Non dobbiamo essere soli
by cianethedevil
Summary: "Mentre questi e altri interrogativi nascevano nella sua mente, catturandone sempre più l'attenzione, Jack si rese conto di aver messo a fuoco solo ed unicamente la Luna, escludendo dalla propria visuale il cielo stellato e il terreno, e quando provò a distogliere gli occhi non vi riuscì. Adducendo questo fatto al troppo tempo passato in contemplazione non si allarmò e provò a chiu
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL DE "NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA'"

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – PARTE 1**

Appollaiato sul ramo di un albero Jack scrutò il paesaggio circostante, coperto da un sottile strato di neve che egli aveva personalmente fatto cadere per inaugurare la stagione fredda, e sorrise: aveva trascorso la primavera e l'estate più belle della propria vita, l'inverno era alle porte, il bastone magico era al massimo dei suoi poteri e lui non poteva essere più felice.

Erano ormai passati mesi dal giorno in cui Pitch, preda di una rabbia cieca, aveva evocato Behemuth e si era poi sacrificato per salvare l'amato, rischiando la sua stessa vita pur di preservare quella del compagno e trascorrendo il periodo di convalescenza al Palazzo di Nord, teneramente accudito dai Guardiani, e nessun incidente eclatante era più accaduto da quel momento.

Non appena Frost e l'Uomo Nero avevano posto fine a quella forzata vacanza si erano diretti al covo di quest'ultimo, per controllarlo e renderlo sicuro: come prima cosa l'uomo si era nuovamente calato nella botola che portava alla prigione di quel demone antico, e, una volta assicuratosi che questi fosse bloccato da incantesimi sufficientemente potenti, si era personalmente premurato di richiudere l'accesso, usando la pesante pietra circolare che mai avrebbe dovuto spostare; poi, volando da un estremo all'altro di quell'enorme grotta, aveva sommariamente esaminato ogni angolo, non stupendosi di trovare crepe e pareti crollate, vista la furia che Behemuth aveva dimostrato di saper scatenare; infine, dopo aver recuperato e riposizionato il Globo di ferro, che era miracolosamente sopravvissuto alla distruzione, aveva fissato il giovane negli occhi e aveva annuito, chiudendo definitivamente quel terribile capitolo della loro vita.

Nessuno dei due si era curato di porre rimedio ai danni, ma, del resto, non era necessario farlo: l'antro di Pitch rispecchiava perfettamente lo stato dei suoi poteri, mostrandosi al massimo del proprio lugubre splendore quando questi era forte e andando in decadenza nel momento in cui egli si indeboliva; era stata, quindi, più che sufficiente una settimana scarsa di caccia grossa tra i sogni dei bambini per riportare tutto alla normalità.

Erano passati i giorni, poi i mesi, ma l'Uomo Nero non aveva dato alcun segno di cambiamento: era rimasto affettuoso e premuroso con Jack, non aveva mai esagerato nello svolgere il proprio lavoro, ma non si era nemmeno aperto, né aveva più parlato o chiesto notizie degli altri Guardiani. Il ragazzo aveva deciso di tacere e non forzarlo, nascondendo la propria sofferenza dietro sorrisi di circostanza e cercando di apparire allegro e spensierato, ma, proprio quando aveva ormai perso ogni speranza, l'amato lo aveva lasciato di stucco. Il giorno di Pasqua, di buon'ora, si era presentato al Palazzo di Nord, atterrando nel salone centrale in sella a Voluptas e facendolo dissolvere con un morbido gesto della mano; altezzoso e arrogante come sempre non si era annunciato, né aveva espresso un saluto più appropriato di un mugugno, ma si era frettolosamente accomodato sulla sedia intagliata che Babbo Natale aveva realizzato per lui, spiegando di essersi presentato semplicemente per incontrare il compagno. Nonostante l'atteggiamento inizialmente distaccato, l'uomo non aveva mai scacciato il padrone di casa e Dentolina, uniche Leggende presenti, né aveva tentato di evitare di imbastire una conversazione con loro; a mano a mano che la chiacchierata s'era fatta fluida e distesa s'era lasciato andare, mantenendo comunque un tono controllato, ma dimostrando di apprezzare la compagnia che lo circondava; infine, quando Frost era arrivato, lo aveva abbracciato senza imbarazzo e si era attardato a sorseggiare un tè, gustandolo lentamente, come se non avesse alcuna fretta di abbandonare quel luogo.

Col senno di poi e l'aiuto dell'infallibile intuito femminile della Fata dei Dentini il giovane aveva compreso il perché di quella lunga attesa: Pitch, infatti, non si era solo preso del tempo per schiarirsi le idee, ma aveva badato di presentarsi in un occasione in cui era certo di non incontrare Calmoniglio, per potersi risparmiare, almeno la prima volta, la fatica di trattenersi dal litigare.

Per la gioia di Jack a quella visita ne erano seguite altre, non frequenti, spesso brevi, ma lui non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio: l'Uomo Nero, finalmente, stava uscendo dal proprio guscio e imparando a relazionarsi con coloro che aveva sempre considerato dei nemici, e non v'era motivo che compisse tutti i passi necessari a porre fine al proprio astio in una sola giornata. Il ragazzo era felice di vederlo procedere con calma, ambientandosi pian piano in uno stile di vita completamente nuovo, e di poterlo aiutare quando capiva che era in difficoltà, e quando lo vedeva sorridere si sentiva ripagato di tutti gli sforzi compiuti.

Ovviamente, accanto a quei momenti trascorsi in compagnia, ve n'erano stati infiniti altri che i due si erano riservati per sé stessi, condividendo qualsiasi esperienza: dalle lezioni di lettura alle cavalcate nei prati primaverili colmi di fiori profumati, dagli scherzi alle storie dell'orrore origliate dai gitanti riuniti attorno al fuoco nelle sere estive, dalle dissertazioni su qualsivoglia argomento alle passeggiate tra gli alberi tinti di mille colori dall'autunno, dalla creazione degli Incubi all'attivazione del bastone, dagli abbracci alle coccole, dai baci alle carezze bollenti che si scambiavano, gemendo l'uno contro il collo dell'altro, marchiandosi a vicenda coi denti e con le unghie mentre raggiungevano l'apice.

Sospirando al ricordo di quei magici istanti, che mai avrebbe scordato, Frost sorrise e accarezzò l'ultimo particolare di quel quadro tanto perfetto: la propria felpa blu. L'aveva praticamente distrutta in quegli affannati tentativi di salvare l'uomo, bagnandola del suo sangue e strappandola, ma, quando si era sentito dire da Nord che non era più recuperabile, aveva insistito perché fosse riparata: era la sua tenuta da anni e anni, lo aveva accompagnato in ogni avventura e gli doleva separarsene. Dopo giorni di energici lavaggi e lavoro certosino con ago e filo, gli Yeti gli avevano restituito una maglia tanto bella da parere nuova, pulita e profumata, che Pitch non aveva esitato a decorare con finissimi granelli della propria nera sabbia, e il giovane aveva considerato quell'ultimo tocco la ciliegina sulla torta di quell'anno tanto speciale.

Muovendo la mano in un morbido gesto Jack interruppe la breve nevicata che aveva provocato, assicurandosi di lasciare sul terreno una coltre abbastanza sottile da non allarmare gli abitanti della regione, ma abbastanza spessa da permettere ai bambini di giocare alla loro prima battaglia di neve della stagione, quindi si accomodò meglio sul ramo, poggiando la schiena al tronco per rilassarsi e godersi le proprie riflessioni. Più ci rimuginava e più si convinceva che la propria vita non sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così: l'uomo che amava lo amava a sua volta e lo considerava più prezioso di un tesoro, i Guardiani erano degli amici premurosi e simpatici e dei compagni di lavoro collaborativi e volenterosi, il gelido potere che pervadeva il bastone era tanto intenso da farlo quasi vibrare e tutti i bambini del mondo attendevano impazienti l'arrivo dell'inverno per ricevere una sua visita, che altro avrebbe mai potuto desiderare?

Ridendo sollevò lo sguardo, fissando la luna piena che campeggiava al centro dell'orizzonte e spostando i propri pensieri su di lei, o, per meglio dire, sul colui che la abitava: da secoli era silenzioso spettatore di ciò che accadeva nel mondo e, ad esclusione della nomina di Frost, non era mai intervenuto, quindi era difficile intuire cosa pensasse della situazione. Senza dubbio era a conoscenza della relazione che lui aveva intrapreso con Pitch, ma cosa ne pensava? Non l'aveva mai né ostacolata né favorita, quindi pensava fosse giusto lasciare loro libertà? S'era forse ricreduto sulla natura malvagia dell'Uomo Nero? Avrebbe mai comunicato con lui?

Mentre questi e altri interrogativi nascevano nella sua mente, catturandone sempre più l'attenzione, Jack si rese conto di aver messo a fuoco solo ed unicamente il satellite, escludendo dalla propria visuale il cielo stellato e il terreno, e quando provò a distogliere gli occhi non vi riuscì. Adducendo questo fatto al troppo tempo passato in contemplazione non si allarmò e provò a chiudere le palpebre, ma, sentendo che i muscoli del proprio corpo non rispondevano, fu assalito da un lieve panico: tentò con tutte le proprie forze di muoversi, ma più si sforzava, più sentiva le proprie iridi spalancarsi e le pupille dilatarsi, assorbendo quella luce che era ormai diventata tanto intensa da farlo lacrimare e rimanendone accecato.

Quando la paura che l'aveva attanagliato lo colmò al punto da raggiungere il collo e impedirgli di respirare, l'incantesimo si dissolse e il ragazzo fu nuovamente padrone del proprio corpo, sebbene fosse troppo stanco per provare ad alzarsi. Ansimando chiuse gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di riacquistare il controllo di sé ed eliminare le fastidiose macchie luminose dalle retine, e, quando si sentì pronto, li riaprì per guardarsi intorno.

Il paesaggio che gli si parò di fronte era decisamente diverso da quello che si aspettava: invece della tundra innevata, in cui si trovava fino a pochi minuti prima, vide un paesaggio piatto e monotono, interrotto saltuariamente da crateri e piccole rocce e completamente ricoperto da una polvere bianca scintillante.

Completamente disorientato Frost si tirò in piedi, scuotendosi la sabbia di dosso e cercando di raccapezzarsi, ma, mentre si affannava a trovare una spiegazione a quell'improvviso e ingiustificato cambiamento, notò, alla propria destra, una figura in avvicinamento.

Aguzzando lo sguardo notò che si trattava di un uomo dalla struttura fisica simile a quella di Sandy: basso e grassottello, era abbigliato con dei pantaloni a sbuffo ed una maglia bianchi, assicurati in vita da una cintura cremisi, e indossava un buffo paio di scarpe con la punta all'insù e una elaborata giacca, entrambi color senape. Il suo capo era completamente pelato, ad eccezione di un lungo e sottilissimo ciuffo di capelli biondi che gli cresceva subito sopra la fronte, sfidando la gravità e reggendosi ben dritto, salvo ricadere, nella parte finale, in una morbida onda; ciò che colpiva di più, ad ogni modo, era decisamente il suo viso: perfettamente tondo, caratterizzato da occhi piccoli e scuri e due soffici guance, era animato da un sorriso tanto lieto e sereno da mettere allegria solo a guardarlo.

Ancora troppo confuso per poter fare altro il giovane rimase immobile, fissando lo sconosciuto che s'avvicinava sempre più, e, quando se lo trovò a pochi passi di distanza, lo udì parlare.

«Benvenuto, Jack».

Dopo un rapido ragionamento Jack chiese: «Sei... sei l'Uomo Nella Luna?».

«Sì, Jack. Ti stavo aspettando» rispose tranquillamente l'altro.

Incapace di trattenersi il ragazzo esclamò: «Sei tu, sei l'Uomo Nella Luna! Sei il mio creatore! E' da così tanti anni che voglio incontrarti! Perché non mi hai mai parlato prima? Avrei avuto così tante cose da chiederti... Aspetta, hai detto che mi stavi aspettando? Perché?».

L'Uomo Nella Luna rise sommessamente a quell'entusiasta interrogatorio e commentò: «Oh, Jack, sei esattamente come appari: pieno di energie e incapace di contenerti. Scommetto che se ti lasciassi libero di parlare andresti avanti per ore intere, non è così? Così tante domande... e così poco tempo: non possiamo permetterci il lusso di perderci in chiacchiere. Vieni, voglio mostrarti una cosa».

Lievemente interdetto per essere stato stroncato in quel modo, Frost si zittì e andò dietro al proprio interlocutore, seguendolo lungo un serpeggiante sentiero che aggirava i piccoli crateri della superficie di quella che, ormai, aveva intuito essere la Luna, e poi giù per una tortuosa scala che si tuffava nel sottosuolo.

In pochi minuti i due raggiunsero un ampio salone rettangolare, luminosissimo grazie alla polvere scintillante che ne ricopriva ogni superficie e al soffitto di vetro a volta, e il giovane impiegò un poco a capire che le strutture che sostenevano quest'ultimo erano colonne e non alberi: sottili e allungate, affondavano nel terreno con tentacoli molto simili a radici e, nella parte superiore, si dividevano in decine di appendici somiglianti a dei rami, che s'intrecciavano l'uno nell'altro fino a formare piccoli spicchi da cui penetrava la luce. Incuriosito fece per avvicinarsi e toccarle, desideroso di scoprire di quale materiale erano composte, ma l'Uomo Nella Luna lo richiamò.

«Vieni, Jack: ecco ciò che volevo mostrarti».

Guidandolo lungo la navata centrale lo portò fino ad una pedana rialzata sulla quale si stagliava una perfetta riproduzione del pianeta Terra: identico in tutto e per tutto al Globo di Pitch era, tuttavia, di un bianco latteo e brillava di lucine dai mille colori.

«Come puoi vedere, Jack, anche io possiedo un Globo» spiegò l'uomo; «Rispetto a quello dei Guardiani, tuttavia, è molto più sofisticato. Avrai senza dubbio notato che, invece delle classiche luci monocolore, qui ne sono presenti di vari tipi. Ciascuna di loro rappresenta un bambino che crede in uno di voi: il rosso simboleggia Nord, il rosa Dentolina, il verde Calmoniglio, l'oro Sandman e l'azzurro, invece, rappresenta te. Come avrai di certo notato, l'azzurro, in questo momento, è il colore preponderante, e non c'è da stupirsi: sei la novità del momento e, ovviamente, visto che ti ho nominato Guardiano solo pochi mesi fa, mi sono premurato di far sì che i bambini del mondo facessero la tua conoscenza, inducendo Sandman a inviargli sogni dei tuoi scherzi e scatenando nevicate là dove gli infanti le desideravano ma tu non arrivavi. Ora, però, guarda le luci che rappresentano i tuoi amici: sono scarse e poco intense, e, soprattutto, non sono fisse. Restano accese per qualche ora, poi si spengono, a volte anche per giorni interi, poi si riaccendono, ma sempre per poco: i bambini che credono in loro sono sempre più scostanti, e questo, alla lunga, li indebolirà».

Esterrefatto Jack fissò quelle piccole lucine pulsanti, avvertendo una stretta al cuore nel sapere che, per ciascuna che vedeva spegnersi, un Guardiano perdeva potere e rischiava di scomparire, e domandò: «Perché sta succedendo tutto questo? Perché i bambini sono diventati così scostanti? Una volta non era così, ne sono sicuro: ricordo perfettamente che passavano giornate intere a parlare dei regali che avrebbero trovato sotto l'albero a Natale o delle uova che avrebbero cercato il giorno di Pasqua. Che cosa li distrae tanto? E perché tu non intervieni?».

L'interlocutore rise sommessamente e replicò: «Jack, pensi forse che io sia qui apposta per voi, e che il mio scopo sia promuovervi? E' compito vostro far sì che i bambini credano in voi, non mio: se non ci riuscite significa semplicemente che non siete adatti al ruolo che vi ho affidato, o, in alternativa, che al mondo non servite più. Tuttavia, c'è da considerare che i quattro Guardiani esistono da secoli e sono stati selezionati da me con estrema cura, quindi non è possibile che, improvvisamente, abbiano perso tutte le loro capacità: la spiegazione a quello che sta accadendo è un'altra. Questa generazione di bambini è vittima di un mondo in cui ogni cosa ha una spiegazione scientifica, in cui crescere il più in fretta possibile è l'obiettivo primario, in cui fare dubbie esperienze è più importante di sognare: è una generazione disincantata, annoiata, priva di qualsiasi curiosità e dell'aiuto dei genitori. Sempre più spesso, infatti, gli adulti sono troppo presi dai propri impegni e preoccupazioni per far caso ai propri figli: per semplificarsi l'esistenza li lasciano abbandonati a sé stessi e se ne disinteressano, interrogandoli saltuariamente sui risultati conseguiti a scuola o nello sport e rimanendo assenti per il resto del tempo, senza accorgersi degli splendidi momenti che si perdono, né dell'infanzia che negano loro. Bambini come questi non hanno speranza per sé stessi, non provano alcuna meraviglia per ciò che li circonda, non hanno memorie degne di essere ricordate, né sogni che li spronino a cercare di realizzarsi: vivono alla giornata, inseguendo desideri effimeri e chiudendosi in sé stessi».

Il ragazzo, che inizialmente era rimasto basito di fronte all'atteggiamento superiore e distaccato dell'altro, rimase sconvolto da quella rivelazione e intervenne: «Ma è terribile! Cosa possiamo fare per evitare che tutti i bambini diventino così? Se i nostri poteri non funzionano non abbiamo modo di aiutarli!».

«Non potete» disse semplicemente l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Non c'è nulla che voi possiate fare per salvarvi. E' per questo che ho deciso di nominare un nuovo Guardiano, il cui compito sarà strappare gli esseri umani da questo stato catatonico, ricucire i rapporti che si sono rotti o, addirittura, non sono mai esistiti e rendere di nuovo i bambini felici e aperti ad esperienze a loro consone».

Lo sguardo di Frost si illuminò nell'udire quella proposta ed egli esclamò, sovreccitato: «Oh, un nuovo Guardiano, sul serio? E' un ottima idea! Cosa simboleggerà? Quando lo nominerai? Ma, soprattutto, chi è? La marmotta, per caso? Perché se hai scelto lei temo dovrai aiutare Calmoniglio a riprendersi!».

L'uomo rise sommessamente e commentò: «Sempre pronto a scherzare, vero, Jack? No, non è la marmotta, né alcuno degli spiriti immortali che già popolano la Terra: nessuno di loro è adatto a questo compito».

Confuso il giovane domandò: «Come farai a nominare un nuovo Guardiano senza sceglierlo tra gli spiriti che già esistono? Sceglierai un essere umano e lo trasformerai, come hai fatto con me?».

«Non dire sciocchezze, Jack» contestò l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Non ho scelto io di farti morire, né di farti diventare immortale prima che salvassi tua sorella. Ad ogni modo non è il momento di divagare: no, non farò come hai detto, ma in un'altra maniera. E' per questo che ti ho chiamato. Ora sbrigati e togliti la felpa».

Interdetto da una richiesta tanto assurda Jack sussultò e, ridacchiando nervosamente, chiese: «Perché me la dovrei togliere?».

L'uomo, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sul Globo, sospirò stancamente e rispose: «Sapevo che mi avresti dato problemi: sei un ragazzo troppo ribelle e indipendente per poter capire che, in certe situazioni, dovresti obbedire senza fare domande. Non ho tempo per i tuoi capricci: l'hai voluta tu, Jack».

Senza dare al ragazzo nemmeno il tempo di reagire alzò il braccio sinistro e schioccò le dita, dandogli ostinatamente le spalle: a quel suono centinaia di sottilissimi fili luminosi fuoriuscirono dal pavimento e dalle colonne circostanti, lanciandosi rapidi verso Frost e attorcigliandosi attorno ai suoi arti. Nel tentativo di liberarsi questi indietreggiò, contorcendosi per sfuggire alla presa, ma, più rapide di un fulmine, le funi si tesero, immobilizzandolo definitivamente e costringendolo in ginocchio, con la schiena piegata e le gambe aperte.

Sollevando il capo il giovane gridò: «Perché mi hai legato!? Cosa hai intenzione di farmi?».

L'Uomo Nella Luna, finalmente, si voltò, mostrando uno sguardo compassionevole e intenerito, e mormorò: «Oh, Jack, non ti allarmare: è solo per il bene dei bambini. Ora ti aiuterò a rilassarti».

Avanzando a piccoli passi lo accostò, un largo sorriso stampato sul viso paffuto per tranquillizzarlo, quindi gli posò una mano sul capo e iniziò a vezzeggiarlo, arruffandogli i capelli e scendendo poi lungo la guancia e la giugulare. Tutti quei gesti premurosi, tuttavia, non risultarono affatto rassicuranti per Jack: la sola vicinanza di quell'essere di cui non conosceva le reali intenzioni lo turbava, le sue dita grassocce e appiccicaticce lo facevano sudare freddo, il suo tocco viscido lo faceva rabbrividire di terrore, il suo fiato caldo lo nauseava e, in generale, tutta la situazione lo disgustava fin nel profondo. Non riusciva nemmeno a sopportare l'idea di trovarsi accanto a lui, e il fatto che questi lo stesse coccolando non faceva altro che rendere l'esperienza ancora più inquietante e disturbante: quelle falangi corte e tozze erano troppo diverse da quelle affusolate di Pitch, la capacità con cui riuscivano a lambire i punti più sensibili del suo collo preoccupante e fonte di ansia crescente, e il fatto che, da un momento all'altro, potessero decidere di scendere ancora più in basso, motivo di ribrezzo e paura.

Con la forza della disperazione il ragazzo riacquistò un minimo di audacia e tentò di mordere l'altro, poi gli urlò: «Non osare toccarmi!».

L'uomo, che aveva abilmente evaso l'aggressione, gli tirò uno schiaffo tanto forte da tagliargli il labbro, quindi gli afferrò il mento e, fissando i propri terribili occhi neri nei suoi, lo sbeffeggiò: «Ti piace mordere, eh, Jack? So cosa fai con Pitch... ma io, purtroppo per te, non sono Pitch. Vuoi complicare le cose? Così sia».

Dopo avergli tirato un manrovescio, ancora più forte del primo, per stordirlo, gli passò il palmo sulla bocca sanguinante e fece apparire uno stretto bavaglio, compiacendosi con un sorriso del silenzio ottenuto; tendendo ulteriormente le funi che gli intrappolavano le braccia lo fece tornare con la schiena ben eretta, pur continuando a costringerlo in ginocchio, quindi si chinò e gli sollevò frettolosamente felpa e maglia.

A quel gesto Frost cadde completamente nel panico: ciò che stava accadendo era così assurdo da sembrare irreale. Non sapeva perché si trovava lì, perché l'Uomo Nella Luna avesse scelto proprio lui, per cosa lo avesse scelto, perché si stesse comportando in quel modo e, soprattutto, cosa stesse per fare. Quando avvertì i suoi polpastrelli sudaticci tastargli lo stomaco urlò contro quell'ignoto tessuto che gli impediva di parlare, ma, quando li sentì scendere decisi verso il basso, si sentì morire: terrorizzato provò a divincolarsi, senza successo, ma, proprio quando fu certo che li avrebbe sentiti proseguire fino a violarlo, essi si fermarono, pericolosamente vicini all'inguine, ma non in contatto con esso.

Pietrificandosi sul posto, come se, in quel modo, potesse anche impedire all'altro di muoversi, il giovane aspettò, tremando di paura; l'uomo, però, non lo lasciò in attesa a lungo: gli premette con decisione la destra sul ventre, affondando leggermente nella sua carne, quindi lo strinse a sé col braccio sinistro, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

«Sarai tu a partorire il nuovo Guardiano, Jack: solo così egli potrà acquisire tutti i poteri che gli saranno necessari» gli soffiò direttamente nell'orecchio.

Immediatamente Jack avvertì un forte calore nella parte bassa del proprio torace, che lo pervase, togliendogli ogni forza e strappandogli un debole gemito sofferente; quando l'interlocutore indietreggiò di qualche passo, lasciandolo senza sostegno, non fu in grado di reggersi da solo e si piegò su sé stesso, lasciando il capo ciondoloni e cercando di focalizzare ciò che aveva di fronte: con grande sforzo vi riuscì, ma, non appena ciò accadde, desiderò essere cieco.

Il suo corpo, da sempre magro e sottile, era deformato da una protuberanza che mai avrebbe dovuto appartenergli: una pancia, piccola e soda, ma ugualmente sbagliata, ne ammorbidiva le linee del bacino, così dolce, eppure così terribile.

Sbarrando le iridi colme di lacrime il ragazzo iniziò a tremare, alzando lo sguardo verso l'Uomo Nella Luna come per chiedere spiegazione di quell'orrore, ma in risposta ottenne solo un ghigno soddisfatto e derisorio. Ormai fuori di sé urlò, dimenandosi per spezzare le funi che lo imprigionavano e per sfuggire a colui che non sembrava essere altro che un sequestratore deviato: tirò e tirò, sempre più forte, mettendoci ancora più convinzione quando vide l'uomo avvicinarsi per toccarlo, e, quando questi fu ad un soffio dalla sua pelle, riuscì a liberarsi.

Gridando cadde per diversi metri, atterrando su una superficie fredda e sabbiosa, ma, quando riaprì gli occhi, chiusi nella foga di scappare, si rese conto di trovarsi nuovamente nella tundra che aveva personalmente provveduto a ricoprire di neve. Spaesato e confuso rimandò ad un momento successivo il controllo del paesaggio e si affrettò, invece, a sollevare felpa e maglia, per verificare lo stato del proprio ventre; con grande sorpresa vide che non era affatto cambiato: era piatto, come era sempre stato, e il lieve accenno di addominali non era coperto da alcuna grottesca protuberanza. Mentre vi passava sopra i palmi, come per assicurarsi che fosse realmente tutto a posto, si accorse che le proprie labbra non erano più tagliate e che il sapore del sangue non gli permeava più la bocca, e sussultò, interdetto: come avevano potuto quelle ferite guarire così in fretta senza che lui avesse assunto alcuna medicina?

Sempre più perplesso si volse, per guardare l'astro sul quale si era compiuto lo scempio, ma, con sommo stupore, non lo trovò: il cielo era perfettamente sgombro e le stelle erano le uniche luci che lo illuminavano.

Prendendosi il capo tra le mani Frost si stese sul terreno e cercò di ragionare: come aveva potuto visitare la Luna se questa era dall'altra parte della Terra? L'uomo che la abitava si era forse premurato di recuperarlo di persona e riaccompagnarlo nuovamente lì, una volta concluso l'incontro? Era impossibile: il ragazzo era sicuro di aver visto il satellite subito prima di ritrovarsi su di esso. Forse l'altro lo aveva successivamente spostato, sfruttando un qualche incantesimo? No, nemmeno quello era possibile: sarebbe stato necessario un potere immenso per portare a termine un simile compito. Era dunque stato tutto solo un sogno, o, per meglio dire, un incubo?

Coprendosi il viso con le mani, come per nascondersi, il giovane convenne che era l'unica risposta possibile: lui non aveva mai visitato la Luna, non aveva mai incontrato colui che la abitava, né, tantomeno, era stato da lui torturato. Riflettendoci meglio, tuttavia, gli sovvenne un nuovo dubbio: chi era stato ad inviargli delle visioni tanto sconvolgenti? Sandman, da creatore di dolci sogni qual era, era escluso a priori; Pitch, del resto, era un candidato altrettanto poco probabile: senza dubbio era perfettamente in grado di provocare incubi terribili a chiunque, ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto attaccare proprio la persona che amava? Forse quelle scene raccapriccianti erano state inviate a qualcun altro, e lui si era semplicemente trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato? Eppure nemmeno quella spiegazione aveva senso: per quanto crudele l'Uomo Nero non avrebbe mai inviato un incubo simile ad un infante.

Rannicchiandosi su sé stesso Jack si sforzò di non pensare, allentando la tensione che lo attanagliava ormai da diversi minuti e rilassando ogni muscolo, e infine riuscì a concepire l'unica soluzione possibile a quell'enigma: la sabbia dorata di Sandy e quella nera di Pitch dovevano essersi incontrate e fuse insieme, lottando per prevalere l'una sull'altra ma non riuscendo nell'intento, dando quindi vita ad un sogno unico nel suo genere, dolce e rassicurante in certi momenti, ma inquietante e disturbante in altri.

Fugato finalmente il panico il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, recuperando a fatica il bastone, che era rimasto appeso ad un ramo dell'albero su cui si era appollaiato, quindi si preparò a partire: non era più preoccupato per ciò che aveva visto, ma preferiva chiedere conferma ai diretti interessati.

Richiamando i gelidi venti del Nord si alzò in volo, dirigendosi verso ovest per cercare Sandman e sorridendo al pensiero di Pitch: senza dubbio questi, udendo la terribile storia che egli aveva vissuto, sarebbe giunto in suo soccorso, confortandolo con dolci frasi, stringendolo a sé e coccolandolo dolcemente. Come sempre Frost sarebbe stato libero di chiedergli ciò che più desiderava e l'Uomo Nero avrebbe accondisceso a tutte le sue richieste: gli avrebbe pettinato i capelli perennemente arruffati, gli avrebbe fatto i grattini sulla nuca, gli avrebbe baciato il viso, la bocca e il collo, gli avrebbe massaggiato le gambe e, infine, gli avrebbe accarezzato delicatamente lo stomaco, controllando personalmente che nulla lo deturpasse.

Sospirando il giovane si concentrò sui ricordi che lo avevano pervaso e sulle sensazioni che, di lì a breve, avrebbe provato: aveva disperatamente bisogno di stendersi accanto all'uomo che amava, accettare le sue dimostrazioni di affetto e addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, disperdendo gli ultimi brandelli di quella orrenda esperienza con sogni dorati.

Con questi pensieri ben fissi in mente liberò maggiormente il potere del bastone, aumentando la velocità delle correnti su cui viaggiava, e senza alcun timore di cadere volò rapido sopra l'oceano, inseguendo il sole per poter finalmente dormire.

Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato questo sabato (22 marzo)


	2. Chapter 2

Ed eccomi, come promesso, col nuovo e sexy capitolo ;) mi auguro che vi piaccia! Come sempre ci risentiamo in fondo, per aggiornamenti sulla pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo ^^ buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO SECONDO**

Cavalcando con perizia i rapidi venti che aveva evocato Jack impiegò una mezz'ora scarsa a raggiungere colui che stava cercando, individuandolo sopra gli stati dell'America del nord-est. Incantato si fermò e si concesse qualche secondo di pausa per ammirare quello splendido spettacolo: il sole ormai morente si abbassava sempre più sulla linea dell'orizzonte, scomparendo sotto di essa, e, sullo sfondo di quel cielo dai mille colori caldi che si faceva sempre più scuro, si stagliava la nuvola di sabbia magica di Sandman, così luminosa, così vaporosa, così rassicurante in mezzo alle ombre che si facevano sempre più fitte. Sottilissimi nastri si dipartivano da essa, sempre più numerosi, dirigendosi ciascuno verso un bambino che sarebbe stato presto allietato da dolci sogni; il ragazzo fu fortemente tentato di avvicinarsi e tuffarvici le mani, svelando le meravigliose visioni che stavano portando seco, ma si trattenne: era ancora lievemente turbato dall'orrendo incubo che aveva vissuto, al punto da temere di poter inquinare quella rena scintillante, e preferiva affrettarsi e fugare definitivamente ogni dubbio.

Coprendo in volo la breve distanza che lo separava dall'amico Frost atterrò su quella piattaforma sospesa, non stupendosi di sentirla perfettamente solida sotto i propri piedi, e si annunciò: «Buonasera, Sandy! Sempre impegnato, eh?».

L'Omino dei Sogni, in risposta, lo salutò con la mano, creando una piccola lontra di polvere d'oro e indirizzandola verso di lui. Ridendo il giovane la accarezzò, lasciando che essa si strusciasse contro il suo collo e la sua felpa e curiosasse nel suo cappuccio e nella sua tasca, e giocò un po' con lei, aspettando paziente che il suo creatore svolgesse il proprio compito; dopo pochi minuti Sandy si sfregò le mani, evidentemente soddisfatto del lavoro portato a termine, quindi si volse, appropinquandosi con un largo sorriso.

«Sei sempre diligentissimo, Sandy: sei la gioia di tutti i bambini» lo lodò Jack.

Nell'udire quel complimento Sandman arrossì lievemente, archiviando la questione con un rapido gesto della mano, quindi fece comparire sul proprio capo la sagoma del ragazzo in volo, facendo cadere dal suo bastone finissimi fiocchi di neve.

«Oh, certo, anche io mi sto dando da fare: siamo già a metà ottobre ed è ora che io porti l'inverno nei paesi del nord! Giusto a tal proposito, volevo farti una domanda: poco fa ero in Europa a scatenare una piccola bufera e, per la stanchezza, mi sono addormentato e ho fatto un sogno molto strano. Che tu sappia, la tua sabbia e quella di Pitch si sono mescolate assieme prima di arrivare a me?».

L'Omino dei Sogni si incupì immediatamente e si diede un pugno sul palmo, mimando chiaramente la preparazione ad un incontro di boxe, ma Frost rise e lo bloccò: «No, no, non esagerare! La mia era solo una domanda: non so se sia successo davvero. Volevo solo sapere se è possibile che le vostre sabbie si mescolino senza che nessuna contamini del tutto l'altra, e, nel caso, se tu ti puoi accorgere di quello che sta accadendo».

Sandy aggrottò la fronte e si mise a riflettere, messo palesemente in difficoltà dalla domanda e, forse, anche dall'incapacità di colorare la propria sabbia per creare immagini utili a rispondere in modo comprensibile, ma alla fine optò per una soluzione semplice ma efficace: alzò le spalle, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione persa e dubbiosa, e aprì le braccia per rimarcare il messaggio.

Intuito ciò che l'altro voleva comunicargli il giovane commentò: «Oh, quindi non lo sai nemmeno tu, non è così? Immaginavo... In realtà, come stai sicuramente pensando anche tu, non so fino a che punto la tua sabbia e quella di Pitch possano restare in contatto senza combattersi, ma, chissà, può anche essere che mi sbagli. Magari possono resistere a lungo l'una accanto all'altra, magari si erano fuse insieme solo pochi secondi prima di raggiungermi, o, magari, quel sogno è stato solo frutto della mia immaginazione: so che può succedere, me lo ha spiegato Pitch. In ogni caso tu non sai mai che fine fa la tua sabbia, vero? Una volta che la mandi ai bambini non ti puoi accorgere se viene corrotta o no».

Sandman annuì, quindi fece comparire un grosso punto di domanda sulla propria testa.

Perplesso Jack azzardò: «Mi stai forse chiedendo cosa ho sognato? Oh, no, non ti preoccupare: è stato un sogno senza capo né coda. Sicuramente la stanchezza mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo, o non avrei mai potuto immaginare una cosa del genere. Comunque, come dicevo, non ti preoccupare: non è stato niente d'importante».

Arricciando le labbra per la preoccupazione l'Omino dei Sogni gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli piano l'avambraccio per rassicurarlo, ma non insistette, facendo anzi comparire una piccola sfera di sabbia luminosa nella propria mano e porgendogliela.

Stupito il ragazzo si schermò e disse: «Oh, ti ringrazio, Sandy, ma, come ti ho detto, non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi: sto bene. Mi farebbe piacere riposare un po' adesso e, di certo, il sogno che hai appena creato per me mi aiuterebbe a riprendermi dalla stanchezza, ma voglio dormire un po' con Pitch, e non posso farlo se mi fai addormentare già qui. Sarà per un'altra volta, va bene? Grazie lo stesso per il disturbo!».

Udendo ciò che aveva intenzione di fare Sandy si rasserenò e, dopo aver fatto dissolvere il sogno che aveva evocato, creò un piccolo trampolino di rena dorata che si dipartiva dalla nuvola per agevolare a Frost la partenza.

«Sei sempre gentilissimo, Sandy: grazie, grazie davvero, e a presto!» concluse il giovane.

Desideroso di ringraziarlo a dovere liberò la lontra e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, abbracciandolo amichevolmente, quindi si rialzò e, prendendo la rincorsa, si lanciò nel vuoto, richiamando gli stessi venti che aveva usato per arrivare fin lì e partendo alla ricerca dell'amato.

Dopo un'ora di estenuante e infruttuose ricerche Jack desistette e si diresse verso il covo di Pitch, pregando, in cuor suo, che egli avesse concluso la nottata di lavoro e si trovasse proprio lì: avrebbe di gran lunga preferito sapere con certezza dove si trovava, ma, purtroppo per lui, non riusciva a concentrarsi a sufficienza da percepirlo e non aveva avuto la fortuna di incrociare uno dei suoi Incubi. Sbuffando si calò nel tunnel che utilizzava abitualmente come ingresso, quindi, dopo una breve camminata, sbucò nel salone centrale, trovandolo più tetro e spaventoso che mai: evidentemente l'Uomo Nero si era dato parecchio da fare in quel periodo, sfruttando l'attesa per la festa di Halloween per fortificarsi, esattemente come già gli aveva anticipato.

Rimandando la supervisione di quel luogo ad un altro momento il ragazzo imboccò subito un corridoio, apparentemente identico a tutti gli altri, ma per lui inconfondibile, ed entrò nella camera da letto del compagno, trovandola, sfortunatamente, vuota.

Sbuffando inveì contro la cattiva sorte: sentiva davvero il bisogno di stringersi all'amato, raccontargli ciò che aveva vissuto per sfogarsi, lasciarsi coccolare e rassicurare e, infine, addormentarsi, riposando tranquillamente tra le sue braccia, ma, evidentemente, avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Nel tentativo di distrarsi tornò nella grotta principale e la esplorò da cima a fondo: controllò ad una ad una tutte le nuove gabbie e catene che la adornavano e le fece tintinnare alla lieve brezza sulla quale volava, ridendo ai cigolii sinistri che producevano, quindi decise di divertirsi un po'. Come prima cosa legò tra loro gli anelli di ferro, creando una sorta di ghirlanda che abbracciava quasi tutta la sala, quindi ci si arrampicò sopra, cercando di spostarsi da una voliera all'altra senza utilizzare i propri poteri. Dopo averle toccate tutte per due volte cambiò gioco e, scatenando una bufera in miniatura, si mise a creare vari pupazzi di neve; deluso dal proprio anonimo esercito ebbe una piccola illuminazione e s'ingegnò a modellare ciascuno dei suoi componenti fino a dargli le sembianze dei Guardiani: dapprima creò Nord, imponente nel suo lungo pastrano e dalla folta barba; poi creò Sandy, curandosi di acconciargli i capelli esattamente come era solito portarli; poi creò Dentolina e Calmoniglio, aiutandosi con del ghiaccio per riuscire a riprodurre le ali trasparenti della prima e le lunghe orecchie del secondo; infine, creò sé stesso e Pitch, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, teneramente uniti in una posa che preannunciava il sonno.

Neanche a farlo apposta Jack sbadigliò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di tutta la stanchezza che aveva accumulato nei giorni precedenti, inopportunamente gravata dalle disturbanti visioni avute, quindi si arrese e decise di andare a dormire senza attendere il compagno: non era la prima volta che si faceva trovare già addormentato nel suo letto, e l'Uomo Nero non si era mai lamentato di non essere stato aspettato, approfittandone, anzi, per stendersi al suo fianco e coccolarlo.

Barcollando un poco il ragazzo raggiunse la camera e si spogliò, gettando distrattamente gli indumenti su una piccola pedana rialzata che l'uomo aveva creato appositamente per quello scopo: da quando aveva intrapreso la relazione con Pitch non dormiva mai vestito, poiché gli abiti lo infastidivano e intralciavano, ma, soprattutto, gli impedivano di sentire la pelle dell'altro premuta contro la propria. Ormai nudo si accoccolò sul materasso, avvolgendosi nella nera e morbidissima coperta che l'Uomo Nero gli aveva donato mesi addietro e gioendo nel sentirla impregnata del suo profumo: non era esattamente come averlo lì con sé, ma riproduceva abbastanza efficacemente il suo tocco e la sua presenza, quindi lo rassicurava a sufficienza.

Tranquillizzatosi chiuse gli occhi, augurandosi di riuscire a rimettersi in forze in tempo per vedere l'amato tornare, quindi sospirò e, senza neanche accorgersene, cadde rapidamente in un sonno profondo.

Durante quel breve pisolino che s'era concesso Jack non sognò alcunché: si limitò a scivolare in una oscurità anonima e compatta, che lo avvolse come la coperta che Pitch gli aveva donato e gli fece perdere conoscenza, negandogli liete visioni, ma risparmiandogli incubi inquietanti.

Dopo un tempo indeterminato, ma probabilmente non molto lungo, qualcosa intervenne a disturbarlo: qualcosa di morbido, caldo e incredibilmente insistente. Infatti, nonostante il ragazzo si fosse dapprima ritratto e poi raggomitolato su sé stesso pur di sfuggire al fastidio, quell'essere sconosciuto lo aveva seguito, strusciandosi contro il suo collo e il suo petto e tediandolo in ogni modo; rannicchiandosi ancor di più Frost tentò un'ultima fuga, ma alla fine, sconfitto, dovette cedere e svegliarsi.

Istintivamente sollevò le braccia, per portarsele al viso e stropicciarsi gli occhi, ma urtò contro qualcosa: troppo stanco per poter fare altro rinunciò e rimase fermo, aspettando per un minuto buono che la propria mente si riprendesse a sufficienza, quindi sollevò le palpebre. Come si aspettava, considerato il profumo di muschio che aveva pervaso l'aria, si ritrovò di fronte il compagno, piegato su di lui e intento a torturarlo con dolcissimi baci.

Ridacchiando disse: «Bentornato, Pitch!».

L'Uomo Nero, in risposta, si limitò ad emettere un mugugno soffocato, senza nemmeno interrompere ciò che stava facendo.

Per nulla disturbato da quel corteggiamento mattutino il giovane lo lasciò fare e si godette la visione del suo torace tanto virile: l'uomo, infatti, non si era, come di consueto, steso al suo fianco, ma lo aveva approcciato dal capo, gattonando verso di lui finché Jack non si era ritrovato le sue clavicole esattamente sopra la punta del naso. Non impiegò molto a spiegarsi il perché di quella strana posizione: non appena provò ad allungare le gambe sentì subito i piedi sbattere contro il muro e capì di essere scivolato fino in fondo al letto, non lasciando alcuno spazio accanto a sé per l'altro.

Mentre rifletteva quest'ultimo sporse la lingua e disegnò una piccola scia umida attorno al suo capezzolo, leccandogli poi l'areola, e, scosso da un brivido caldo, il ragazzo gemette debolmente e lo provocò: «Mh, Pitch, di già?».

Ridacchiando l'uomo si portò con gli occhi all'altezza dei suoi e replicò: «Ti fai trovare completamente nudo nel mio letto e pretendi che io mi trattenga? Te lo puoi sognare. E poi, oggi hai un profumo così irresistibile...».

Senza quasi finire di parlare chiuse le palpebre, scendendo ad inspirare il profumo dei suoi capelli e quindi del suo collo, e Jack lo assecondò, volgendo il capo per lasciargli maggior agio. Non appena lo avvertì risalire lungo la guancia, però, si affrettò a girarsi, per andargli incontro, e schiuse la bocca, attendendo impaziente: quasi si sciolse nel sentire le sue labbra posarsi sulle proprie, più leggere di una piuma, e gemette nel momento in cui lo sentì insinuare la lingua tra esse, cercando la gemella per approfondire il contatto. Inclinando un poco il viso il ragazzo si lasciò coinvolgere e rispose, cercando di abituarsi a quel nuovo bacio: inizialmente, infatti, non osò muoversi per timore di infastidire l'amato, urtandogli inavvertitamente il mento appuntito o il naso pronunciato; dopo un poco riuscì a rilassarsi, azzardando qualche piccolo morso e realizzando che quella posizione era forse ancor più comoda di quella consueta; alla fine, però, Pitch si ritrasse, interrompendo quella tenera unione e dirigendosi verso il suo stomaco.

Frost emise un debole lamento quando lo sentì allontanarsi, ma lo trasformò presto in un caldo sospiro quando intuì quale fosse la sua meta: lo aiutò a gettare da un lato la coperta, diventata ormai una inutile barriera, schiuse le gambe per meglio offrirsi a lui e gli sfiorò lo sterno con i polpastrelli, come per invogliarlo a prendersi ciò che desiderava. L'Uomo Nero, ovviamente, non lo fece attendere inutilmente: dopo qualche carezza all'interno coscia, atta appositamente a farlo rabbrividire per l'aspettativa, gli baciò la virilità già semieretta, quindi la accolse nella propria bocca.

Il giovane s'inarcò a quel gesto, sforzandosi di non muovere il bacino per non rischiare di soffocare l'amato, e per assecondare il brivido che lo aveva attraversato allungò le braccia, graffiando il materasso e mugolando. Impossibilitato ad accarezzare agevolmente i capelli dell'Uomo Nero preferì vezzeggiarli i fianchi asciutti e le ginocchia, che affondavano leggermente nel letto proprio accanto alle sue orecchie, e gli sovvenne un'idea: risalendo con le falangi fino all'inguine dell'altro lo tastò, non stupendosi di trovarlo già turgido, quindi stracciò il tessuto che lo copriva, sostenendosi su un gomito per raggiungerlo. Così come aveva fatto il compagno poco prima schiuse le labbra, catturando il suo membro tra esse, e gioì nel rendersi conto che quella posizione era a dir poco perfetta per ciò che aveva intenzione di fare: piegando leggermente il capo, infatti, riusciva ad accogliere la sua virilità fino in gola, mantenendo comunque sufficiente libertà di movimento per poterlo stimolare a dovere con la lingua e provando un senso di soffocamento molto minore del consueto.

Sorridendo malizioso a quella utile ed eccitante scoperta Jack iniziò subito a succhiare e, in breve, si perse completamente nelle piacevoli sensazioni che donava e, al contempo, riceveva: per ogni lappata che dava, infatti, ne percepiva una di rimando, ogni volta che si premeva la sua erezione contro il palato sentiva l'amato fare altrettanto, quando snudò i denti per stuzzicarlo lo avvertì imitarlo, e così via, in una sequenza di gesti nuovi e ripetuti che prometteva di portarli sempre più velocemente all'appagante epilogo. Era incredibilmente eccitante poter contemporaneamente dominare ed essere dominato, gemere e far gemere, ritrovarsi a guidare e seguire, e presto, per il ragazzo, fu troppo da sopportare: scosso dai brividi intuì che non sarebbe riuscito a sostenersi sui gomiti ancora a lungo, quindi passò il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita dell'uomo; grazie a questo espediente riuscì a resistere ancora per una decina di secondi, ma, trascorsi questi, dovette capitolare e lasciarsi andare sul materasso, inarcando la schiena per assecondare le scariche che lo attraversavano.

Proprio quando sarebbero bastati pochi altri movimenti per portarlo al limite, Pitch si staccò da lui, ansimando un attimo per riprendersi, quindi lo afferrò dietro il ginocchio sinistro e tirò, girandolo e trascinandoselo dietro fino a sistemarlo sotto di sé; fissando i propri occhi appannati nei suoi lo baciò con passione un'ultima volta, mozzandogli il fiato e lasciando che i pantaloni, unico indumento che aveva mai indossato quella mattina, si dissolvessero; infine, gli aprì ancor di più le gambe, assestandosi sulle proprie, e si preparò a penetrarlo.

Inizialmente Frost rabbrividì per l'aspettativa, impaziente di accoglierlo dentro di sé; tuttavia, non appena lo sentì spingere contro la propria apertura, venne assalito da un'ondata di panico e, premendogli i palmi sulle spalle per trattenerlo, gridò: «No!».

L'Uomo Nero emise un lamento frustrato a quel rifiuto, ma fece di tutto per trattenersi, inarcando la spina dorsale per bloccare il proprio movimento e quindi accasciandosi su di lui, palesemente stupito per ciò che era successo; il giovane, del resto, si trovava nelle sue stesse condizioni: perché mai lo aveva fermato? Era lusingato dalle sue attenzioni, come sempre, era eccitato, bramava con tutto sé stesso di unirsi a lui e di sentirlo condurre l'amplesso, con quel misto di violenza e dolcezza che lo connotava, dunque perché, all'ultimo, gli aveva negato la soddisfazione? Perché, per la prima volta da quando stava insieme a lui, aveva avuto paura che potesse fargli del male?

L'uomo, riscuotendosi, interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri e balbettò: «J-Jack, avresti dovuto dirmi subito che non ti andava».

Jack si sentì terribilmente in colpa a quella frase e tergiversò: «No, non è come pensi, è che...».

Vedendolo esitare Pitch si sollevò, gli prese il viso tra le mani, coccolandolo dolcemente e indirizzandogli uno sguardo intenerito, quindi lo rassicurò: «Jack, piccolo mio, non serve che ti giustifichi: se non ti va, non ti va, non c'è altro da dire. Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa: non serve che andiamo fino in fondo, soprattutto se non te la senti. Ti ho detto di avvisarmi prima semplicemente perché non voglio rischiare di farti qualcosa che non desideri. Ora, che ne dici di qualche coccola?».

Leggermente tranquillizzato dalla reazione positiva dell'amato il ragazzo si calmò, ma, desideroso di dargli perlomeno una spiegazione per quel due di picche, iniziò a ragionare ad alta voce.

«Pitch, io non mentivo prima: non è come pensi. Ho voglia di te, molta voglia, ancora adesso, però, non so, in quel momento ho avuto paura. Non sentirti in colpa, ti prego: adoro la tua indole, mi piace come mi tratti e non voglio che cambi. Questa volta, però, forse, vorrei solo che fossi un po' più delicato».

L'Uomo Nero, che, concentrato, lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo, sospirò e gli chiese con tono premuroso: «Sei assolutamente sicuro di voler proseguire? Non preferiresti fermarti qui, farti fare un po' di coccole e continuare un'altra volta? Non mi offenderò né arrabbierò se mi dirai che oggi non vuoi andare oltre».

Frost lo guardò di rimando e, con fare risoluto, rispose: «Sì, sono sicuro».

L'uomo gli sorrise, carezzandogli delicatamente i capelli, quindi si chinò sul suo orecchio e mormorò: «E va bene, Jack: se mi dici che sei sicuro ti credo. Andrò avanti, ma non preoccuparti: sarò delicatissimo».

Pitch gli aveva esplicitamente promesso che sarebbe stato delicato, ma Jack non si sarebbe mai aspettato, da parte sua, una tale premura e pazienza, non certo dopo che gli aveva negato un amplesso. Come prima cosa l'Uomo Nero lo aveva preso in braccio, stringendolo a sé e facendogli i grattini sulla nuca; quando lo aveva sentito rilassarsi lo aveva fatto stendere e lo aveva letteralmente ricoperto di baci, dalle tempie fino ai palmi, dai palmi alle clavicole, dalle clavicole fino alla punta dei piedi e poi di nuovo indietro, dai talloni lungo l'interno della gamba, fino a raggiungere il suo inguine; una volta lì aveva schiuso la bocca, accogliendo la sua virilità mai sopita per donargli la soddisfazione prima negata, e si era steso sul materasso per mettersi comodo.

Col senno di poi il ragazzo capì il perché di quella sistemazione: l'uomo, infatti, lo aveva corteggiato a lungo, prendendo l'erezione fino in gola e poi lasciandosela sfuggire tra le labbra per stimolarla con la punta della lingua, sfregandosela contro il palato e graffiandola leggermente coi denti, muovendo il capo così lentamente da portarlo quasi alla follia, e, nel frattempo, lo aveva tormentato anche con le mani, carezzandogli le cosce per eccitarlo e passando poi al petto per placare i brividi che lo attraversavano.

Frost aveva resistito per un quarto d'ora buono, rimanendo immobile per lasciare completa libertà all'altro, ma, alla fine, non aveva retto e gli aveva afferrato la destra, sperando che lo strattone lo inducesse ad aumentare il ritmo; vedendo che la presa d'iniziativa non aveva avuto effetto sospirò, frustrato, e decise di esprimersi in modo più esplicito: dopo avergli baciato delicatamente le dita le prese in bocca, succhiandone tre contemporaneamente e cercando di metterci tutta la passione possibile per trasmettergli il desiderio che provava.

Dopo qualche minuto Pitch ritrasse la mano, sfiorandogli leggermente le labbra in segno di ringraziamento, quindi le portò tra le sue gambe e iniziò a massaggiargli l'apertura: procedendo con estrema calma lo penetrò con un solo dito, inserendolo pian piano per abituarlo all'intrusione, adoprandosi in ogni modo per risparmiargli il dolore, e solo quando lo sentì perfettamente rilassato s'azzardò ad inserire una seconda falange.

A quel gesto il giovane non riuscì più a trattenersi, giunto prossimo al limite troppe volte per non poterlo oltrepassare, e venne, emettendo un gemito acuto e liberatorio che riecchieggiò nella stanza; l'Uomo Nero, che aveva continuato a stimolarlo anche durante l'orgasmo, sollevò un attimo il capo, leccandosi le labbra maliziosamente per dimostrare quanto aveva apprezzato il suo dono, quindi lo riabbassò, riprendendo il lavoro da dove l'aveva interrotto.

Jack rabbrividì quando sentì il calore avvolgergli nuovamente l'erezione non ancora sopita, ma non se ne lamentò: aprì meglio le gambe per lasciargli maggior agio, registrò a malapena il terzo dito intervenuto a penetrarlo e, inconsciamente, iniziò a spingersi verso quella mano che gli stava dando soddisfazione e che, tuttavia, era artefice di un'unione che non poteva che essere una pallida imitazione di quella che lui desiderava.

Come leggendogli nel pensiero l'uomo si sollevò, portandosi all'altezza dei suoi occhi, e il ragazzo rispose tempestivamente alla muta domanda che gli era stata fatta: gettandogli le braccia al collo lo attirò a sé, socchiuse le palpebre per tentarlo col proprio sguardo appannato e gli sussurrò: «Prendimi».

Chiudendo gli occhi per metabolizzare una sì provocante richiesta e assecondare il brivido d'eccitazione che lo aveva attraversato nell'udirla, Pitch si ricompose e si preparò: estrasse le falangi da lui, si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe aperte e, accarezzandogli il collo per tranquillizzarlo, lo penetrò. Procedette con un movimento lento, per non rischiare di ferirlo, ma anche fluido, per non tirare eccessivamente la corda e, forse, anche per la troppa impazienza accumulata; qualunque fosse il motivo che lo aveva portato a fare ciò, comunque, Frost non se ne lamentò: non solo non aveva avvertito il benché minimo dolore, ma nemmeno alcuna bruciante frizione. Si stupì non poco di ciò: aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine a quella sensazione, più piacevole che fastidiosa per i suoi nervi, ed aveva ormai accettato l'idea di provarla sempre nei primi minuti dell'amplesso, salvo sentirla sparire poco dopo grazie all'abilità e all'esperienza dell'amato; in quel caso, invece, non si era del tutto presentata, ed egli fu in grado di capire di essersi unito all'altro solo per il dolce senso di completezza che lo aveva colto.

Sfiorandogli i dorsali solo con la punta delle dita, per ringraziarlo di tutta la delicatezza che aveva usato, il giovane cercò le sue labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio passionale, e l'Uomo Nero assunse subito il comando, passandogli il palmo aperto sul fianco per non lasciare alcuna parte del suo corpo priva di attenzioni. Dopo poco azzardò un timido colpo di bacino, cui Jack rispose con un mugolio soddisfatto, quindi si decise e iniziò a spingere, dettando un ritmo lento e regolare, ma non per questo meno eccitante.

Incapace di seguirlo il ragazzo lo baciò un'ultima volta, poi volse il capo, offrendogli la giugulare; l'uomo, dal canto suo, non lo fece certo aspettare e si avventò su di essa, astenendosi però dal morderla e limitandosi a succhiarla e ridisegnarla con la lingua.

Ammaliato dal compagno Frost lo abbracciò, rispondendo alle sue dolci coccole con morbide carezze, e Pitch fece altrettanto, insinuando le mani sotto la sua schiena e stringendolo a sé, sollevandolo dal materasso quel tanto che bastava perché le lenzuola gli solleticassero la pelle, sospirando piano contro il suo collo per fargli capire quanto apprezzava quell'amplesso.

Aprendo di più la bocca, per respirare agevolmente e non gemere, il giovane svuotò la propria mente e cercò di immergersi completamente in quell'atto di dolcezza e passione: era a dir poco sublime sentire l'altro sopra di sé, impegnato a corteggiarlo, avvertire ogni suo più piccolo movimento, curato per dargli il massimo piacere, udire la sua voce, seppur soffocata, percepire il suo amore sconfinato in qualsiasi suo gesto, dal tenero modo in cui lo teneva tra le braccia a quello premuroso con cui gli sosteneva il bacino per non farlo scivolare.

Chiuse gli occhi, per meglio godersi quelle splendide sensazioni che lo colmavano, ma presto capì che l'altro era prossimo all'orgasmo, quindi, avanzando a tentoni nell'oscurità, si accostò al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò: «V-Vieni dentro di me...!».

Non si seppe spiegare il perché della richiesta: a parte in rarissime occasioni, capitate più per sfortuna che non per reale intenzione, l'Uomo Nero aveva sempre raggiunto l'apice dentro di lui, senza chiedere il permesso né ricevere alcun esplicito desiderio, quindi non v'era ragione di temere che quella volta si sarebbe astenuto dal farlo. L'uomo, però, forse per comprensione, forse, più probabilmente, perché troppo perso per riflettere a fondo, non disse nulla e lo accontentò: facendo scivolare la destra sulla sua virilità, per stimolarla un'ultima volta, lo strinse forte a sé, poi, dopo due secche spinte, venne dentro di lui.

Un calore molto maggiore del consueto prese Jack al bassoventre, colando sui suoi lombi come tiepido miele, riscaldandolo fin nel profondo: con un sorriso egli si lasciò pervadere da quella sensazione, tanto nuova quanto piacevole, arricciando le dita dei piedi e accorgendosi a malapena di aver raggiunto l'orgasmo a sua volta, quindi si rilassò.

Piccoli brividi caldi lo attraversavano ancora, ma il ragazzo non riuscì nemmeno a sussultare: era abituato a perdere temporaneamente le forze dopo un amplesso, ma in quel momento si sentiva completamente e definitivamente esausto. Gemendo per la fatica volse il viso, lieto di vedere Pitch fare altrettanto, e lo fissò, incapace di fare altro.

Probabilmente intuendo quale fosse il suo stato l'Uomo Nero lo baciò e gli sussurrò a fior di labbra: «Ti amo, piccolo mio».

Commosso Frost gli sorrise, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima dall'occhio sinistro, ma, prima ancora che potesse pensare di rispondergli, capitolò, chiudendo le palpebre e scivolando in un sonno profondo.

Dopo la dichiarazione Pitch aveva, come di consueto, nascosto il viso contro il collo di Jack: nonostante stessero insieme ormai da mesi si sentiva sempre in imbarazzo in quei momenti, tant'è che, di norma, confessava il proprio amore solo di rado e sempre quando l'altro dormiva; in quella occasione, però, non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi: il modo in cui il ragazzo gli si era donato era stato così dolce, l'abbraccio in cui l'aveva stretto così colmo di tenerezza, la sua espressione serena così commovente che l'Uomo Nero quasi non si era accorto di quel "ti amo" che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra.

Per fugare la vergogna che provava per essersi lasciato andare così si era subito dedicato a corteggiargli la giugulare, rimanendo dentro di lui per potersi godere il più a lungo possibile il calore rovente del suo ventre, e aveva sorriso nel sentire l'altro volgere il capo e aprire le gambe, per lasciargli il maggior agio possibile mentre veniva coccolato. Approfittando di quel silenzioso ma esplicito consenso aveva passato la lingua su ogni suo più piccolo lembo di pelle, non azzardandosi a succhiarla nel vedere quanto si era arrossata e ammorbidita; poi era risalito fino all'orecchio e, infine, fino al mento, pronto a strappargli l'ennesimo bacio, ma lì si era bloccato, troppo sorpreso per fare alcunché.

Frost non si era semplicemente rilassato, abbandonandosi sotto di lui per cercare di riprendersi, ma era direttamente caduto in un sonno profondo, l'espressione tranquilla, seppur sfinita, e l'aria di trovarsi perfettamente a proprio agio. L'uomo dovette sforzarsi non poco per non scoppiare a ridere: era ormai avvezzo a questi crolli, che il giovane subiva nonostante l'esperienza acquisita nei mesi passati, ma non gli era mai capitato di vederlo capitolare prima ancora della fine dell'amplesso.

Districando a fatica le braccia sciolse l'abbraccio, raddrizzò la schiena e si preparò ad asciugare il torace dell'altro, ma, con sommo stupore, lo trovò perfettamente asciutto: evidentemente, nonostante fosse venuto solo per la seconda volta, Jack non aveva versato il proprio seme. Adducendo quel fatto al lungo corteggiamento cui l'aveva sottoposto e alla stanchezza che il compagno, vista la stagione, aveva sicuramente accumulato per il troppo lavoro, Pitch cercò di non darvi troppo peso e si concentrò, piuttosto, su come porre fine all'unione senza ferirlo né svegliarlo: come prima cosa si caricò le sue cosce sulle proprie, sistemandole in modo che non potessero scivolare né intralciarlo; poi, premendo piano sul suo ventre, si mosse, scivolando lentamente fuori da lui e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro nel momento in cui evase la sua calda stretta; infine, dopo averlo ripulito con un pezzo di stoffa oscura, prontamente evocata, per lasciarlo perfettamente asciutto, si stese al suo fianco.

Si concesse qualche secondo di riposo, per riprendersi da quell'amplesso che, seppur dolce e calmo, lo aveva sfinito tanto quanto uno passionale, per la forza di volontà che aveva dovuto adoprare per trattenersi: era stato terribilmente difficile mantenere un ritmo controllato quando avrebbe desiderato con tutto sé stesso poter afferrare l'altro per i fianchi, costringerlo sotto di sé e spingersi a fondo dentro di lui, fino a sentirlo gridare di piacere, ma si era imposto di farlo per amore di Frost. Non importava se il suo profumo era stato così intenso da stordirlo, non importava se il calore del suo ventre era cresciuto al punto da diventare quasi insopportabile, non importava se la penetrazione era stata ancor più agevole del consueto, non importava se i suoi muscoli si erano contratti ancora più del solito attorno alla sua virilità, non importava nulla di tutto ciò: se il giovane gli aveva chiesto di essere trattato con dolcezza era perché ne sentiva il bisogno, e l'Uomo Nero preferiva fare violenza a sé stesso piuttosto che farla a lui.

Sentendosi troppo stanco per resistere a lungo decise di prepararsi per dormire: aveva lavorato alacremente per tutta la notte, e anche nelle notti precedenti, e lo aspettava una caccia grossa in occasione di Halloween, dunque era meglio che non si sforzasse eccessivamente.

Dopo aver fatto coricare Jack su un fianco recuperò la propria veste, che aveva tolto prima ancora di iniziare a corteggiarlo, quindi la appallottolò sotto il suo capo, in modo che il suo collo non si tendesse in posizioni innaturali, causandogli crampi al risveglio; drappeggiando la morbida coperta su entrambi si accoccolò dietro di lui, stringendolo in un dolce abbraccio e piegando le gambe, in modo da circondare completamente la sua figura rannicchiata; infine, dopo avergli depositato un lievissimo bacio di congedo sulla tempia, accomodò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando lentamente in un sonno profondo.

Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto ;) come sempre sentitevi libere di domandarmi qualsiasi cosa: io sono sempre felice di venirvi incontro e fugare i vostri dubbi. Vi specifico, comunque, che, come sempre, non lascerò nulla senza spiegazione, quindi ogni cosa che, per ora, vi appare misteriosa verrà successivamente spiegata; se però siete impazienti o avete il timore di non aver compreso qualcosa non esitate a contattarmi ^^.

Per quanto riguarda la pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo vi devo informare di una cosa: da lunedì a giovedì inclusi sarò alla fiera del libro di Bologna, per presentare due libri, e sarò ospite di una mia amica. Una volta tornata sarò esausta e ho tutta l'intenzione di riprendermi buttandomi a capofitto sulla stesura del prossimo capitolo, quindi direi che lo vedrete pubblicato entro giovedì 3 aprile ^^. Vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	3. Chapter 3

Eccomi qui! Prima di tutto, anche se ho tardato di un solo giorno, voglio scusarmi con voi: purtroppo ieri ho avuto impegni imprevisti e non sono stata molto bene, quindi ho preferito prendermi più tempo per concludere e revisionare il capitolo con calma piuttosto che pubblicare una schifezza in fretta e furia. Mi auguro sinceramente che, leggendolo, troviate sia valso l'attesa ^^ buona lettura!

NOTA: Onde evitare di scagliarvi contro un capitolo di sedici e passa pagine ho preferito fermarmi ad una decina e concludere prima del previsto, rimandando alcuni eventi al capitolo successivo e premurandomi, comunque, di fermarmi in un momento significativo; se, quindi, in questo non troverete tutto ciò che vi ho anticipato non preoccupatevi: tutto accadrà nel capitolo quattro ^^

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TERZO**

Per la seconda volta in quella giornata Jack dormì senza fare alcun sogno: scivolò semplicemente in una oscurità senza forma né volume, così profondamente immerso in essa da non rendersi nemmeno conto del tempo che passava. Ad un certo punto gli parve che qualcosa stesse provando a disturbare il suo sonno, riscuotendolo quel tanto che bastava a ricordargli che era ancora vivo e aveva ancora un corpo, ma, qualunque cosa fosse stata, sparì quasi subito, impedendogli di identificarla e lasciandolo riposare in pace.

Quando, ad un certo punto, si svegliò, fu completamente certo di essersi assopito solo pochi minuti prima, poiché si sentiva così stanco da non avere quasi la forza di sollevare le palpebre; ben deciso a riaddormentarsi reclinò il capo, tuttavia la curiosità l'ebbe vinta e, concentrandosi per aprire gli occhi, cercò l'amato.

Lo trovò immediatamente, e immediatamente si stupì: si aspettava di sorprenderlo nel sonno, teneramente accoccolato sul materasso mentre cercava di riprendersi dall'amplesso e, al contempo, di rubargli un abbraccio, invece lo vide perfettamente desto, teso e con le iridi cariche di preoccupazione.

Sostenendosi su un gomito Pitch si sollevò e, chinandosi su di lui, gli domandò con fare ansioso: «Jack, ti senti bene?».

Il ragazzo mugugnò debolmente, sentendo la propria bocca completamente impastata, ma alla fine riuscì a rispondere: «Mh, beh, mi sento un po' stanco, ma è normale: non ho dormito per molto».

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò intensamente e replicò: «Hai dormito per sedici ore di fila».

Sussultando per la notizia Frost gli indirizzò uno sguardo interrogativo e l'altro disse: «Ti sei addormentato prima ancora che ci separassimo, non hai mai emesso alcun lamento, né hai provato a muoverti, a differenza del solito. Sei rimasto immerso in un sonno profondo persino quando ho provato a svegliarti, quattro ore fa, e ora mi dici questo: tu non stai bene, Jack».

Il giovane si stropicciò le palpebre, per scacciare l'espressione assonnata che di certo aveva assunto, quindi replicò: «Mh, Pitch, non esagerare: ho solo dormito più del solito. Non mi sembra il caso di preoccuparsi, è una cosa che succede: chissà, magari ho riposato male, o magari ero solo molto stanco».

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte, chinandosi su di lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo con la punta del proprio naso, controllandogli attentamente gli occhi e la pelle, e alla fine concesse: «Effettivamente non hai nulla che non va: i tuoi occhi sono limpidi, ma non lucidi, la tua pelle è chiara e fresca come al solito, battito e respiro sono regolari e, a parte questo sonno improvviso, non vedo nulla di anomalo. Dev'essere solo un po' di stanchezza: non c'è altra spiegazione. Adesso, però, ti consiglio di alzarti, anche se non ti senti ben riposato: dormire troppo non fa bene né al fisico né alla mente. Te la senti? Posso mostrarti come ho cambiato il salone principale, oppure potremmo uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria: sono sicuro che ti aiuterebbe a riprenderti. Non serve che tu ti sforzi molto: è sufficiente che rimani attivo per qualche ora, poi, se lo vorrai, potrai dormire di nuovo».

Jack si prese qualche secondo per riflettere, combattuto tra la pigrizia e la solerzia, troppo stanco per potersi alzare e troppo annoiato per poter riposare, e alla fine cedette al secondo impulso: fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi aveva avvertito le proprie membra così pesanti da parergli di piombo e la propria bocca così impastata da faticare a parlare, e non vedeva l'ora di poter scacciare quelle due fastidiose sensazioni con una salutare passeggiata.

«Certo, volentieri: ho proprio bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca per svegliarmi! Mi passeresti i vestiti?» propose con enfasi.

Allungando la destra oltre il materasso Pitch afferrò i suoi vestiti, che aveva evidentemente sistemato e ripiegato accuratamente per ingannare l'attesa, e glieli porse, aspettando pazientemente che li indossasse e premurandosi personalmente di sistemare ogni piega o laccio fuori posto. Quando fu soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto aprì le braccia, richiamando sottilissimi tentacoli di sabbia magica e tessendoli tra loro, e in pochi secondi ricreò i pantaloni e la giacca con cui era solito abbigliarsi; si osservò per qualche istante, probabilmente per controllare che la stoffa fosse compatta e aderente come sempre, quindi scese dal letto e porse una mano all'amato per invitarlo a fare altrettanto.

Senza farsi pregare il ragazzo accettò l'aiuto, sostenendosi a quell'avambraccio premuroso mentre si assestava sui propri piedi incerti e non abbandonandolo nemmeno mentre recuperava il bastone, quindi si lasciò guidare lungo il corridoio, sbucando presto nel salone centrale; dopo un breve giro panoramico, in cui si lasciò descrivere dal compagno le migliorie apportate alle gabbie e gli mostrò i pupazzi di neve che aveva realizzato, espresse il desiderio di visitare un luogo più luminoso e arioso per scacciare definitivamente la stanchezza e l'uomo annuì, accompagnandolo verso un'apertura che non avevano mai utilizzato.

Procedendo fiducioso dietro di lui, lungo un budello che si faceva sempre più stretto e tortuoso, Frost non si lasciò mai prendere dal panico, nemmeno quando dovette ruotare il torso e camminare di lato per poter avanzare, e alla fine, come si aspettava, raggiunse il fondo di quel tunnel e uscì all'aria aperta. Inizialmente intralciato dalla figura dell'Uomo Nero che gli ostruiva la visuale e dagli arbusti che ricoprivano il terreno, fece poco caso al paesaggio e si curò, piuttosto, di scuotersi di dosso la polvere e non inciampare, ma quando si decise ad alzare lo sguardo rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

Di fronte a lui, infatti, si trovava una piccola conca, un paradiso in miniatura che l'acqua aveva scavato, nei secoli, nella pietra, erodendola, ammorbidendola, rimodellandola fino a scavarsi un alveo sinuoso in cui scorrere placidamente, lambendo con delicatezza ciò che aveva distrutto e adattato al proprio volere. Le pareti di roccia stratificata erano perfettamente lisce, seppur irregolari, e chiudevano il bacino in un'alta muraglia in ogni direzione, ad esclusione del lato ovest, dove, a fatica, si aprivano, rivelando uno spicchio di cielo, una minuta porzione di orizzonte imporporata dal tramonto.

Incantato dalla vista del sole morente il giovane fissò l'astro, seguendolo con lo sguardo finché non lo vide scomparire oltre i monti, e solo a quel punto riuscì a riscuotersi e voltarsi, per rimirare ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle; si pentì subito di non averlo fatto prima: ormai la luce era quasi del tutto sparita e le ombre, già fitte per propria natura in un luogo tanto infossato, si scurivano a vista d'occhio, divorando ogni particolare e rendendo il tutto piatto e grigio. Fortunatamente la relazione con Pitch lo aveva portato ad abituarsi in fretta all'oscurità: benché non realmente sensibile ai raggi luminosi questi preferiva sovente rimanere nelle tenebre, dove si trovava decisamente più a proprio agio, e Jack lo aveva presto imitato, assecondando sia la sua natura che la propria; gli fu quindi sufficiente attendere un minuto scarso per veder emergere dal buio ogni singolo dettaglio di quel magnifico eden.

A differenza di quello che aveva immaginato l'acqua non sgorgava dal sottosuolo, ma colava direttamente dalla cima di quel piccolo antro, dividendosi il rivoli sottili e bagnandolo per un ampio tratto, creando giochi di riflessi in continuo movimento; scorrendo tra una stalagmite e l'altra si faceva strada verso il basso, raccogliendosi in una polla perfettamente circolare, limpidissima, ma così profonda da parere senza fondo, indugiando in essa fino a fermarsi del tutto e diventare più lucida di uno specchio; proprio quando non la si sarebbe più potuta distinguere dal cielo stellato che ricreava in sé, tuttavia, riprendeva la propria strada, scivolando silenziosamente nel letto che si era scavata e scomparendo con un lieve mormorio nel sottobosco. Tutto, in quella conca, ad eccezione dell'alveo e di alcune porzioni di parete così inclinate da risultare incombenti, era completamente ricoperto di muschio, cui, nelle zone pianeggianti, si aggiungevano finissimi ciuffi d'erba, e la zona centrale era adorna di minuti fiori bianchi di cui il ragazzo non conosceva il nome, ma la cui bellezza era comunque in grado di apprezzare.

Chinandosi ne colse uno, portandolo vicino al viso per osservarlo meglio e gioendo nel vedere che i suoi petali, all'apparenza completamente nivei, erano in realtà screziati di viola, nero e blu scuro nella loro parte più interna, come se l'Uomo Nero in persona si fosse premurato di abbellirli con la propria essenza, quindi commentò: «Non so davvero cosa dire, Pitch: questo posto è bellissimo».

«Incredibile, sono riuscito a zittire Jack Frost in persona!» lo canzonò l'uomo.

«Beh, che c'è di strano?» domandò Frost; «Tra i due il gran chiacchierone sei tu: sei così innamorato della tua stessa voce che passi ore e ore a parlare pur di poterti ascoltare».

«Come se tu fossi dispiaciuto di questo fatto» lo rimbeccò Pitch, piccato.

I due rimasero in tensione per qualche secondo, fissandosi di sottecchi, lo sguardo accigliato, poi, in coro, scoppiarono a ridere: adoravano punzecchiarsi a vicenda in quel modo, cercando ciascuno di provocare l'altro, e lo facevano ormai così spesso da essere in perfetta sintonia, comprendendo immediatamente quando lo scherzo iniziava e non rischiando mai di malinterpretare alcuna apparente critica.

Fugando l'ilarità l'Uomo Nero gli spiegò: «Sono felice che ti piaccia. In verità, come hai potuto vedere, è piuttosto scomoda da utilizzare per accedere al mio covo, ma a volte preferisco faticare pur di poterla rimirare. Era da parecchio che volevo mostrartela, ma ho preferito aspettare: quei piccoli fiori che vedi spuntano solo in questa stagione e ci tenevo molto a mostrarteli».

Intenerito il giovane rispose: «Sono splendidi, Pitch: hanno un profumo intenso, nonostante siano così piccoli, e dei colori meravigliosi. Osservandoli da vicino ho notato che non sono semplicemente bianchi, ma hanno delle piccole screziature viola, blu e persino nere nella zona interna: sembra quasi che la mia essenza e la tua siano state fuse insieme in un unico fiore».

L'uomo sussultò a quella descrizione, palesemente colto di sorpresa da un tale intuito che, in due semplici frasi, aveva smascherato ciò che lui aveva gelosamente custodito nella propria mente per mesi, quindi borbottò: «Non esagerare, poeta! Sono fiori e null'altro. Piuttosto, perché non ti dai una mossa? Fino a cinque minuti fa smaniavi per sgranchirti le gambe, ora non venirmi a dire che hai cambiato idea!».

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertito dall'ennesima dimostrazione di timidezza dell'amato, Jack gli tirò il bastone e concluse: «Va bene, va bene, timidone, arrivo subito! Tienimi un attimo il bastone: voglio bere un po'».

Saltando da una zolla di muschio all'altra raggiunse il lato opposto della conca, dove una piccola piattaforma ribassata consentiva di accedere facilmente alla pozza, quindi si inginocchiò e immerse le mani nell'acqua; rabbrividendo un poco nel sentirla così gelida da essere quasi prossima al congelamento non si perse d'animo e, prendendo un profondo respiro, se la spruzzò sul viso, raccogliendone poi una piccola quantità nei palmi chiusi a coppa e sorseggiandola piano.

Sentire quel liquido gelido scorrere sulla propria pelle e lungo la propria gola fu una sensazione forse un po' sconvolgente, ma decisamente stimolante: in un battito di ciglia tutta la stanchezza e l'apatia che aveva provato sino a quel momento sparirono, scivolando via dalle sue membra insieme a quelle minute stille, e quando si rialzò in piedi si sentì rinvigorito e perfettamente pronto ad affrontare l'inverno incombente.

«Sono pronto!» esclamò, raggiungendo di corsa il compagno.

Scuotendo il capo Pitch lo bloccò, si strappò un lembo della veste e lo asciugò, sfregandogli più volte il tessuto sulle guance e tra le dita per assicurarsi di non lasciare alcuna traccia di umidità, quindi riparò la propria giacca e disse: «A volte sembri davvero un bambino, Jack. Forza, andiamo».

Dopo aver intuito a che latitudine si trovava Jack decise di fare a Pitch un regalo, come ringraziamento per avergli mostrato quello splendido angolo di paradiso: con un agile balzo saltò su una roccia, poi su un ramo, scalando rapidamente l'albero e lanciandosi nel cielo; ridendo salì sempre più in alto, volando a zig zag, compiendo piroette e capriole di ogni tipo, e quando, finalmente, il potere del bastone si attivò completamente, atterrò, presto seguito da minutissimi fiocchi di neve.

Camminando quieti nel bosco i due si godettero qualche ora di tranquillità, discorrendo del più e del meno, seguendo gli animali notturni nelle proprie peregrinazioni per scoprirne le abitudini, ammirando lo spettacolo della bianca coltre che, pian piano, ricopriva ogni cosa, scambiandosi occhiate complici e gioendo ciascuno della presenza dell'altro. Per tutto il tempo si comportarono con naturalezza, parlando fluentemente e non provando il benché minimo imbarazzo: si conoscevano troppo bene per potersi lasciar prendere da sciocche preoccupazioni, ed erano ormai ben avvezzi a quel tipo di intimità, molto meno sensuale di quella dei loro amplessi, ma non per questo meno gradevole.

Il ragazzo avrebbe tanto voluto protrarre l'incontro fino all'alba e anche oltre, parlando con l'amato, ascoltando la sua voce vibrante, giocando con lui nella neve e, perché no?, tirandogli anche qualche scherzo, ma era ormai tempo per entrambi di tornare al lavoro. Fu per questo che, con un sospiro, disse: «Sono passate ore da quando mi sono svegliato, ormai, e non mi sento affatto stanco: evidentemente avevo solo dormito troppo. Non mi serve riposare ancora, quindi è il caso che torni al lavoro: è arrivato il momento di portare la neve nel mondo. Pensavo di iniziare dal Canada quest'anno, va bene? Tu, invece, che farai?».

L'Uomo Nero gli carezzò il capo e replicò: «Molto bene, Jack. Io mi sto preparando per Halloween, quindi pensavo di visitare gli stati dell'America del Nord: lì la festa è molto più sentita che altrove, le vetrine dei negozi sono già state allestite con ragnatele, fantasmi e sciocchezze simili e i bambini iniziano a raccontarsi storie dell'orrore prima di andare a dormire. E' il clima ideale per fare un po' di riscaldamento prima della grande notte che mi aspetta».

«Quindi ci separiamo?» domandò Frost, con una punta di rimpianto nella voce.

L'uomo, che lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo, trattenne a stento una risata, probabilmente divertito dall'atteggiamento già nostalgico del giovane, quindi si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e chiese: «Allora, che succede? Hai intenzione di lasciarmi per sempre, Jack? Suvvia, non è la prima volta che ci salutiamo: lo scorso inverno abbiamo passato la maggior parte del tempo separati, vedendoci solo una o due volte a settimana, e non avevi mai fatto così. Ti stai forse sciogliendo, spiritello ghiacciato?».

Non sapendo come rispondere il giovane serrò le labbra, guardando altrove per nascondere il turbamento che lo aveva colto: egli, infatti, non si sentiva solo triste per l'imminente separazione e imbarazzato per la provocazione, ma anche, e soprattutto, confuso, incapace di spiegarsi il proprio comportamento che, col senno di poi, gli parve terribilmente capriccioso e infantile. Perché mai s'era dispiaciuto così tanto all'idea di passare qualche giorno lontano dall'amato? Non era la prima volta che accadeva, come questi gli aveva ricordato, sapeva ormai da mesi che sarebbe successo e, ad ogni modo, era certo che Pitch avrebbe sfruttato ogni occasione per fargli una gradita sorpresa, inviando uno dei propri Incubi a scortarlo o presentandosi di persona per un breve e dolce saluto: v'erano, dunque, numerosi e validi motivi per non preoccuparsi. Era perfettamente consapevole di ciò, più ci rifletteva a mente fredda e più si convinceva di questo fatto, eppure non riusciva ad allontanare la tristezza del proprio cuore: più pensava e più la sentiva intensificarsi, diventando un onere più pesante di un macigno, trascinandolo a terra con sé, soverchiandolo fin quasi a fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Proprio quando la miriade di pensieri contrastanti che gli affollava la mente divenne così fitta e rumorosa da bloccargli il respiro e irrigidirgli i muscoli, portandolo sull'orlo del panico, l'Uomo Nero giunse prontamente in suo soccorso: senza chiedergli alcuna spiegazione lo abbracciò, attirandolo a sé e facendo aderire la sua schiena al proprio torace, quindi accostò il viso al suo orecchio e lo consolò.

«Jack, piccolo mio, non ti intristire: non ci stiamo separando per sempre. Sei stato tu a spiegarmi che ti basta qualche settimana per portare l'inverno nel mondo, quindi ti basta avere un po' di pazienza e impegnarti: vedrai che, quando avrai finito, non ti ricorderai nemmeno di questa attesa. Il fatto che saremo entrambi impegnati, comunque, non ci impedisce di vederci: sono sicuro che riusciremo a ritagliarci qualche ora libera per stare insieme. Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Quando Halloween sarà passato ti verrò a cercare e ti accompagnerò, così potrai terminare il tuo compito senza sentirti solo e poi passare subito del tempo con me, nel luogo e nel modo che più ti andranno in quel momento».

Infinitamente grato all'altro per essere intervenuto Jack si voltò e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, sentendosi incredibilmente fortunato per aver trovato un compagno tanto comprensivo e amorevole: nonostante l'apparenza burbera e perfida, infatti, l'uomo lo amava dal profondo del cuore e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di renderlo felice, persino dimostrare apertamente il suo affetto.

Mugolando piano avvertì Pitch iniziare a coccolarlo, facendogli i grattini sulla nuca e carezzandogli a pieni palmi la schiena, e ricambiò ridisegnandogli la giugulare con una lunga scia di teneri baci: uno per aver tentato di sdrammatizzare, uno per avergli lasciato tempo per riflettere, uno per essere accorso al momento opportuno, uno per la delicatezza che aveva usato, uno per non avergli chiesto spiegazione per il suo atteggiamento, uno per la dolce promessa che gli aveva fatto, e così via, in una serie e un elenco che, potenzialmente, avrebbe potuto accrescere all'infinito.

Dopo un minuto di commoventi effusioni Frost si riprese e, inspirando un ultima volta il profumo intenso dell'Uomo Nero, si staccò da lui e disse semplicemente: «Grazie».

L'uomo distolse lo sguardo e fece un rapido gesto con la mano, come per archiviare la questione ed evitarsi l'imbarazzo di rispondere, quindi replicò: «Buon lavoro, Jack, e sta' attento a non sforzarti troppo».

Il giovane gli sorrise e concluse: «Buon lavoro anche a te, Pitch».

Chinandosi sul suo viso posò le proprie labbra sulle sue, così delicatamente da poter ancora sentire il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle, quindi indietreggiò di un passo, ridisegnandogli coi polpastrelli la linea della mandibola; si concesse qualche istante di sospensione, per rimirare le limpide iridi dell'altro in tutto il loro splendore, quindi si voltò e prese il volo, allontanandosi rapido nel cielo e inviando un refolo di vento e neve a scompigliargli i capelli in un ultimo saluto.

Erano passati ormai tre giorni da quel congedo e Jack si sentiva in perfetta forma: aveva visitato ogni angolo di Canada e Alaska, richiamando venti gelidi e tempeste e ricoprendole interamente di neve, creando una coltre compatta e spessa quasi un metro, godendosi le grida eccitate dei bambini che avevano gioito per quella lieta sorpresa, assicurandosi che potessero giocare per giorni e giorni prima che il ghiaccio si sciogliesse, e si sentiva al settimo cielo. Migliaia di infanti credevano in lui e in centinaia lo avevano avvistato, indicandolo stupiti mentre volava nel cielo, la stanchezza non lo aveva colto nonostante avesse lavorato a lungo e senza fare alcuna pausa e la nostalgia iniziale era presto sparita, diventando un ricordo tanto incomprensibile quanto lontano: nulla sarebbe mai potuto andare per il meglio.

Soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto decise di cambiare zona e approfittarne per concedersi uno sfizio cui pensava ormai da mesi: far visita a Jamie. Doveva tutto a quel bambino dalla forza di volontà inattaccabile, che aveva non solo spronato i suoi amici a combattere Pitch, ma li aveva anche convinti a credere nello Spirito del Divertimento, e questi aveva intenzione di riservargli un trattamento speciale, finché fosse stato possibile: neve abbondante per tutto l'inverno e una visita all'anno. Probabilmente, ad uno spettatore esterno, sarebbe parsa ben poca cosa come ringraziamento per tutto ciò che aveva ricevuto da lui, ma il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di esagerare: Jamie aveva bisogno dei propri spazi per crescere, imparando pian piano tutto ciò che gli serviva per maturare, e Frost non lo voleva ostacolare, creando un rapporto che sarebbe stata tanto incredibile quanto deleterio per la sua formazione.

Evocando i venti più rapidi che conosceva si diresse verso il proprio stagno natio, raggiungendolo in breve tempo, e da lì deviò verso la casa della famiglia Bennett, individuandola proprio pochi minuti prima che l'ultima luce venisse spenta; appropinquandosi silenziosamente atterrò sul davanzale della prima e ultima cameretta che avesse mai visitato, quindi bussò discretamente al vetro, sperando che il rumore fosse sufficiente ad attirare l'attenzione di colui che stava cercando.

Dovette insistere un poco prima di ricevere una risposta, ma, per sua fortuna, meno di un minuto dopo una testa arruffata spuntò dall'oscurità, voltandosi qua e là per individuare la fonte del fastidio; sventolando la destra il giovane lo salutò, già eccitato all'idea di poter passare del tempo con lui, ma ben presto si rese conto di non essere il più entusiasta dei due.

«Jack, Jack, sei tu! Finalmente sei tornato! E' da un anno che non ti vedo, dove ti eri cacciato!? Mi farai volare con te? Porterai la neve? Eh, Jack?» esclamò Jamie.

Portandosi l'indice alla bocca Jack lo esortò a far silenzio, per evitare che le sue grida di gioia richiamassero i genitori, quindi aspettò che aprisse la finestra e sussurrò: «Shhh, Jamie, non gridare così! Non vorrai far accorrere i tuoi genitori, vero? Sono appena andati a letto. E' ancora troppo presto per parlare in tranquillità: dobbiamo aspettare che si addormentino, o ti sentiranno di sicuro. Facciamo così: per adesso io tornerò in città a portare un po' di neve, mentre tu mi aspetterai qui, lasciando la finestra socchiusa, così, tra una mezz'oretta, potremo passare un po' di tempo insieme. Ti va?».

Il bambino, in risposta, annuì vigorosamente, socchiudendo le imposte e saltellando fino al letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte e fremendo visibilmente per l'attesa.

Soddisfatto della reazione il ragazzo si allontanò e sorvolò la città, posizionandosi sull'edificio più alto per poterla abbracciare completamente con lo sguardo: concentrandosi evocò nubi e venti gelidi, lasciando che il proprio potere fluisse dal bastone in un raggio luminoso, e in pochi secondi finissimi fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere dal cielo. Dando fondo a tutta la propria abilità Frost di adoperò per far sì che questi aumentassero di dimensioni e numero, diventando presto così fitti da ridurre la visibilità a pochi metri, e si premurò di ricoprire il terreno di un sottile strato di ghiaccio, in modo da farli attecchire immediatamente; come aveva programmato in mezz'ora scarsa la coltre aveva già raggiunto uno spessore considerevole, che avrebbe di certo portato alla chiusura di scuole e uffici, quindi decise di lasciare che la nevicata continuasse e si esaurisse da sé e tornò a piedi fino all'abitazione della famiglia Bennett.

Arrampicandosi agilmente lungo la grondaia raggiunse nuovamente il davanzale e si insinuò attraverso la finestra, richiudendola silenziosamente dietro di sé per non farsi scoprire, ma una voce a lui ben nota esclamò: «Jack!?».

«Pitch, sei tu!?» chiese il giovane, esterrefatto.

Voltandosi ebbe conferma dei propri sospetti: una figura scura e allampanata si stagliava contro l'ingresso della stanza, impossibile da non notare, dalle fattezze assolutamente inconfondibili; aguzzando lo sguardo Jack riuscì a focalizzarla meglio, individuando la scollatura dell'amato e quindi il suo viso, atteggiato ad un'espressione sorpresa, certamente molto simile a quella che lui stesso aveva assunto, ma prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare a come reagire a quella inaspettata visita un cuscino colpì Pitch in pieno petto.

«Non ti preoccupare, Jack, ti difenderò io dall'Uomo Nero!» intervenne Jamie, brandendo con spirito combattivo un secondo guanciale.

«No, no, fermo!» lo bloccò il ragazzo, sforzandosi di imbastire una scusa credibile; «E' troppo pericoloso: ci penso io!».

Impugnando saldamente il bastone avanzò, cercando di sembrare minaccioso e aggressivo, ma purtroppo vide che l'Uomo Nero non stava al gioco: invece di fuggire, infatti, rimaneva immobile, le iridi cariche di stupore e confusione, rovinando il piano architettato e rischiando addirittura di farli scoprire; preoccupato che il bambino decidesse nuovamente di giungere in suo soccorso Frost tentò di fargli un cenno col capo, ma, non vedendo in lui alcun cambiamento, decise di passare alle maniere forti: evocando i propri poteri accese la verga di un gelido fuoco, quindi lo scatenò, mirando ai piedi del finto avversario e congelando il mobiletto che si trovava dietro di lui.

Finalmente l'uomo sembrò riscuotersi e, con un grido spaventato, indietreggiò, dissolvendosi in una nube di sabbia nera e scomparendo nel corridoio; soddisfatto il giovane si rilassò e, rivolgendosi a Jamie, gli ordinò: «Mi raccomando, resta nella tua camera, non scendere nemmeno dal letto: ci penso io a scacciare l'Uomo Nero. Aspettami qui, tornerò in fretta!».

Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio e quindi le scale e mettendosi subito alla ricerca dell'amato: seguendo la perimetria della casa entrò dapprima in sala da pranzo, poi in cucina, poi in un piccolo anticamera, scrutando ogni ombra per cercare di individuarlo, ma non trovò alcunché; sconsolato passò al salotto, ma prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto qualcosa lo afferrò per il collo e lo sbatté violentemente contro il muro.

Preso dal panico provò a divincolarsi, ma l'essere ignoto lo anticipò, immobilizzandogli i polsi accanto al viso e schiacciandolo col proprio corpo; in uno strenuo tentativo di difesa Jack provò a morderlo, ma questi lo evitò abilmente, emettendo una vibrante risata e posando poi le sue labbra sulle sue.

Travolto da un rassicurante profumo di muschio e da quel gesto inaspettato il ragazzo capì subito che l'aggressore non era altri che Pitch e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, schiudendo inavvertitamente la bocca e dando la possibilità all'altro di approfittarne: sopraffatto dal suo corteggiamento non riuscì ad opporsi e gemette in quell'eccitante bacio rubato che stava diventando sempre meno casto, ma alla fine, ben consapevole del luogo in cui si trovava, decise di interromperlo e parlargli.

Volgendo a fatica il viso riuscì a sfuggire alla sua lingua curiosa e, ansimando, balbettò: «Mh, Pitch, f-fermo, Jamie è ancora sveglio, pensa se venisse qui e ci vedesse...».

«In tal caso potrebbe imparare cose molto interessanti» rispose prontamente l'Uomo Nero, leccandogli subito dopo la giugulare.

«Pitch!» sbottò Frost, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a specificare le ragioni di quel rimprovero.

Sbuffando l'uomo lo lasciò andare e gli mormorò in un orecchio: «Sarai pure il Guardiano del divertimento, ma sai essere davvero noioso».

Piccato e preoccupato il giovane controbatté: «Pitch, sei impazzito!? E' solo un bambino, sarebbe un trauma! E poi, prova a pensare a quanto si sentirebbe confuso nel vedere l'Uomo Nero e...».

«Jack, suvvia, stavo solo scherzando» lo interruppe Pitch, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Rassicurato dall'affermazione Jack si rilassò, ma subito dopo tornò alla carica e gli intimò: «Pitch, devi promettermi che non ti farai mai più vedere insieme a me da Jamie, né da altri bambini».

L'Uomo Nero roteò gli occhi, emettendo un borbottio infastidito ed eludendo la domanda, ma quando vide l'altro aprire bocca per insistere cedette ed esclamò: «E va bene, va bene, prometto! Contento? Ora vuoi salutarmi come si deve?».

Ridacchiando il ragazzo rispose: «Ma come, pensavo ti piacesse essere accolto con un bacio! Se preferisci sentirmi parlare, però, non c'è problema. Come ti avevo già anticipato sono stato in Canada e in Alaska in questi giorni e li ho completamente coperti di neve, così non dovrò più preoccuparmi di visitarli almeno per qualche settimana. Ho fatto questa piccola deviazione per venire a salutare Jamie: ci tenevo a rivederlo e a regalargli una nevicata in anticipo. Dopo, però, ho intenzione di andare in Europa: là avrò molto lavoro da fare. Pensavo di rimanerci per cinque o sei giorni, poi di venirti a trovare: che ne dici?».

«E' un'ottima idea, Jack: io, però, volevo solo un altro bacio» replicò l'uomo con un ghigno divertito.

Passandogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi lo attirò a sé, costringendolo ad aprire un po' le gambe per avvicinarsi, quindi accostò il viso al suo e aspettò pazientemente che partecipasse coi propri tempi; Frost, dal canto suo, non lo fece aspettare a lungo: senza alcuna esitazione lo abbracciò, sfiorandogli il naso col proprio per poter affogare in quelle iridi cangianti che tanto adorava, quindi scivolò un poco più in basso e posò le labbra sulle sue. Rimase immobile per qualche istante, godendosi quel momento di sospensione, quindi schiuse la bocca per approfondire il contatto: protendendo la lingua cercò la gemella, lambendola lentamente, coinvolgendola in quella danza sensuale che conosceva ormai alla perfezione, abbandonandola per corteggiare il palato e poi tornando subito a riunirsi con lei, inclinando il capo pur di raggiungerla con maggior facilità e gemendo nel sentirla tanto calda e serica.

Affatto abituato a sovrastare il compagno in altezza preferì sedersi sulle sue cosce, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per indurlo a chinarsi e non interrompere il bacio e vezzeggiandogli la pelle scoperta del petto con i polpastrelli, sentendosi avvampare sempre più: la sua bocca era così morbida e invitante, le sue mani curiose così esperte, le sue carezze così sensuali, il suo corpo così...

«Pssst, Jack! Hai mandato via l'Uomo Nero?» sussurrò Jamie dalla tromba delle scale.

Spaventato da quell'intromissione il giovane trasalì e soffocò un'esclamazione stupita nel bacio: si era completamente scordato del bambino che lo attendeva al piano superiore. Dimentico del rimprovero che aveva indirizzato a Pitch per la sua aggressione si era completamente lasciato andare, rabbrividendo ad ogni suo tocco, avvertendo scariche d'eccitazione per la sua sola vicinanza, sentendo il desiderio crescere rapidamente in lui fino a diventare quasi un impulso irrefrenabile, ed era certo che, se solo non fosse arrivato un terzo incomodo, avrebbe impiegato ben poco a spogliarsi e chiedergli soddisfazione: già si immaginava nudo, gli avambracci e le clavicole premute contro il muro e le natiche ben esposte, intento a gemere a gran voce mentre l'altro lo penetrava, scosso dalle sue spinte, assordato dai suoi ansiti, sopraffatto dalla sua passione subito prima di raggiungere l'apice.

Scuotendo il capo allontanò a fatica e a malincuore quelle languide visioni, cercando di sopire le proprie voglie in vista della conversazione che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, quindi domandò a voce bassa: «Pitch, allora ci rivediamo in Europa? Mi verrai a cercare?».

L'Uomo Nero ridacchiò nel vederlo tanto stravolto, ma non tirò ulteriormente la corda e rispose: «Sì, tranquillo: invierò degli Incubi a cercarti tra qualche giorno. Ora vai da Jamie, prima che lui scenda, e ricomponiti: non vorrai traumatizzarlo presentandoti così, come dire, infiammato, vero, puledrino focoso?».

«Stupido!» lo zittì Jack.

Piccato per la provocazione fece per allontanarsi, risistemandosi la felpa stropicciata e i capelli; dopo poco, però, tornò indietro, rubando un ultimo bacio all'amato come risarcimento per l'amplesso negato e dirigendosi definitivamente nella camera di Jamie con una risata.

Senza esitare nemmeno un secondo Pitch si dissolse in un flusso di sabbia magica e seguì l'amato su per le scale, celandosi nella sua ombra, balzando da un angolo buio all'altro e infilandosi, infine, sotto il letto di Jamie: aveva promesso di non farsi vedere insieme a Jack in quella stanza, non certo di non entrarci.

Incastrato tra giocattoli dimenticati e cianfrusaglie cercò di sistemarsi come meglio poté, piegando le gambe per adattarsi a quel giaciglio tanto corto e tendendo l'orecchio per origliare la chiacchierata: non era realmente interessato ad essa, ma non aveva nulla di meglio da fare per ingannare l'attesa e, effettivamente, era curioso di capire perché mai il compagno sembrasse tanto interessato a quel bambino e lo considerasse tanto speciale.

Dopo pochi minuti, tuttavia, quella punta di gelosia che aveva provato sparì completamente: Jamie era patetico e seccante esattamente come qualsiasi altro infante. Aveva completamente monopolizzato la conversazione, lanciandosi in confusi racconti delle proprie noiosissime avventure e saltando continuamente da un argomento all'altro, narrando con tanta enfasi da far tremare il letto e ripetendosi molto spesso, e quegli sporadici incoraggiamenti che Frost gli faceva sembravano dargli un'energia e una parlantina infinite.

Fortunatamente, dopo una mezz'ora che era parsa lunga un secolo, il giovane intervenne, ringraziandolo per la compagnia e l'entusiasmo e avvisandolo che, ormai, era tempo che si salutassero.

«Ma Jack, tanto domani non c'è scuola!» protestò il bambino.

Jack, in risposta, rise e sentenziò: «A maggior ragione: non vorrai certo rimanere in casa a dormire mentre i tuoi amici giocano a palle di neve! Forza, Jamie: è ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte».

Mugugnando l'interpellato si sistemò, cercando ancora di imbastire una debole difesa ma cedendo quasi subito; proprio quando l'Uomo Nero fu certo che il ragazzo stesse per allontanarsi, però, Jamie chiese con un fil di voce: «Jack, mi dai un abbraccio?».

L'uomo non udì alcuna risposta verbale, ma il fruscio che avvertì fu sin troppo eloquente: alzando gli occhi al cielo cercò di tollerare quella inopportuna dimostrazione d'affetto, trattenendosi dall'intervenire per porvi fine, ma presto ebbe ben altro a cui pensare.

«Jack, hai cambiato profumo?» domandò, senza alcun preavviso, il bambino.

«Ma cosa ti viene in mente, ti sembro il tipo che si mette il profumo!?» esclamò Frost.

«Beh, hai un profumo diverso dal solito: prima sapevi di neve e fresco, adesso sai anche di fiori e sei più caldo. Profumi un po' come prima e un po' come la zia, la sorella della mamma, però, quella giovane, non la zia Agata: la zia Agata puzza».

Dopo essere scoppiato a ridere per l'affermazione finale il giovane si riprese e replicò: «Se sei così sicuro che io abbia un profumo diverso ti credo, ma ti assicuro che non può essere mio: in me non c'è nulla di diverso rispetto al solito. Probabilmente mi si sarà attaccato ai vestiti mentre viaggiavo. Forza, non rimuginarci troppo: è ora di dormire! Cerca di riposare: domani ti aspetta una lunga giornata di giochi. Sogni d'oro, Jamie: al prossimo anno».

Camminando con passo leggero il ragazzo si allontanò, salutando il proprio interlocutore un'ultima volta, quindi uscì dalla stanza, scendendo al piano inferiore e sfruttando la porta sul retro per uscire indisturbato.

Costretto ad aspettare che il bambino si assopisse Pitch approfittò di quella pausa imposta per riflettere: come mai il profumo di Jack era cambiato? Lui, ovviamente, da amante possessivo e attento qual era, lo aveva notato immediatamente, non solo quella notte, ma addirittura quella di tre giorni addietro, durante la quale Frost aveva dormito per quasi sedici ore, e in nessun caso era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione plausibile. L'odore, infatti, era emanato direttamente dalla pelle del giovane, non dai suoi vestiti, come questi aveva supposto, e comunque l'autunno avanzato escludeva l'ipotesi che egli potesse aver trovato abbondanza di prati fioriti: ad eccezione che in quella piccola conca che gli aveva mostrato, infatti, l'Uomo Nero non aveva avvistato alcuna corolla colorata occhieggiare tra i fili d'erba. Forse il ragazzo aveva trovato una boccetta di profumo e l'aveva aperta per curiosità, bagnandosi accidentalmente con alcune gocce di essenza? Questo, tuttavia, non spiegava come fosse possibile che quel sentore tanto femminile fosse comparso solo dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, e non prima. Forse era legato al fatto che i suoi poteri s'erano intensificati sempre più col passare dei mesi? Se così fosse stato, però, perché mai lui avrebbe dovuto assumere un profumo tanto primaverile se era lo Spirito del gelo?

Frustrato per non aver raggiunto alcuna conclusione sensata l'uomo desistette: non aveva più idee, ad esclusione di un paio ancora più assurde di quelle che aveva già analizzato, quindi era inutile continuare a rimuginare. Del resto, se anche non avesse mai compreso la ragione di questo cambiamento improvviso, non sarebbe certo insorto alcun problema: scoprirne la causa era più uno sfizio che una reale necessità; l'importante, come sempre, era che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve fosse felice e in salute e, ad esclusione di quella anomala lunga dormita, lo aveva sempre trovato più in forma che mai: non c'era nulla di cui doversi realmente preoccupare.

Rassicuratosi decise di tendere l'orecchio, per controllare se la fastidiosa vittima s'era addormentata, e con immenso piacere la udì emettere respiri profondi e regolari, chiaro segno che era ormai caduta in un sonno profondo.

Strisciando fuori dal proprio nascondiglio Pitch si erse in tutta la propria statura, incombendo sulla figura dell'ignaro bambino e chinandosi su di lui per osservarlo da vicino; come si aspettava un sottile nastro di sabbia dorata penetrò dal vetro della finestra, puntando direttamente alla sua testa ed esplodendo in una pioggia scintillante, rimodellandosi immediatamente per creare le sagome di Jack e Jamie in volo nel cielo, pronti a portare l'inverno in tutto il mondo, e solo a quel punto l'Uomo Nero si decise ad intervenire.

«Oh, Jamie, che sogno commovente: un'avventura con a Jack, una notte passata in volo insieme a lui, forse, addirittura, una vita intera trascorsa al suo fianco, dedito solo ad aiutarlo e giocare con lui. Ti piacerebbe che accadesse davvero, non è così? Beh, arrivi tardi: Jack è mio, mio e mio soltanto, e non lo dividerò mai con nessuno, nemmeno in un sogno» sussurrò l'uomo con voce suadente.

Sfiorando con le dita la rena dorata la corruppe, rendendola più nera di una notte senza luna, quindi la riplasmò, trasformando Frost in un magnifico Principe Oscuro e facendo comparire una copia di sé stesso al suo fianco, aggiungendo diversi Purosangue e facendo sì che l'atmosfera della visione diventasse sempre più cupa, scatenando tutti i propri poteri pur di schiacciare la mente di quel patetico infante che, con una sfacciataggine inaudita, lo aveva sconfitto più di un anno prima.

Il gemito disperato che Jamie emise fu musica per le sue orecchie e la tentazione di tormentarlo fino a vederlo contorcersi fu forte in lui, ma all'ultimo Pitch riuscì a trattenersi: se avesse esagerato la sua vittima si sarebbe svegliata, vanificando tutti i suoi sforzi, dunque era preferibile non sfruttare appieno le potenzialità della sabbia magica, centellinandola per prolungare la sofferenza, protraendo l'incubo fino al mattino e anche oltre, in modo da sconvolgere completamente il bambino e lasciarlo senza forze.

Soddisfatto della pensata avuta si concesse un ghigno malvagio, rabbrividendo alle scariche di paura che già gli risalivano lungo le braccia, quindi si voltò, abbandonando la stanza senza voltarsi per tornare al proprio lavoro.

Concentrandosi per dar fondo a tutti i propri poteri Jack volò in alto nel cielo, scatenando una pioggia di raggi gelidi, ancora indeciso se usarli per provocare una violenta tempesta o una tranquilla nevicata, ma alla fine optò per quest'ultima: aprendo le braccia si rilassò, lasciando che i piccoli fulmini azzurrini si placassero, quindi sospirò e finissimi fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere attorno a lui.

Soddisfatto del risultato scese di quota, volando tranquillo e controllando il proprio operato: si era impegnato parecchio in quei cinque giorni che erano trascorsi dalla sua visita da Jamie, ricoprendo tutta l'Europa del Nord con una compatta coltre candida, e ormai la zona cui si stava dedicando era una delle poche che gli rimanevano da visitare. Perfettamente rilassato la sorvolò, procedendo con tranquillità, concedendosi un poco di riposo per godersi la brezza fredda sulla quale viaggiava e lo splendido paesaggio incontaminato che lo circondava, ma all'improvviso, in mezzo al verde, individuò una luce artificiale multicolore: un particolare assolutamente inaspettato al centro di quella vallata disabitata, una note decisamente stonata un quella foresta tanto buia.

Incuriosito si avvicinò, superando diverse automobili nascoste sotto gli alberi e identificando finalmente la fonte luminosa: un grosso edificio abbandonato, probabilmente una stalla o un magazzino, da cui proveniva una musica ritmata e verso il quale convergevano vari gruppetti di ragazzi abbigliati in modo bizzarro.

Perplesso li osservò avanzare, mezzi nudi nonostante il freddo, adorni di orecchini, tatuaggi, borchie e capelli dai colori innaturali, parlando con tono eccitato in una lingua che lui non conosceva e scomparendo dentro quello strano fabbricato, e impiegò poco a decidersi: non aveva mai visto nulla di simile nei suoi trecento anni di vita e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione per scoprire qualcosa di nuovo e che, oltretutto, esercitava su di lui un fascino irresistibile.

Senza alcuna esitazione atterrò in una radura, stupendosi di riuscire ad udire la musica nonostante diverti metri e diversi alberi lo separassero dalle stanze in festa, quindi sorrise e si avviò in esplorazione.

Mi auguro sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^.

Settimana prossima avrò un po' di impegni, quindi, come sempre, preferisco cautelarmi un poco, promettendovi di pubblicare il capitolo quattro entro giovedì 14 aprile ma, se possibile, anche prima. Ovviamente, nel frattempo, sentitevi libere di contattarmi se doveste avere qualche dubbio ^^ a presto!


	4. Chapter 4

Per la cronaca... avete notato con quale metodica e reiterata precisione riesco sempre a sbagliare le date!? La cosa divertente è che non le scrivo andando ad intuito, oh, no, le controllo sul calendario, e ben due volte! Sono imbarazzante... vi chiedo scusa. Prometto di stare quattro volte più attenta; se dovessi nuovamente sbagliare sentitevi libere di insultarmi e, comunque, considerate che sbaglio sempre il numero, ma mai il giorno della settimana. Chiedo di nuovo venia. Ci risentiamo in fondo per aggiornamenti sulla pubblicazione (giusti, mi auguro!), buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUARTO**

Dopo aver planato con attenzione sopra le cime degli alberi Jack atterrò in mezzo ad una radura, poggiando i piedi sulla finissima coltre che aveva iniziato a ricoprire il terreno, quindi si guardò attorno per ambientarsi; la foresta, infatti, era ben diversa da come la ricordava: gli animali selvatici che la popolavano erano spariti, sostituiti da automobili di ogni foggia e dimensione, il soffice muschio e le delicate felci che ne costituivano il sottobosco erano stati schiacciati e rivoltati in zolle dagli pneumatici, e il mormorante frusciare delle fronde era completamente soffocato dalle note martellanti della musica.

Elettrizzato da quell'atmosfera, per lui completamente nuova, Frost si affrettò a raggiungere un gruppetto di ragazzi, che aveva intravisto tra i cespugli, e li affiancò cautamente, timoroso di poter essere scorto; notando che esso era costituito solo da tre componenti decise di rischiare, pronunciando un breve saluto per attirare la loro attenzione, ma questi non diedero alcun segno di averlo udito e proseguirono per la loro strada; ben deciso ad assicurarsi fino in fondo di non poter essere visto corse per superarli, parandosi poi di fronte a loro come per fermarli, e, nel momento in cui li sentì passare attraverso il proprio corpo, ebbe la definitiva conferma di essere invisibile.

Gioendo, forse per la prima volta nella vita, di questa scoperta, il giovane si appropinquò alla piccola compagnia senza alcuna paura, osservando incuriosito gli strani abiti di pelle con cui erano vestiti, le numerose cinghie strette attorno a gambe, fianchi, busto e persino collo, le scarpe dalle suole spessissime che indossavano, i gioielli irti di punte che adornavano loro braccia ed orecchie: ogni più piccola porzione di quell'abbigliamento tanto assurdo lo stupiva, ed egli, pur non riuscendo a trovare alcuna spiegazione logica all'indossare vestiti palesemente tanto scomodi e poco pratici, dovette ammettere a sé stesso che essi erano esteticamente piacevoli, seppur leggermente cupi, e che non gli sarebbe spiaciuto poterli indossare.

Il particolare che più lo affascinava in quei personaggi quasi alieni, ad ogni modo, era decisamente il loro capo: il viso, infatti, era pesantemente truccato, con toni chiari sulla pelle per renderla quasi cadaverica e toni decisamente più scuri su occhi e bocca, abilmente sfumati per far risaltare le iridi e i lineamenti ossuti; i capelli, invece, erano tinti di mille colori accesi, accostati l'uno all'altro per creare ciocche arcobaleno, corti sulla nuca e lunghi sulla sommità del cranio, modellati fino a formare creste e punte che sembravano reggersi per magia a spregio della gravità.

Troppo curioso per potersi contenere Jack si alzò in volo, per osservare meglio quelle capigliature tanto vistose, e si azzardò ad evocare una lieve brezza per scompigliarle, ma non poté avere questa soddisfazione: esse, infatti, non si piegarono di un millimetro; perplesso inviò un secondo refolo a lambirle, ma quelle, di nuovo, rimasero perfettamente immobili; ormai spazientito richiamò venti ancor più rapidi e intensi, ben deciso a verificare se quei capelli avrebbero resistito persino a correnti simili, ma, non appena avvertì i ragazzi urlare e cercare di proteggersi a vicenda, chetò i propri poteri: non era il caso di tormentare dei poveri innocenti solo per assecondare un proprio sciocco desiderio.

Pentito di aver inavvertitamente calcato la mano si premurò di proteggerli dalla nevicata, aprendo un varco in mezzo ai fiocchi di neve che cadevano sempre più fitti, e, premuroso come un angelo custode, li scortò fino alla tettoia dell'edificio abbandonato, dove altri compagni li stavano aspettando. Sussultò spaventato quando vide uno di loro tirare un pugno sulla spalla ad un altro, temendo seriamente di stare per assistere ad una rissa, ma il tono entusiasta delle loro voci lo rassicurò: evidentemente quello era solo il loro modo per salutarsi.

Ridacchiando all'idea che al mondo, oltre a lingue per lui del tutto incomprensibili, esistessero anche usi e costumi tanto peculiari, il ragazzo lasciò che la combriccola si allontanasse e si attardò sotto quel tetto di fortuna per osservare da vicino due cartelli che aveva individuato, sperando di poterne ricavare qualche informazione per capire cosa stesse accadendo in quel luogo. Il primo non gli fu di alcuna utilità: completamente nero, presentava una serie di quadrati bianchi nella zona centrale, alcuni più larghi, altri più stretti, altri ancora smussati agli angoli, allineati fino a formare chissà quale quale codice e completamente privi di senso per lui; il secondo, invece, fu decisamente più esplicativo: su di esso, infatti, si stagliava un volto umano, bianco come un cadavere, con gli occhi neri come la pece e la bocca sporca di sangue che gli colava fin sul mento. Nonostante la scena avesse una chiara connotazione macabra, il personaggio fotografato non sembrava provare alcuna emozione: il suo viso era perfettamente rilassato, i suoi lineamenti non erano deformati dalla rabbia, la sua bocca era chiusa, ma non serrata con forza, e il suo sguardo calmo al punto da sembrare assente; questa sua tranquillità, tuttavia, risultava ben più inquietante di qualsiasi espressione irata: il modo in cui fissava lo spettatore, abbassando leggermente con l'indice la propria palpebra inferiore sinistra ed esponendo la carne viva, non prometteva nulla di buono e gli mandava brividi gelidi lungo la spina dorsale.

Spostando le pupille dal soggetto Frost si concentrò sugli altri particolari del manifesto, analizzando sommariamente lo sfondo rosso e bianco e concentrandosi poi sulla scritta nella zona superiore; riconoscendo una lettera per volta riuscì a formare la parola "Combichrist", ma non la lesse ad alta voce: non aveva la minima idea di come si pronunciasse, né, tantomeno, di quale fosse il suo significato.

Lievemente turbato da quella visione indietreggiò, titubante sul da farsi, ma, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono sull'ingresso, ogni dubbio svanì: non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo, e del resto, se quel luogo si fosse davvero rivelato pericoloso, non aveva nulla di cui temere, poiché era invisibile a tutti i presenti.

Rincuorato da questa certezza si avviò, accodandosi ad un gruppo di giovani ancor più vistosi dei precedenti, e li seguì verso un portone di ferro scorrevole, che era stato schiuso quel tanto che bastava per far passare gli ospiti in fila indiana; fremendo d'impazienza attese il proprio turno, evocando una brezza gelida per indurli a procedere più velocemente, quindi si infilò dietro di loro; incapace di attendere oltre li sorpassò mentre percorrevano un corridoio tortuoso, incurante delle loro braccia che, saltuariamente, lo attraversavano, e finalmente sbucò in uno spazio aperto.

Prima ancora che potesse identificarlo o capire cosa stesse succedendo avvertì uno schianto e si ritrovò riverso contro il muro, in precario equilibrio tra un fusto metallico e una trave di legno, così disorientato da faticare a capire quale fosse il sopra e quale il sotto: non si aspettava di ricevere un simile colpo. La musica, infatti, era così alta che lo aveva centrato in pieno, come un'onda d'urto, ferendogli le orecchie e facendolo sobbalzare al punto da indurlo a scartare di lato; quel poco di senso dell'orientamento che gli era rimasto, poi, era stato definitivamente annullato dalle luci pulsanti che illuminavano l'area, che, in pochi e rapidissimi flash, lo avevano accecato.

Troppo confuso per poter reagire prontamente si avvalse del bidone come sostegno e, lentamente, tornò con la schiena eretta, poggiandosi alla parete per non cadere; intuendo che avrebbe impiegato un po' a riprendersi decise di chiudere le iridi, per eliminare almeno il fastidio di quei raggi luminosi, ma con grande disappunto si accorse che questi risultavano visibili persino attraverso le palpebre abbassate; ben deciso a non lasciarsi abbattere si assestò meglio sulle gambe tremanti, coprendosi gli occhi con la sinistra, quindi tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lieto di essere riuscito a difendersi da quei bagliori molesti.

Nell'attesa che le macchie alla retina sbiadissero fino a sparire Jack provò a placare il dolore ai timpani, concentrandosi sulla musica per riuscire a capirne il ritmo e quindi intuirne l'andamento, ma, purtroppo per lui, non vi riuscì: i rumori stridenti e la voce gracchiante che la animavano, infatti, non sembravano seguire alcuno schema e lo coglievano di sorpresa ogni volta che si presentavano.

Frustrato per l'insuccesso avuto il ragazzo si sforzò ulteriormente e, finalmente, riuscì a trovare un suono ricorrente cui aggrapparsi: i bassi. Inizialmente, troppo stordito dal fragore, non era nemmeno riuscito a notarli, ma ormai li udiva chiaramente: li sentiva risuonare nel terreno, sussultare sotto i propri piedi, risalire lungo le gambe, vibrare nello stomaco, rieccheggiare fin nel cranio e di nuovo indietro; li percepiva oscillare tra le pareti, rimbalzare tra soffitto e pavimento, li avvertiva persino scuotere ogni singola fibra del proprio bastone: quelle onde sonore, in effetti, sembravano permeare ogni cosa, e avevano anche il vantaggio di esercitare su di lui un potere calmante.

Rassicurato dalla scoperta Frost si lasciò andare, affondando in quelle vibrazioni fino a che non riuscì più a distinguerle dal battito del proprio cuore o dal brusio dei propri pensieri, quindi fece scivolare la sinistra lungo il fianco e riaprì gli occhi. I primissimi flash lo abbagliarono, forzando le sue pupille a contrarsi fino a diventare punte di spillo, ma pian piano egli riuscì ad abituarsi, distinguendo dapprima il fusto e la trave tra le quali era incastrato, poi il soffitto e, infine, gli esseri umani lì presenti.

Staccandosi dalla parete abbracciò con lo sguardo l'ampissimo stanzone in cui si trovava, muovendo le iridi da un pilone all'altro, inseguendo i raggi colorati che si dipartivano da alcune strane scatole, e ridacchiò, divertito: le luci pulsanti, infatti, rivelavano l'ambiente solo nel momento in cui erano accese, facendolo poi piombare nel buio quando si spegnevano, e a Jack pareva di guardare una sequenza serrata di fotografie in bianco e nero, in cui le persone si spostavano a scatti da una posizione all'altra.

Dopo aver scosso il capo per riprendersi focalizzò la propria attenzione su due ragazzi che, poco lontano da lui, si agitavano sul posto, così concentrati da sembrare immersi in un mondo tutto loro: seguendo il ritmo della musica muovevano le braccia e il corpo, in gesti morbidi e movenze sinuose, animati da un fuoco interno che bruciava tanto intensamente da farli sudare, e Frost capì istintivamente che stavano ballando. Non si seppe spiegare appieno da dove gli giunse questa intuizione: essendo nato nel diciottesimo secolo conosceva danze ben diverse, decisamente più ordinate ed elaborate di quell'oscillare scomposto che gli si presentava alla vista, eppure non ebbe alcuna esitazione nel formulare quel pensiero, né alcun ripensamento successivo.

Lanciando un'ultima occhiata ai due giovani Jack strinse saldamente il proprio bastone e iniziò a camminare, ben deciso ad esplorare il luogo da cima a fondo: avanzando lungo la parete superò diversi gruppetti, alcuni intenti a ballare, altri a bere, altri ancora così serrati da non lasciar intravedere nulla di ciò che stavano facendo, e, alla fine, intravide un personaggio isolato.

Incuriosito lo raggiunse, procedendo con cautela, per non rischiare di inciampare nella miriade di fili che ricoprivano il pavimento o di urtare la delicata strumentazione che affollava quell'angolo, e si posizionò alle sue spalle: come si aspettava l'uomo non diede alcun segno di averlo notato e continuò imperterrito a muoversi al ritmo delle note della canzone, giocando al contempo con una serie di tasti e levette che sporgevano dal tavolo posto di fronte a lui e controllando saltuariamente uno schermo luminoso alla sua destra.

Perplesso Frost si chinò su quel vetro colorato, cercando di decifrare l'elenco scritto su di esso, e, dopo qualche sforzo, riuscì a leggere la prima parola: "Electrohead". Electro...cosa? Che significato poteva mai avere quel termine a lui sconosciuto? Forse era scritto in una lingua a lui ignota? O forse aveva semplicemente sbagliato a riconoscere la sequenza di lettere?

Passando ai vocaboli successivi il giovane capì presto che ogni sforzo era vano: nulla gli era familiare in quella scrittura tanto regolare, dunque, considerato quanta fatica gli costava aguzzare la vista in quel luogo scarsamente illuminato e cercare di seguirne i caratteri minuti, era preferibile desistere. Troppo testardo per poter rinunciare definitivamente si attardò ancora in quella postazione appartata, studiando le mosse dell'ignaro ballerino solitario e incantandosi a fissare le lucine pulsanti della spessa tavola su cui lavorava, e dopo qualche minuto risolse l'arcano: la lista che aveva visto non era altro che la serie di canzoni disponibili, e colui che stava spiando aveva il compito di regolarla e scegliere in quale ordine eseguirla.

Soddisfatto dell'intuizione ringraziò mentalmente Jamie, che, avendogli raccontato come aveva imparato ad utilizzare il computer per creare dischi musicali, gli aveva permesso di venire a capo del mistero, quindi si avviò, per svelare nuovi segreti di quell'evento che ancora non era riuscito a classificare.

Non appena uscì dall'area invasa da cavi la musica aumentò improvvisamente di volume, assumendo un ritmo ancora più martellante, ed egli intuì che il suono era emesso dalle grosse casse nere disposte a raggiera attorno a quell'angolo appartato; stordito dalle onde sonore decise di allontanarsi da esse, ma, dopo pochi passi, si bloccò, esterrefatto.

Di fronte a lui si paravano tre individui, due di sesso femminile e uno di sesso maschile, così strettamente avvinghiati l'uno all'altro da sembrare quasi una creatura unica: l'uomo, in particolare, era posizionato alle spalle della ragazza più minuta, intento a strusciarsi con urgenza contro il suo fondoschiena e a palparle con poca grazia il seno prosperoso; la donna, invece, era posizionata di fronte a lei, impegnata a baciarla con tanta foga da non lasciarle nemmeno l'agio per partecipare attivamente, e impiegò ben poco a spostare le proprie mani dai suoi fianchi al suo inguine, infilandole senza alcun preavviso sotto la corta gonna vaporosa e strappando all'amante un sussulto sorpreso e un'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e l'appagato.

Seppur cresciuto in un'epoca in cui l'omosessualità non veniva nemmeno nominata, tanti erano la paura e il ribrezzo che suscitavano simili unioni, Jack aveva maturato, col tempo, una coscienza propria al riguardo, giungendo alla conclusione che ciascuno dovesse accompagnarsi a chi desiderava senza porsi problemi di sorta; di quel ben poco casto abbraccio, dunque, non lo disturbava il fatto che due ragazze si stessero scambiando effusioni: a turbarlo era il fatto che i partecipanti fossero tre, e che si stessero platealmente toccando di fronte ad un nutrito pubblico. Come mai erano in tre? Forse ciascuno di loro amava gli altri due? Tuttavia, com'era possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente? Forse l'uomo e la donna amavano la ragazza, ma non si amavano a vicenda? In tal caso, come faceva la ragazza a gestire la situazione, e come mai consentiva ad entrambi di palparla? Ma, soprattutto, perché nessuno di loro mostrava il benché minimo imbarazzo a donare e ricevere intime carezze di fronte ad altre persone, incurante di stare dando spettacolo, quasi compiaciuto all'idea di star raggiungendo la soddisfazione senza dover perdere tempo a cercare un luogo più riservato?

Nonostante gli sforzi Jack non riuscì a dare una valida risposta a nessuna delle domande che gli erano sorte spontanee, e, del resto, non sarebbe potuto giungere alla soluzione nemmeno ragionando per ore intere: da creatura affettuosa e sincera qual era non riusciva a concepire il sesso come cosa a sé stante, separato da quel sentimento assoluto che lo univa a Pitch ormai da mesi e mesi, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che due o più persone potessero incontrarsi e condividere un'esperienza tanto intima senza provare nulla l'una per l'altra.

Riuscendo infine a distogliere lo sguardo da quello strano trio il ragazzo lo aggirò, saltellando tra una bottiglia e l'altra per non urtarle, quindi individuò in lontananza una camera isolata: la luce che la rischiarava era debole, ma ben fissa, ed essa, per quanto piccola, non era affatto affollata, dunque sembrava il luogo ideale per fare una piccola pausa prima di lanciarsi di nuovo in esplorazione.

Lieto di aver trovato una stanza dove riposare un poco e riordinare le idee Frost ci si avviò senza esitazione, oltrepassandone la porta subito prima che questa venisse sigillata, quindi si acquattò in un angolo per osservarne il contenuto. La saletta era vecchia trascurata: le sue pareti scrostate avevano quasi del tutto perso l'intonaco che le ricopriva e le macchie di umidità che trasudavano da esse erano tanto profonde ed estese da averle crepate, consentendo a muschi e licheni di attecchire al cemento; il soffitto, tuttavia, era in condizioni ben peggiori: tanto pregno d'acqua da gocciolare, sembrava reggersi per magia da una trave di sostegno all'altra e, in più punti, era crollato, ingombrando l'impiantito di assi marce e rivelando il piano superiore dell'edificio. Disordinatamente disposti tra una maceria e l'altra giacevano casse e fustini, alcuni tanto consumati da sbriciolarsi sotto il suo sguardo, altri abbastanza ben conservati da reggere senza problemi il peso di coloro che li stavano utilizzando come seduta, e senza perdere tempo Jack si concentrò su questi ultimi. Come aveva notato già dal salone principale i presenti erano solo cinque, tre uomini e due donne, abbigliati con vestiti molto simili a quelli che aveva visto indossare dagli altri ragazzi, ma truccati in modo decisamente più inquietante: le creme e le terre che avevano utilizzato, infatti, non erano state stese con attenzione fino a formare uno strato compatto, ma erano state spalmate in modo sommario, formando grumi in alcune zone e lasciandone scoperte delle altre, colando lungo le guance e poi seccandosi fino a creparsi, disegnando loro orbite cadenti e bocche distorte che non li facevano sembrare nemmeno umani.

Turbato da quella visione Frost li lasciò al fitto discorso che avevano intavolato e concentrò la propria attenzione su una scatola che questi indicavano di continuo: incuriosito si avvicinò, stupendosi di trovarla coperta di una lastra di metallo così pulita e lucida da brillare, quindi notò una serie di sacchetti poggiati su di essa.

Avanzando sull'assito spugnoso li raggiunse per studiarli meglio, scoprendo presto che erano tutti pieni di una finissima polvere bianca, e sorrise, eccitato: non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare dello zucchero a velo in un posto simile! Non aveva visto cibo nei paraggi, né tantomeno torte o generici dessert da decorare, ma poco importava: aveva una incontenibile voglia di dolci, e non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire una simile occasione solo per interrogarsi su ciò che stava accadendo.

Gioendo nel vedere che una piccola quantità del dolcificante era stata accidentalmente fatta cadere sul piano Jack vi affondò il dito, ben deciso a rubare pochi granelli per volta per non insospettire o spaventare i presenti, quindi se lo portò alla bocca: con un'espressione felice pregustò mentalmente quell'assaggio tanto desiderato, tuttavia, non appena si leccò il polpastrello, il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.

Immediatamente allontanò le falangi, tossendo e cercando di sputare quella polvere: in vita sua non aveva mai mangiato un cibo tanto amaro. Nonostante ne avesse assunta una quantità minima quel sapore acre gli aveva subito invaso il palato, penetrando nella carne come un veleno e sconvolgendo le sue papille gustative, e Frost dovette faticare non poco per riacquistare il controllo di sé: era tremendamente difficile non continuare a fare smorfie e pulirsi la lingua con il palmo della mano per allontanare quel sentore tanto cattivo.

Dopo un paio di minuti di energici sfregamenti riuscì finalmente a neutralizzare quel saporaccio e, rassegnandosi a sopportare la sensazione sabbiosa che gli aveva lasciato sul palato, tornò ad osservare i ragazzi, che si erano nel frattempo disposti in circolo attorno alla cassa; perplesso e preoccupato li osservò suddividere il mucchietto di polvere in porzioni più piccole e stendere queste in strisce, sforzandosi di escogitare un modo per avvertirli del fatto che era palesemente andato a male, ma, prima ancora che potesse fare alcunché, vide una delle due donne chinarsi e aspirarlo con una narice.

Sbarrando gli occhi si portò la sinistra alla bocca per non urlare e, impotente, guardò gli altri quattro presenti fare altrettanto: che cosa diavolo gli era saltato in testa? Da quando in qua lo zucchero si respirava? E perché mai quei cinque ragazzi sembravano tanto fieri del gesto appena compiuto, al punto da arrivare a complimentarsi a vicenda con delle gomitate e ridere sguaiatamente?

Troppo sconvolto per fare altro li fissò mentre si pulivano sommariamente il naso col dorso della mano ed estraevano dalle giacche accendini e degli strani, piccoli sigari irregolari, e non si mosse nemmeno quando l'uomo più vicino a lui, l'unico ad aver usato un fiammifero, gli gettò il cerino ancora acceso quasi sui piedi: lo stupore e lo sconcerto che provava erano tali che, probabilmente, non sarebbe riuscito a riscuotersi nemmeno se si fosse bruciato.

Stette immobile per un paio di minuti, massaggiandosi la fronte per cercare di riprendersi e dare un perché a tutto quello che stava accadendo, ma quando il fumo spesso che emanava da quei mozziconi gli raggiunse le narici si risvegliò: non aveva scoperto quasi nulla in quel luogo, a parte strane persone e usanze ancora più strane, ma aveva esplorato e spiato più che a sufficienza per capire che era ora di andarsene.

Dimentico di qualsiasi cautela piombò in mezzo al gruppetto ridanciano, afferrando senza alcuna esitazione la chiave della stanza e portandola via con sé, quindi la infilò nella toppa e sbloccò la serratura, affannato dal desiderio di fuggire il prima possibile; sentendosi aggredire dalla nausea girò la maniglia, ma la porta si spostò solo di qualche millimetro, lasciando entrare un refolo d'aria che, invece di dargli sollievo, lo soffocò, spingendogli quel fumo denso e acre fin nei polmoni e provocandogli un violento accesso di tosse; spinto dalla forza della disperazione indietreggiò, tirò un calcio all'uscio e poi una spallata, riuscendo finalmente a schiuderlo di una spanna. Ansimando si lanciò nell'apertura, incastrandosi quasi subito e rischiando di stracciare la propria felpa con le schegge del legno, ma gli bastò scatenare i propri poteri per congelare le fibre e ricompattarle, rendendole al contempo sufficientemente lisce da poter scivolare su di esse e liberarsi.

Incespicando nei propri piedi irruppe nel salone centrale, subendo un nuovo trauma a causa della musica ad alto volume e dei fari ad intermittenza, ma si sforzò di resistere: aveva dato ampiamente spettacolo di sé tra i pugni alla porta e il gelo che aveva evocato all'improvviso, quindi doveva assolutamente assicurarsi di non aver ferito o attirato l'attenzione di qualcuno. Fortunatamente nessuno parve averlo visto, ma Jack preferì ugualmente richiamare il ghiaccio: il pavimento era già sufficientemente irregolare e colmo di macerie e rifiuti, e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era renderlo ancora più pericoloso.

Concentrandosi profondamente riuscì a far sparire ogni traccia di brina in un minuto scarso, ma lo sforzo mise eccessivamente alla prova il suo fisico: una volta portato a termine quel semplice compito dovette poggiarsi al bastone per non cadere, e le note emesse dalle casse lo colpirono nuovamente, annientando quel poco di lucidità che gli era rimasta.

Ormai definitivamente stordito si avviò in una direzione qualsiasi, barcollando vistosamente e senza nemmeno provare a cercare l'uscita: non era abbastanza in sé da poter intraprendere una ricerca tanto impegnativa e, ad ogni modo, aveva ormai dimenticato l'urgente desiderio di fuggire da lì.

Con la mente annebbiata e la nausea che saliva avanzò tra la folla, attraversando ballerini solitari e in gruppo, giovani pieni di energie o esausti, ragazzi e ragazze avvinghiati gli uni agli altri in promiscue ed indecenti unioni, uomini e donne intenti a scambiarsi sigari e bustine piene di polvere, gente che beveva, figure anonime che avanzavano nel fumo e nei lampi luminosi, corpi che emergevano dal buio, creature bestiali che si aggredivano a vicenda e persino la sagoma di un Incubo che incedeva con fare maestoso, ma non si stupì: ormai nulla aveva più senso in quella bolgia infernale, in quel crogiolo della degradazione umana in cui si era tanto scioccamente infilato, e nemmeno se avesse visto spuntare la testa di Dentolina tra tutte quelle chiome colorate si sarebbe sorpreso.

All'improvviso qualcosa lo agguantò per l'avambraccio e, voltandosi a fatica, Frost individuò un ragazzo, molto più giovane di lui, che lo attirava a sé, gesticolando e cercando invano di farsi sentire sopra la musica; inebetito il Guardiano lo lasciò fare, seguendo con le iridi le sue labbra e lasciando che questi gli afferrasse il braccio sinistro e se lo passasse attorno al collo, e non si chiese il perché di quel gesto, grato di poter finalmente avere un appoggio stabile; l'individuo, tuttavia, non gli lasciò il tempo di riprendersi: senza alcuna esitazione iniziò a ballare, posandogli i palmi sui fianchi e premendo perché li scuotesse, e Jack capì che stava tentando di insegnargli a danzare.

Istintivamente provò ad assecondarlo, cercando di muoversi come faceva lui e gioendo del sorriso che questi gli inviò quando lo vide partecipare, ma ben presto la nausea lo aggredì nuovamente, in un conato tanto violento da indurre tutti i muscoli del suo torace a contrarsi; dando fondo a tutta la propria forza di volontà Frost di sforzò di non vomitare, ma nel farlo allontanò involontariamente la propria nuova conoscenza, indietreggiando e perdendosi in mezzo alla folla.

Debole e tremante barcollò, avvertendo una sensazione debilitante ogni volta che qualcuno gli passava attraverso, e ben presto inciampò e cadde; rantolando per il dolore volse il capo, faticando persino a respirare, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere tra le bottiglie e le siringhe fu un esercito di stivali, tutti neri, tutti borchiati, tutti intenti a battere sul pavimento a suon di musica: non esisteva via d'uscita da quella realtà infernale.

Proprio quando si sentì mancare due forti braccia si avventarono su di lui, abbracciandolo e sollevandolo da quel terreno sudicio; con molta urgenza, ma altrettanta premura, lo scortarono attraverso la folla, scostando i presenti e allontanandolo dalle luci pulsanti che lo avevano già accecato, e alla fine lo portarono fuori dall'edificio.

Rabbrividendo per il brusco calo di temperatura Jack si lasciò depositare a terra e udì una voce ben nota domandargli con tono ansioso: «Jack! Jack, mi senti? Piccolo mio, riesci a guardarmi? Come stai?».

Riconosciuto immediatamente Pitch il ragazzo sorrise, grato all'amato per averlo salvato dall'incubo in cui si era volontariamente cacciato, ma presto dovette portarsi le mani alla bocca per soffocare l'ennesima ondata di nausea.

Preoccupato l'Uomo Nero domandò: «Piccolo, cosa c'è? Hai la nausea? Hai mangiato qualcosa per caso?».

Ormai di nuovo in grado di vedere chiaramente Frost lo fissò e annuì debolmente, pregando di riuscire a trattenersi nonostante il movimento lo avesse messo a dura prova; la reazione che ebbe in risposta, tuttavia, lo lasciò di stucco.

«Jack, vomita, _subito!_» gli ordinò il compagno.

Afferrandolo saldamente per le spalle lo costrinse in ginocchio, aprendogli le gambe e portandogli una mano alla bocca, chiaramente intenzionato a infilargli le dita in gola pur di indurlo a rigurgitare. Questo gesto, tuttavia, non fu necessario: al giovane fu sufficiente smettere di combattere per lasciarsi andare.

Assecondando il movimento dei muscoli si chinò in avanti e vomitò, aggrappandosi disperatamente all'avambraccio del compagno per chiedergli ausilio, ma questi era già intervenuto in suo aiuto: con la sinistra, infatti, gli teneva la fronte, mentre con la destra gli tratteneva i vestiti, curandosi che non si sporcassero e reggendo senza problemi tutto il suo peso; il suo sostegno, comunque, non fu solo fisico, ma anche psicologico: prima ancora che se ne accorgesse Frost si ritrovò il suo viso accanto al proprio e udì la sua bellissima voce vibrare contro il proprio orecchio, sussurrando dolci parole di consolazione e teneri incoraggiamenti.

Avvertendo un secondo conato sopraggiungere Jack si piegò nuovamente, schifato dalla situazione, dal fatto di star costringendo l'amato ad assistervi e dal sapore acre degli acidi dello stomaco che stava sputando, ma purtroppo non riuscì a trattenersi e dovette lasciare che questi gli risalissero lungo la gola, colando poi dalle sue labbra schiuse e mischiandosi alle lacrime di dolore che egli stava versando.

Tremando rimase in quella posizione ancora per un minuto, lasciando che le ondate di nausea lo attraversassero e scemassero pian piano; vedendolo ormai calmo Pitch gli pulì la bocca col palmo e gli domandò premurosamente: «Basta così, piccolo mio? Hai svuotato lo stomaco? Molto bene, cucciolo. Ora ti porto ad un ruscello non lontano da qui, così potrai sciacquarti la bocca, va bene? Non serve che tu ti tenga a me: ci penserò io a reggerti. Tu cerca di tenere la testa dritta e avvisami se ti torna la nausea».

Senza opporre la benché minima resistenza il ragazzo si lasciò prendere in braccio e trasportare, concentrandosi per tenere la testa dritta come l'altro gli aveva chiesto di fare, ma non dovette sforzarsi per molto: dopo una ventina di metri scarsi l'Uomo Nero lo depositò nuovamente a terra, facendolo sedere su un'ampia pietra piatta, quindi si sciacquò le mani e le chiuse a coppa, porgendogli un po' d'acqua.

Intenerito da quelle amorevoli cure Frost si lasciò versare il liquido in bocca, facendolo scorrere contro il palato e voltandosi per sputarlo, quindi, sorretto dal compagno, si chinò sul ruscello montano, lasciando che gli lavasse il mento e le labbra e bevendo qualche sorso di quel fluido gelido.

«Jack» lo richiamò improvvisamente l'uomo; «Jack, so che sei tanto stanco e provato, ma ho bisogno che tu risponda ad una domanda: che cosa hai mangiato mentre eri là dentro? Era una pastiglia, vero? Era rotonda o quadrata? Aveva un simbolo disegnato sopra? Ne hai mangiata solo una o più di una?».

Sforzandosi di controllare le proprie labbra tremanti il giovane rispose a fatica: «Z... zucche...ro».

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò, perplesso, ma poi ebbe un'illuminazione e chiese: «Zucchero? Era una polvere bianca e fine che sembrava zucchero a velo, giusto? Però non aveva un buon sapore, non è così? Ne hai assaggiata poca e l'hai sputata subito».

Jack annuì debolmente, lasciando ciondolare il capo per la stanchezza, ma l'uomo glielo prese prontamente tra le mani e, dandogli un bacio a stampo, commentò: «Bravo, piccolo mio, bravissimo: sei stato molto bravo a spiegarmi cosa hai mangiato. Ora vieni con me: hai bisogno di riposare».

Ponendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo e uno attorno alla sua vita lo aiutò a rialzarsi, guidando i suoi passi fino ad una piccola radura muscosa poco distante, quindi si sedette a terra, poggiando la schiena contro un tronco; Frost, esausto, gli si accomodò in grembo, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto per chiedergli un abbraccio e gioendo delle coccole e dei baci gentili che riceveva, e dopo un poco tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Ti senti meglio, Jack?» domandò premurosamente Pitch.

«Sì, grazie» rispose il giovane, chiudendo gli occhi.

Senza alcun preavviso l'altro gli afferrò il mento, costringendolo con grazia, ma fermamente, ad alzare le iridi, e gli ordinò duramente: «Allora dimmi cosa diavolo ci facevi in un posto del genere».

Stupito Jack balbettò: «Io, io non saprei, stavo passando di qui per portare la neve e ho visto tutte quelle luci e tutte quelle automobili, e poi le persone, e mi sono sembrate così strane! Sono entrato solo per controllare cosa stesse succedendo, niente di più».

«Non cercare di tergiversare, Jack!» lo redarguì l'Uomo Nero; «Ti sei lasciato guidare dalla curiosità senza pensare alle conseguenze, e non ti sei deciso ad andartene finché non è stato troppo tardi: sei stato negligente! Impara a non ficcare il naso dove non ti compete la prossima volta!».

Ferito da quel severo rimprovero, giunto inaspettatamente dopo tante moine, il ragazzo tentò di difendersi: «Ma io non sapevo che sarebbe andata...».

«Non provare nemmeno a finire la frase!» lo interruppe l'uomo, quasi ringhiando; «Quel postaccio pullulava di indizi che avrebbero dovuto dissuaderti dall'entrare, dai cartelli all'esterno alla musica troppo alta, alle persone violente, all'alcool, alle siringhe e a tutte le schifezze che giravano, ti sarebbe bastato prestare attenzione ad una sola di queste cose per fuggire a gambe levate!».

«Ma nessuno poteva vedermi, nessuno poteva farmi del male!» esclamò Frost.

«Chiunque e qualsiasi cosa poteva farti del male là dentro!» tuonò Pitch, ormai fuori di sé.

Spaventato da quell'accesso di rabbia il giovane si zittì, aspettando che l'altro si calmasse e rimanendo immobile, e presto lo vide rilassarsi; sobbalzò nel sentirsi afferrare per i fianchi, ma capì subito che il compagno voleva solo farlo sistemare meglio, quindi si lasciò guidare e si sedette a cavalcioni delle sue cosce, indirizzandogli uno sguardo contrito.

L'Uomo Nero prese un profondo respiro, quindi, carezzandogli il capo, prese parola: «Jack, lascia che ti spieghi e capirai ogni cosa. Quel raduno in cui ti sei imbucato si chiama "rave party": è una festa illegale, che viene organizzata in luoghi isolati e può durare da diverse ore a giorni interi. Come hai visto i ragazzi che vi partecipano non fanno altro che ascoltare musica ad alto volume, ballare, bere e fumare, ma ti sei perso la cosa più importante: per poter resistere a lungo senza collassare si drogano. Al mondo esistono sostanze capaci di agire sul corpo e sulla mente umane, alterandone i sensi, dando energia o togliendola, provocando addirittura delle allucinazioni, e queste ultime sono quelle che vanno per la maggiore ai rave. Prima che la festa venga organizzata vengono sintetizzate e lavorate, ricavando delle pastiglie o delle fiale di liquido da iniettarsi direttamente in vena, poi vengono smerciate e assunte: è l'unico modo per resistere tre giorni interi in un posto simile, senza mangiare e bevendo quasi esclusivamente alcolici. Sono sostanze pericolosissime, capaci di sconvolgerti la mente e addirittura di ucciderti se prese in dosi eccessive: era per questo che ero tanto preoccupato quando ho saputo che avevi mangiato qualcosa. Per tua fortuna hai deciso di assaggiare la cocaina: tra tutte le droghe è la meno pesante, e non esplica i suoi effetti se viene ingerita. Ad ogni modo hai rischiato parecchio, anche perché quelle che i ragazzi stavano fumando non erano semplici sigarette: anche il fumo, in questi ambienti, può essere allucinogeno».

Esterrefatto Jack domandò: «Ma per quale assurda ragione una persona dovrebbe farsi del male in questo modo? Perché mai questi ragazzi sono arrivati da tanto lontano per rischiare di morire durante una festa così disturbante?».

L'uomo fece un sorriso sarcastico e rispose: «Per tanti motivi e per nessuno, visto che al mondo non v'è ragione valida per farsi del male: lo fanno per contravvenire alle regole, per potersi scatenare, per mettersi alla prova, per sperimentare nuove sensazioni, per dimostrare agli altri la propria forza, e così via. Potrei andare avanti all'infinito, ma, alla fine, il motivo principale per cui tutti accorrono è uno solo: poter evadere dalla realtà. Tutto in questi rave, dalla musica martellante alle droghe, ha il solo e unico scopo di distaccare i sensi di chi vi partecipa, arrivando addirittura a togliergli la consapevolezza di possedere un corpo e offrendo loro visioni di una vita che gli pare migliore di quella che stanno vivendo».

Il ragazzo rabbrividì a quella spiegazione e commentò: «Assurdo... è tutto completamente assurdo. Non ha alcun senso rifugiarsi nelle visioni quando la vita va male: la realtà non cambia finché non si fa qualcosa per cambiarla, e drogarsi, rischiando addirittura di morire, non aiuta di certo a migliorarla. Ad ogni modo, come hai fatto a trovarmi? Questo posto è pieno di ragazzi grandi e adulti: a nessuno di noi due dovrebbe interessare».

Non appena lo sentì formulare quella domanda Pitch sussultò e scansò il suo sguardo, facendo correre le iridi lungo l'orizzonte pur di tenersi occupato, e un terribile dubbio sorse nella mente di Frost.

«Pitch, tu... tu non frequenti abitualmente questi rave, vero?» chiese con voce esitante.

L'interpellato non rispose, ma il silenzio fu una risposta ben più eloquente di qualsiasi parola. Sgranando gli occhi per la paura il giovane lo afferrò per il bavero e, con tono disperato, urlò: «Ma sei impazzito!? Vieni a fare la ramanzina a me e poi tu sei il primo a partecipare? I rischi sono uguali per tutti e due! Perché, perché senti il bisogno di evadere dalla realtà?».

L'Uomo Nero lo agguantò per le braccia, cercando di tenerlo fermo, quindi spiegò: «Jack, no, fermo, calmati! Non hai capito nulla! Io non vado ai rave per evadere dalla realtà, ma per usare le allucinazioni a mio favore! Quelle droghe non provocano soltanto visioni, ma danno anche la possibilità, a chi li assume, di vedere gli spiriti come noi, anche se non credono nella nostra esistenza, e questo, per me, basta e avanza per avere successo. Una volta individuata una persona drogata che è in grado di vedermi mi avvicino, la tento e poi scateno su di lei i miei Incubi, facendo leva sulle sue paure più grandi e assorbendo tutto l'orrore che prova: è un compito molto più facile che far fare un brutto sogno ad un bambino, poiché la mente di un drogato non ha la benché minima difesa, e inoltre il terrore emanato da un corpo adulto è decisamente più fortificante di quello che proviene da un infante, poiché, in linea teorica, è molto più difficile da ottenere. In certi casi, tuttavia, non è neanche necessario che scateni i miei poteri: quelle sostanze garantiscono allucinazioni, non allucinazioni piacevoli. Alcune persone hanno visioni terrificanti, capaci di farle urlare per ore consecutive in preda al panico e di turbarle fin nel profondo, e se queste sono troppo sconvolgenti possono spezzare loro la volontà, danneggiando la loro mente in modo permanente».

Tremando Jack s'azzardò a chiedere: «Che cosa intendi con "danneggiando la loro mente in modo permanente"?».

L'uomo lo fissò con uno sguardo tanto serio da parere grave e disse: «Significa che non tornano più indietro, Jack. Dopo qualche ora gli effetti della droga si esauriscono e le sostanze allucinogene si consumano, ma le visioni restano: ormai è la loro stessa mente a generarle, intrappolandosi da sola in un mondo d'incubo da lei stessa generato, vittima delle sue stesse paure, caduta in un circolo vizioso da cui non può più uscire. E' un destino molto peggiore della morte, poiché queste persone non sono più in grado di intendere o di volere, nemmeno di provare sensazioni, ma continuano a soffrire. Io stesso provo dolore nel vederle, ma la paura è lo scopo per cui esisto, dunque non posso ignorarla quando mi viene regalata: nel momento in cui un ragazzo si perde uso il suo terrore per dar vita ad un Incubo, molto più potente di quelli normali, poiché ha una vittima da cui attingere continuamente nuovi poteri. Dopo, però, mi allontano: non riesco a sopportare la vista di quelle persone, ancora vive, eppure già morte, e non riesco a sopportare nemmeno i Purosangue nati da esse. Tipicamente li lascio allo stato brado, permettendo loro di tormentare chi desiderano e non costringendoli a tornare da me per fortificarmi: ne possiedo solo una decina, uno più orrendo dell'altro, e preferisco non doverli guardare. Ora capisci perché ero tanto preoccupato, Jack? Ti era sufficiente calpestare per sbaglio una siringa per rovinarti la vita in modo irreparabile».

Il ragazzo si accoccolò contro il suo petto, chiedendo silenziosamente scusa per l'immensa sciocchezza fatta, quindi gli sovvenne un dubbio e lo interrogò: «Pitch, posso domandarti una cosa? Come mai tu non ti sei sentito male prima, nonostante, suppongo, tu ci abbia passato molto più tempo di me?».

Pitch sussultò e, con tono esitante, rispose: «Beh, vedi, in realtà noi spiriti siamo molto più resistenti degli esseri umani a qualsiasi sostanza in grado di alterare i sensi: in certi casi dobbiamo assumerne quantità abbondanti per ottenere qualche effetto, in altri, invece, siamo semplicemente immuni. Ai rave sono sempre rimasto infastidito dal volume eccessivamente alto della musica, ma non mi sono mai sentito male, nemmeno dopo ore intere passate a respirare fumi ben più pesanti di quelli che hai annusato tu. Francamente non mi sarei mai aspettato di vederti collassare in quel modo, né, tantomeno, che potessi arrivare a provare una nausea tanto intensa da vomitare: evidentemente sei più sensibile del normale».

Frost fu nuovamente assalito dai sensi di colpa per l'accaduto e si fece piccolo piccolo, sussurrando con voce flebile: «Pitch, scusa per prima, non volevo sentirmi male così di fronte a te e costringerti ad assistermi».

L'Uomo Nero lo afferrò per le spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, quindi sentenziò: «Jack, non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Non ho provato né fastidio né ribrezzo ad assisterti: sono felice di poterti aiutare, e ho intenzione di farlo ogni volta che sarà necessario. Sai perfettamente che puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa, e voglio che tu mi prometta che mi chiederai una mano ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno e che mi informerai sempre sul tuo stato di salute. Me lo prometti? Bravo, piccolo: dimmi sempre come ti senti. Ora, ho notato che non hai il bastone: l'avevi lasciato fuori dall'edificio o lo avevi portato dentro con te?».

Folgorato da quella domanda il giovane si rese finalmente conto dell'assenza del proprio fedele compagno di viaggio ed esclamò: «Per tutte le bufere, è rimasto dentro!».

L'uomo gli sorrise e lo rassicurò: «Stai tranquillo, Jack: vado io a recuperarlo. Tu aspettami qui, va bene? Ti lascio Voluptas, così potrai stare in sua compagnia e mandarlo a chiamarmi se dovessi sentirti di nuovo male».

Gettandogli le braccia al collo Jack lo ringraziò, quindi si scostò quel tanto che bastava per consentirgli di rialzarsi senza fatica; entusiasta all'idea di poter rivedere il suo Purosangue preferito attese che il compagno lo evocasse con un morbido gesto dell'avambraccio, quindi protese le mani per attirarlo a sé.

«Mi raccomando, Jack: chiamami se non ti senti bene!» gli ricordò Pitch, avviandosi verso l'edificio abbandonato.

«Lo farò, promesso!» gli urlò dietro il ragazzo.

Dopo aver visto la sua sagoma scomparire tra gli alberi si voltò verso Voluptas, dandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso affilato per salutarlo, ma questi lo stupì: invece di rimanere sulle sue, come era solito fare inizialmente, o di fargli le feste, come aveva iniziato a fare di recente, gli annusò il collo, quindi trottò fino ad affiancarlo e si abbassò. Piegando dapprima le zampe anteriori e poi le posteriori si stese accanto a lui, poggiandosi leggermente su un fianco e facendo attenzione a non sfiorarlo con gli zoccoli, dunque girò il capo fino a poterlo osservare e spinse sul suo sterno per farlo stendere contro di sé, leccandogli premurosamente le braccia e il petto come una giumenta avrebbe fatto col proprio puledro.

Stupito da un atteggiamento tanto premuroso Frost impiegò un poco a reagire, ma, una volta capite le intenzioni dello stallone, si rilassò, poggiando la guancia subito sotto il suo garrese e rispondendo a quelle dolci coccole con delicate carezze al suo muso; chiudendo gli occhi si lasciò andare, avvertendo l'animale passare a vezzeggiarli il ventre e consentendogli di insistere quanto voleva su quella zona, e non seppe dire quanto tempo era passato quando udì una voce divertita domandare: «Sto interrompendo qualcosa, per caso? I due piccioncini preferiscono essere lasciati in pace?».

Ridacchiando il giovane rispose: «Gli hai insegnato proprio bene a fare le coccole, ormai è più bravo di te!».

«Questa è una sfida, e io non mi tiro mai indietro quando si tratta di mettersi alla prova» concluse Pitch.

Con un balzo si avventò su di lui, facendogli il solletico sui fianchi finché non lo sentì ridere a crepapelle e passandogli poi i palmi aperti sul torace per placare i brividi, e Jack, una volta placata l'ilarità, si godette quella pausa di dolci e duplici coccole, apprezzando sia i morbidi baci di Pitch che quelli ruvidi del Purosangue.

Dopo qualche minuto, a malincuore, allontanò entrambi e disse: «Mi dispiace, ma ora devo davvero andare: questa stupida deviazione mi ha fatto perdere tempo prezioso».

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Jack: non ti lascerò finché non sarò perfettamente sicuro che tu stia bene» lo troncò l'Uomo Nero.

Affatto colto di sorpresa dalla frase il ragazzo tentò di tranquillizzarlo: «Pitch, ti prego: lo vedi da solo che sto bene, il mio è stato solo un malore temporaneo».

«E se non fosse temporaneo? Se tra una mezz'oretta si ripresentasse, e tu ti ritrovassi solo, sperduto chissà dove e troppo debole per chiedere aiuto? No, non esiste: non ti allontanerai da me finché non mi sarò assicurato che tu sia in perfetta forma».

«Allora che ne dici di accompagnarmi? Mi sembra la soluzione migliore: io riuscirò a continuare il mio lavoro e recuperare il tempo perduto, tu potrai tenermi sotto controllo e, finalmente, potremo passare un po' di tempo in compagnia. Ti va?» propose Frost.

L'uomo rifletté per qualche secondo, forse preoccupato che il viaggio potesse stancarlo eccessivamente, ma alla fine cedette e concesse: «E va bene, Jack: in effetti è un'ottima idea. Forza, tirati in piedi e dammi le spalle: ti aiuterò a montare su Voluptas».

Felice di averlo convinto ad accettare quella soluzione il giovane si alzò, aiutato dal compagno, attese che Voluptas si tirasse in piedi e lasciò che l'amato lo afferrasse per i fianchi; piegando leggermente le gambe si diede una leggera spinta, alzando subito il polpaccio sinistro per allungarlo oltre la groppa della cavalcatura e balzarle in sella, ma questa scartò immediatamente, nitrendo spaventata e tornando di nuovo a carezzargli il ventre con il muso.

«Che succede? Gli hai inavvertitamente tirato un calcio?» chiese Pitch, perplesso.

«No!» rispose prontamente Jack; «Non l'ho nemmeno sfiorato: appena mi ha visto allungare la gambe per montargli in sella è scappato».

«Ci mancavano solo i capricci di un Incubo per completare la serata! Voluptas, che diavolo stai facendo? Vieni subito qui!» sbottò l'Uomo Nero.

Irritato nel vedere che il proprio servitore continuava a disobbedirgli avanzò, forse per costringerlo a stare fermo con la forza, ma il ragazzo ebbe un'illuminazione ed esclamò: «No, aspetta: ho capito qual è il problema! Vedi come continua ad accarezzarmi la pancia? Lo sta facendo fin da quando tu sei andato a recuperare il mio bastone: penso che sia convinto che io abbia male al ventre. Prova a farmi montare all'amazzone: in quella posizione la mia pancia è ben coperta da freddo e urti, quindi lui la dovrebbe approvare».

«Come se avessi bisogno dell'approvazione di un Incubo per poter fare un giro con te» borbottò l'uomo.

Nonostante le lamentele accettò la proposta e, afferrando Frost per i fianchi, lo fece sedere sul garrese dell'Incubo, con entrambe le gambe adese al suo fianco destro; durante tutta l'operazione la cavalcatura non oppose la minima resistenza, rimanendo ben ferma e smettendo addirittura di respirare, e quando il giovane si fu sistemato volse il muso per assicurarsi che non scivolasse.

«Sottosterò al tuo capriccio solo perché coincide con il bene di Jack, ma stai certo che non tollererò altre ribellioni da parte tua, sciocco di un Incubo!» lo redarguì Pitch, sventolandogli l'indice davanti al naso per rimarcare il rimprovero.

Chinandosi per recuperare il bastone lo porse al ragazzo, quindi montò con attenzione dietro di lui, salendo sulla groppa per non rischiare di urtarlo e scivolando quindi sul suo dorso per guadagnare una posizione più pratica; aiutandosi con le mani Frost gli si sedette in braccio, spostando leggermente le cosce per stare in una posizione più comoda e badando a non sbilanciarlo.

«Sei pronto, Jack?» gli domandò premurosamente il compagno.

«Sì» rispose semplicemente il giovane.

Accoccolandosi meglio contro il suo petto, per poter godere appieno del suo calore, attese che l'Uomo Nero lo abbracciasse, quindi si aggrappò alla sua vita e si lasciò trasportare in cielo, rabbrividendo di freddo e di eccitazione all'idea della cavalcata che lo aspettava.

Mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^ come sempre sentitevi libere di contattarmi per domandarmi quello che desiderate, siano essi dubbi riguardo al capitolo, supposizioni sul prosieguo o semplici curiosità personali ^^.

Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro martedì 29 aprile ^^ buona serata, a presto!


	5. Chapter 5

Come sempre ci risentiamo in fondo per informazioni sulla pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo ^^ già che ci sono, però, vorrei farvi una segnalazione importante

NOTA: Faccio notare a voi gentili lettori che la fanfiction precedente a questa ("Niente si sposa meglio col freddo dell'oscurità – seconda parte") si conclude col capitolo 29; lo segnalo perché ho notato che una ventina di voi l'ha perso. Non voglio né spammare né costringervi a leggere, ovviamente, ma, considerato che è un capitolo importante e al quale verranno fatti alcuni riferimenti in futuro, mi sembrava doveroso avvisarvi ^^ buona lettura a tutti!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUINTO**

Subito dopo aver spronato Voluptas a prendere il volo l'Uomo Nero lo guidò abilmente tra un albero e l'altro, facendogli prendere quota e dirigendolo lontano da quell'edificio dove i ragazzi continuavano, indisturbati, a distaccarsi dalla realtà per tuffarsi in una migliore all'apparenza, ma in verità infernale, quindi lo fece puntare verso ovest e lo lasciò a briglia sciolta. Come Jack si aspettava la cavalcatura non ne approfittò e trottò a passo leggero e regolare, evitando sgroppate e scossoni e consentendogli di rimanere in arcione senza alcuno sforzo; del resto, se anche si fosse trovato in sella ad un toro selvaggio, non avrebbe comunque rischiato: Pitch lo stringeva così forte e controllava così spesso che fosse seduto comodo e sicuro che neanche se il ragazzo avesse cercato di lanciarsi nel vuoto sarebbe riuscito a cadere.

Ad uno spettatore esterno una tale premura sarebbe certo sembrata smodata e soffocante, e persino a Frost, in certi momenti, pareva un poco esagerata, ma non se ne lamentò: Pitch era così, naturalmente portato agli eccessi, incapace di adattarsi ad una via di mezzo in qualsivoglia situazione, e non sarebbe cambiato. La sua, comunque, non era certo sopportazione: il giovane adorava quel lato iperprotettivo dell'uomo, quella sua esuberante possessività che lo portava a comportarsi in modo tanto premuroso, poiché lo faceva sentire l'essere più speciale sulla faccia della Terra, e passare un solo secondo in quello stato lo ripagava dei secoli passati in solitudine, ignorato e dimenticato da tutti. Restare tra le sue braccia poteva risultare saltuariamente scomodo, considerata la scarsa libertà di movimento che comportava, ma le sue dolci carezze avevano sempre il potere di rilassarlo al punto da non fargli sentire il bisogno di contrarre un muscolo, e in quel momento Jack non chiedeva altro: nonostante non avvertisse più alcun senso di nausea si sentiva ancora lo stomaco sottosopra, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetere la degradante esperienza avuta subito dopo essere stato salvato dall'inferno in cui si era volontariamente cacciato.

Cercando di non pensare troppo a ciò che era successo, per evitare di essere nuovamente assalito dai sensi di colpa e rimanere bloccato, il ragazzo si concentrò sul semplice inspirare ed espirare, lasciandosi pervadere i polmoni dalla frizzantina aria notturna e nascondendo, di quanto in quando, il viso contro il petto di Pitch, apparentemente per proteggersi dal vento, ma in realtà solo per poter rubare un poco di quel profumo di muschio che non si stancava mai di annusare.

Dopo un'ora abbondante di tranquillo vagare senza meta Frost si sentì sufficientemente e definitivamente in forze, dunque diede direttive all'amato, affinché questi lo portasse nei pochi luoghi che aveva tralasciato durante il suo gelido viaggio.

Portare a termine il proprio compito insieme al compagno fu incredibilmente soddisfacente per il giovane: poter chiacchierare del più e del meno dopo settimane passate a pensare quasi esclusivamente al proprio dovere fu un enorme sollievo, coprire di una candida coltre il terreno rapido e semplice grazie alle sue doti di cavallerizzo, e ascoltare le sue petulanti lamentele per quei pochi fiocchi di neve che gli volavano sulla veste infinitamente divertente.

Quando il sole iniziò a far capolino oltre l'orizzonte, tuttavia, Jack capì che quella piccola parentesi affettuosa andava ormai chiusa: l'Europa aveva ricevuto fin troppe candide attenzioni da lui ed era giunta l'ora, per lui, di spostarsi in Asia, lasciando finalmente Pitch libero di svolgere, a sua volta, le proprie mansioni. Il saluto che si scambiarono fu breve, ma intenso: un semplice bacio, appassionato, ma non languido, qualche parola dolce da parte del ragazzo e infinite raccomandazioni da parte dell'uomo.

Pochi secondi dopo Frost non ebbe il cuore di sostenere ancora il suo sguardo, di cui già sentiva la mancanza, dunque salutò un'ultima volta e prese il volo, schermandosi dal riverbero dell'alba ormai avanzata per raggiungere il paese del Sol Levante e pregando, in cuor suo, di non impiegare troppo tempo ad imbiancare l'ultimo continente che mancava all'appello.

Le preghiere di Jack, purtroppo, non vennero ascoltate. I problemi iniziarono fin da subito: i venti gelidi che aveva evocato per volare, infatti, non erano obbedienti come al solito, ma terribilmente ribelli e pronti a sfruttare ogni suo momento di distrazione per sfuggire al suo controllo, e nonostante l'impegno e la concentrazione che dimostrò non riuscì mai a domarli. Continuamente e capricciosamente sballottato qua e là da quelle correnti che sembravano aver rinnegato il proprio padrone, il ragazzo impiegò ore intere a portare a termine un viaggio che, normalmente, gli avrebbe richiesto pochi minuti, e quando raggiunse la propria meta si ritrovò stanco e spossato, al punto da sentire addirittura il bisogno di dormire; per qualche attimo prese in seria considerazione l'idea di penetrare in una casa disabitata e schiacciare un sonnellino, ma alla fine si trattenne dal cedere a quella tentazione: aveva troppo lavoro da sbrigare per potersi concedere una pausa.

A malincuore si arrampicò in cima all'edificio più alto della cittadella in cui era atterrato, alzando il bastone sopra il capo per elargire il proprio dono ai bambini, ma con gran disappunto si accorse che nemmeno quello rispondeva correttamente agli ordini che gli impartiva: il legno, invece di illuminarsi uniformemente e far apparire in breve tempo minutissimi fiocchi gelidi nel cielo, si accendeva sì di una luce intensissima, ma pulsante e irregolare, e si limitava a congelare in modo del tutto casuale il terreno e i muri circostanti.

Piccato dall'ennesima follia dei propri poteri Frost sbuffò e, rigirandosi la verga tra le dita, la osservò, certo che avrebbe presto trovato un graffio o una crepa; dopo averla controllata attentamente per due volte, tuttavia, dovette ammettere che era perfettamente integra, dunque, rinunciando a capire quale fosse stata la causa di quei bizzarri eventi, si riscosse e tentò nuovamente di attivarla. Questa volta, finalmente, ebbe successo: bastarono pochi secondi perché la neve iniziasse a cadere dal cielo, bianca e silenziosa come era sempre stata, e la mossa gli riuscì così bene che presto dovette intervenire per frenare almeno un poco l'irruenza di quella fittissima nevicata.

Lieto di aver finalmente superato i propri problemi si lasciò andare ad una risata allegra, poi si mise a correre da un edificio all'altro, inseguendo i candidi fiocchi che lo avevano fatto sospirare di fatica, ma che avrebbero fatto sospirare di meraviglia i piccoli bambini, e per motivarsi si disse: "Devi farlo per loro, Jack: devi farlo per i bambini. Ancora un paio di settimane di duro lavoro e potrai riposare".

Ricaricato da quella autoesortazione il giovane sorrise, quindi si lanciò nel cielo, pronto a dare inizio al proprio viaggio senza lasciarsi abbattere.

Come si era ripromesso Jack aveva tenuto duro, non si era concesso né pause né riposo e non si era lasciato fermare da alcun ostacolo, ma gli undici giorni successivi al suo arrivo in Asia erano stati un autentico inferno. Il bastone aveva agito in completa autonomia, rimanendo inerte nel momento in cui cercava di attivarlo e illuminandosi all'improvviso quando non aveva bisogno di lui, i venti che aveva richiamato si erano rivelati sempre più ribelli e capricciosi e più di una volta lo avevano abbandonato, lasciando che cadesse a terra o sbattesse contro alberi ed edifici, e persino i fiocchi di neve, che, sin da quando era rinato come spirito, erano stati quasi dei fratelli per lui, lo avevano tradito, diventando sempre più difficili da evocare.

Stringendo i denti il ragazzo aveva cercato di resistere, impegnandosi con tutto sé stesso per portare a termine il proprio compito nonostante la sfortuna che pareva essersi abbattuta su di lui, ma a complicargli ancor di più le operazioni era intervenuto un altro fattore: la nausea.

In verità non si aspettava il ritorno di quel fastidioso sintomo: Pitch aveva saputo prendersi cura di lui alla perfezione, accudendolo amorevolmente sia mentre si era sentito male che dopo, e a Frost era parso che non servisse altro per riprendersi definitivamente, visto quanto la cavalcata lo aveva ritemprato. Già alla seconda città visitata, tuttavia, si era dovuto ricredere: i conati lo avevano assalito all'improvviso, mentre faceva un giro di ricognizione, costringendolo ad atterrare in fretta e furia e assecondarli nel primo angolo disponibile, e lo avevano lasciato svuotato sia nel corpo che nello spirito, facendo crescere nuovamente in lui forti sensi di colpa per essersi fatto trascinare dalla propria curiosità in modo tanto sciocco, e per aver assunto, seppur inconsapevolmente, una sostanza che avrebbe addirittura potuto ucciderlo.

Cercando di mantenere la calma si era risolto a volare a bassa quota, evitare evoluzioni e brusche virate e porre la massima attenzione al proprio corpo, che, per fortuna, si premurava di avvisarlo della sopraggiunta del sintomo con piccoli crampi allo stomaco e un leggero mal di testa; grazie a queste accortezze era stato in grado di evitare pericolosi incidenti, ma non certo di sentirsi meglio: fin troppo spesso si era ritrovato solo in un vicolo buio e umido, appoggiato contro un muro sudicio nel tentativo di reggersi in piedi per rigettare, circondato da rifiuti e sentendosi egli stesso un rifiuto per le condizioni in cui si trovava, e ogni volta che era riuscito a riaversi e uscire, camminando a stento sulle proprie gambe tremanti, si era sentito sempre più debole.

I primi giorni aveva sopportato quegli sfoghi in silenzio, sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di non darci troppo peso e di non farsi scoraggiare da essi, ma dopo quasi una settimana aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi: perché la nausea, invece di scemare, continuava ad aumentare, assalendolo sempre più spesso e permanendo addirittura per ore intere? Aveva assunto pochissima droga al rave, ne era assolutamente certo, e l'aveva senza dubbio espulsa tutta non appena era uscito, dunque perché quel fastidioso effetto collaterale si ostinava a ripresentarsi? Forse la sostanza era stata assorbita immediatamente, entrando in circolo nel suo corpo prima ancora che potesse liberarsene? Forse il suo corpo immortale non era in grado di smaltirla e questa continuava ad avvelenarlo? Forse lo stava distruggendo dall'interno?

Queste e mille altre paure lo avevano tormentato, turbandolo a tal punto da fargli perdere il senso dell'orientamento e del tempo mentre si affannava per portare la neve in quel vasto continente, ma presto aveva smesso di farsi assillare: ogni volta che era costretto a vomitare le energie lo abbandonavano velocemente, lasciandolo tanto esausto da impedirgli persino di pensare lucidamente, ed egli non aveva impiegato molto a ritrovarsi a barcollare da una meta all'altra, la mente annebbiata, la bocca pervasa da quel disgustoso sapore acido che troppe volte aveva dovuto provare e le guance bagnate di lacrime che non ricordava di aver versato.

Allo scadere dell'undicesimo giorno Jack raggiunse le sponde orientali di quella terra che sembrava non finire mai e si preparò alla traversata; era ben consapevole di aver lasciato dei vuoti dietro di sé, valli e radure nascoste che, per la stanchezza o per semplice distrazione, aveva dimenticato di visitare, ma non se ne curò: non poteva tornare indietro, non con tutto ciò che gli mancava ancora da fare, e non nelle condizioni in cui si trovava.

Concentrandosi al massimo, per evocare i venti più tranquilli e regolari che conosceva, il ragazzo riuscì a sollevarsi in volo, attraversare quel braccio di mare che lo separava dalla propria meta e atterrare, più o meno morbidamente, su quello strano arcipelago che lo aveva sempre affascinato: il Giappone. Fin da quando era nato come spirito aveva adorato esplorare i giardini rigogliosi che lo adornavano, pattinare sui tetti ricurvi dei suoi bizzarri edifici e scompigliare le chiome acconciate delle donne che, rievocando ere passate, giravano ancora indossando lunghe e coloratissime vesti, ma quella notte non si abbandonò a nessuna di quelle attività: si sentiva così debilitato che impiegò diversi minuti a riportare alla memoria quelle abitudini passate, e quando vi riuscì non provò la minima gioia.

Arrancando lungo uno stretto sentiero Frost si avviò, congelando il terreno dove posava i piedi per prepararlo, quindi sollevò il bastone e, al terzo tentativo, riuscì a far comparire i primi fiocchi di neve: si rese conto quasi subito che questi cadevano in modo del tutto irregolare, creando grossi mucchi in alcune zone e lasciandone intonse altre, ma non vi diede peso e continuò a camminare.

Dopo aver attraversato l'intera vallata si addentrò in una grossa città, curandosi di restare nella zona residenziale per evitare il caos del centro, ma quando le case iniziarono a far posto all'aperta campagna si rassegnò e si preparò ad evocare nuovamente il vento: per quanto paventasse di cadere capiva da sé che percorrere l'intera isola marciando era impossibile e insensato.

Affidandosi nuovamente alle correnti più sicure e tranquille che comandava si lasciò sollevare e, quindi, trasportare sopra la vasta pianura rischiarata dalla luna piena, scivolando silenzioso oltre le abitazioni e le stalle addormentate e seguendo con lo sguardo i solchi dei campi appena dissodati per l'inverno.

Dopo una decina di chilometri il paesaggio cambiò: un alto muro sovrastato da tegole ricurve sorse improvvisamente dal terreno, poi un altro, e un altro ancora, introducendo il giovane dapprima in un bosco rigoglioso, poi in un curatissimo giardino e infine in una cittadella fortificata; soffermandosi un attimo ad osservare le piccoli torri di guardia che difendevano il palazzo e le decoratissime colonne che lo sostenevano, Jack rifletté per un attimo, quindi decise di atterrare: l'edificio, infatti, si trovava in una posizione sopraelevata rispetto alle lande circostanti, dunque sarebbe diventato un ottimo punto d'osservazione da cui scatenare una bufera e controllarne l'evoluzione.

Virando stancamente puntò verso la cima del torrione più alto, ma, complici la distrazione e la stanchezza, commise un pessimo errore di valutazione: nello schivare uno stendardo non notò lo spuntone che sporgeva dal tetto retrostante, allungandone l'angolo e rendendolo più leggiadro e aggraziato, e lo centrò in pieno.

Avendo leggermente aumentato la velocità, per essere sicuro di superare il dislivello al primo tentativo, vi impattò contro con notevole forza, avvertendo ogni singola costola della parte bassa della gabbia toracica scricchiolare per la botta e perdendo la presa sul bastone; risvegliato di soprassalto da quell'urto inaspettato ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di aggrapparsi all'ostacolo che lo aveva bloccato, tentando disperatamente di reggersi, ma le sue deboli dita scivolarono presto sulle tegole lisce ed egli, incapace di fare altrimenti, si lasciò cadere.

L'impatto col terreno fu, se possibile, ancora più traumatico: impossibilitato ad utilizzare i propri poteri il ragazzo non riuscì né a voltarsi, né a rallentare, e si schiantò sul pavimento di pietra quasi di schiena, battendo violentemente la clavicola destra e il bacino; sconvolto al punto da non riuscire nemmeno a tremare giacque immobile, gli occhi sbarrati e tutti i muscoli contratti, infine proruppe in un gemito, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di non aver respirato per un minuto abbondante.

Tornare ad inspirare ed espirare regolarmente non fu per niente facile per lui: ai primi tentativi riuscì ad ottenere solo singhiozzi stentati, tanto affrettati da non lasciare nemmeno tempo ai propri polmoni di assorbire l'ossigeno, ma quando, aiutandosi coi palmi e coi piedi, riuscì a coricarsi su un lato, avvertì le membra rilassarsi e iniziò finalmente a recuperare.

Rimase in quella posizione per diversi minuti, rannicchiato in un angolo dell'ampio cortile centrale, mentre calde lacrime sgorgavano dai suoi occhi, bagnandogli le ciglia e inumidendo il lastricato: perché, perché stava andando tutto storto? Perché, dopo secoli e secoli di esercizio in cui aveva imparato a conoscere ogni aspetto dei propri poteri, questi lo tradivano? Forse i bambini avevano smesso di credere in lui? Era impossibile: fino ad un paio di settimane prime si era sentito in forze come non mai, aveva avvertito chiaramente l'inebriante energia dei piccoli infanti pervaderlo e permeare il bastone e questi non potevano aver improvvisamente smesso di sognarlo, non in così poco tempo, non dopo tutte le nevicate che aveva loro regalato. Forse i poteri si erano accresciuti in modo eccessivo? Improbabile: se davvero così fosse stato avrebbe faticato a contenerli, non ad evocarli, e di certo non si sarebbe stancato fino a quel punto solo per aver visitato un continente. Forse non era più degno di loro dopo aver visitato il rave? Neanche questa risposta aveva un senso: se portare l'inverno non fosse più stato compito suo sarebbe certo avvenuto qualche evento eclatante che lo avrebbe definitivamente fatto sparire dalla faccia della Terra.

La risposta al quesito che lo tormentava gli sfuggiva, ma di una cosa era certo: era ora di trovare una soluzione. Fino a quel momento aveva sempre cercato di non far troppo caso alla propria debolezza e a tutti quegli strani eventi, adducendoli semplicemente alla stagione e alle circostanze e combattendo testardamente per domarli, ma ormai non era più tempo di tergiversare; fino a quel momento aveva evitato di chiedere aiuto alcuno, arrivando addirittura a nascondersi quando intravedeva una fatina dei dentini o una spira di sabbia dorata, pur di non mostrare in che condizioni si trovava, ma ormai si doveva rassegnare: era da sciocchi cercare di non far preoccupare né gli amici, né l'amato, quando era evidente che qualcosa di preoccupante stava accadendo.

Dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime Jack raccolse le gambe e, premendo i palmi sul terreno, provò ad alzarsi: tra un gemito e un lamento riuscì finalmente a mettersi seduto, quindi si concesse una pausa per riprendere fiato, durante la quale si tastò il torace per assicurarsi di non essere ferito. Non appena si sfiorò le costole, come si aspettava, avvertì forti stilettate di dolore: essendo magro e poco muscoloso la sua carne non aveva minimamente attutito l'urto e le sue povere ossa lo avevano subito in pieno, tuttavia, per quanto indolenzite, non parevano essersi rotte; ritenendosi fortunato per questo fatto proseguì il massaggio, accarezzandosi lo stomaco che, incredibilmente, non sembrava essere stato disturbato da quel violento ruzzolone, e infine arrivò all'addome.

Percependo un bozzo sotto le dita si premurò subito di sistemarsi i vestiti, certo che questi si fossero arrotolati su sé stessi durante la rocambolesca caduta, ma quando li ebbe diligentemente lisciati si accorse che la gibbosità non era sparita; perplesso decise di sollevarsi la felpa, temendo di esserci trascinato dietro un pezzo di tetto facendolo incastrare nella stoffa, ma quando si scoprì la vita si accorse che non era così.

La protuberanza che aveva avvertito sotto il palmo era parte del suo corpo: un lievissimo gonfiore, poco prominente e ben armonizzato col resto del ventre, posto esattamente al centro dello stesso; confuso Jack lo tastò coi polpastrelli, sentendolo ben sodo sotto di essi, e lo fissò: cosa poteva mai essere? Un bernoccolo, per caso? Oppure, visto che si trovava sulla carne morbida, una semplice botta dovuta all'incidente di poco prima? In tal caso, perché mai era spuntata così in fretta, e perché mai non sulla gabbia toracica? Forse risaliva ad una caduta precedente che, complice la stanchezza, aveva cancellato dalla memoria? Ma allora perché, aguzzando la vista in quella notte buia, la vedeva perfettamente ialina, invece che livida?

Come in risposta ai suoi quesiti un raggio lunare si fece largo tra le nuvole che avevano cominciato ad addensarsi nel cielo, illuminando il cortile e parte del porticato e rivelando appieno il candore della pelle di Frost, e questi improvvisamente riuscì a ricordare: la gelida notte di qualche settimana prima, l'albero su cui si era addormentato, il viaggio sul satellite terrestre cui per secoli si era appellato invano, l'incontro con il proprio creatore, la breve chiacchierata, la brutta piega presa dalla situazione, le corde, gli schiaffi, le sue mani viscide che gli incespicavano sulla pelle fino ad affondare nell'addome, il suo fiato disgustoso che gli soffiava sul collo mentre gli mormorava che lui, ormai, aveva un altro compito da portare a termine nel mondo di quello di semplice Guardiano, ben più importante, ben più gravoso.

Jack rimase immobile per qualche secondo, gli occhi sbarrati, la mente ancora stordita da quella sequela di immagini e informazioni che l'avevano travolta; non impiegò molto ad elaborarle e a capire che quello che, per paura e rifiuto, aveva preferito archiviare come un sogno non era tale, e quando lo realizzò un grido sconvolgente rieccheggiò in quei porticati silenziosi, tanto intriso di disperazione da far impallidire il ricordo delle urla degli innocenti che lì erano stati trucidati.

Erano ormai passate due settimane abbondanti dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Jack e Pitch stava ormai iniziando a perdere la pazienza: dove si era mai potuto cacciare quel ragazzo scapestrato? Sapeva bene che era impegnato a portare l'inverno in Asia, ma stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per l'attesa: quel continente era vasto, ma, per sua conformazione, richiedeva poco impegno da parte di Frost, poiché in molte zone aveva un clima troppo afoso per poter permettere alla neve di attecchire, e in molte altre uno così freddo da mantenerla costante negli anni. Forse il giovane aveva deciso di dare il meglio di sé quella stagione, per potersi assicurare un buon numero di bambini che credevano in lui e riprendersi del tutto dalla brutta esperienza avuta al rave? Era possibile e, in tal caso, aveva di certo avuto un'ottima idea: l'Uomo Nero non lo aveva visto particolarmente in forma il mattino in cui si erano salutati, e si era trattenuto dal seguirlo per monitorarlo solo perché ben consapevole che il compagno non avrebbe mai accettato di essere scortato e accudito come un infante solo per un momento di debolezza avuto.

Pur lieto dell'impegno che Jack metteva nel proprio lavoro, e del conseguente aumento di poteri che otteneva in cambio, l'uomo continuò a sperare che questi lo abbandonasse in fretta per tornare da lui: ormai il trenta ottobre stava per volgere al termine e presto lui avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il proprio covo, per sfruttare appieno il giorno più propizio dell'anno e guidare la caccia grossa che lo aspettava.

Mentre si rigirava sul materasso e modellava una manciata di sabbia magica sopra il proprio capo per ingannare il tempo, un lievissimo rumore giunse alle sue orecchie, distraendolo dalle proprie sciocche occupazioni e inducendolo a voltarsi: un impercettibile fruscio, come se qualcosa venisse trascinato sul pavimento di pietra, alternato ad un irregolare ticchettio.

Soffocando un'esclamazione di gioia Pitch balzò in piedi e corse nel corridoio, troppo impaziente per poter aspettare che colui che aveva tanto desiderato lo raggiungesse; giunto in corrispondenza della curva riuscì a trattenersi, assumendo un'andatura flemmatica e la propria classica espressione distaccata per non far capire quanta nostalgia aveva provato, quindi girò l'angolo e, immediatamente, impietrì.

L'amato si trovava in condizioni a dir poco pietose: i piedi erano graffiati e incrostati di fango, i vestiti spiegazzati e strappati in più punti, il viso sporco, i capelli arruffati e pieni di foglie e rametti, ed egli si aggrappava al bastone con entrambe le mani, come se non fosse in grado di reggersi in piedi da solo.

«Jack, cosa ti è successo!?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero con una punta di panico nella voce.

Frost impiegò qualche secondo ad accorgersi di essere stato chiamato, alzare gli occhi, tanto arrossati da mostrare ogni singolo capillare che li irrorava, e focalizzare la figura che si stagliava di fronte a lui, quindi rispose: «Oh, ciao, Pitch. Non mi aspettavo di trovarti, pensavo fossi già uscito per Halloween. Vai pure, non ti curare di me».

Sconvolto l'uomo replicò: «Ma sei impazzito!? Pensi che abbia il cuore di lasciarti solo in queste condizioni? Non esiste! Forza, vieni con me: sei incrostato di fango e polvere e non voglio che le tue ferite si infettino. No, non provare nemmeno a protestare! Non ti ascolto, e comunque è ancora troppo presto, per me, per uscire: Halloween inizierà ufficialmente tra sei ore o poco meno. Si può sapere come hai fatto a conciarti così?».

Dopo aver opposto una debolissima resistenza il giovane rinunciò e si lasciò guidare lungo un corridoio secondario, permettendo a Pitch di passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo ed entrando docilmente in una grotta; barcollando si lasciò sospingere fino ad una larga seduta intagliata nelle concrezioni calcaree, accasciandosi quasi subito contro lo schienale, e solo a quel punto si decise a spiegare.

«Ho avuto molto da fare ultimamente: ho visitato tutta l'Asia e sono rimasto in Giappone per tre giorni, per essere sicuro di coprire di neve l'isola principale e buona parte di quelle secondarie. Non ho fatto molto caso al mio aspetto, non mi sono mai fermato a specchiarmi o a farmi un bagno, e quando sono arrivato nel tuo covo sono incappato in una corrente contraria che mi ha fatto cadere in mezzo ai cespugli, invece che accanto all'ingresso: è per questo che sono un po' sporco».

Dopo avergli tolto foglie e rametti dai capelli e averglieli riavviati come meglio poteva, l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Jack, non mi riferivo all'estetica: non sei solo sporco, sei anche esausto. Capisco l'entusiasmo per la tua nuova carica di Guardiano e l'ansia di mantenere un buon numero di bambini che credono in te, ma c'è un limite a tutto: hai lavorato troppo».

Dopo essersi stracciato un lembo della veste lo appallottolò su sé stesso e lo bagnò nel limpidissimo laghetto sotterraneo alla sua sinistra, tenendolo un attimo tra le mani per scaldarlo e passandolo poi delicatamente sulla pelle del compagno per togliere il fango; ripeté l'operazione più volte, ripulendolo da capo a piedi e insistendo sui lievi graffi che questi si era procurato, quindi gettò lo straccio da un lato e ne evocò uno pulito per asciugarlo. Soddisfatto di aver fatto tornare l'epidermide dell'amato bianca come la neve gli passò i palmi sul petto, per togliere il terriccio e le spine che v'erano rimaste incastrate, ma Jack balzò subito in piedi ed esclamò: «No no, non preoccuparti, ci penso io qui! Se ti vai puoi controllarmi il cappuccio: mi sembra che mi abbia punto poco fa, dev'esserci rimasto incastrato un rametto».

Allungandosi oltre le sue spalle l'uomo esaminò ogni singola piega del cappuccio, ma non trovò niente; proprio quando stava per iniziare a tastarla per controllare che non ci fosse qualche spina nascosta, però, il ragazzo lo fermò e disse: «Bene, adesso anche i miei vestiti sono puliti. Non preoccuparti del cappuccio, il rametto deve essere caduto da solo. Ora, se non ti spiace, penso sia meglio che dorma un poco. Tu non preoccuparti, Pitch, posso arrivare da solo in camera: vai pure a fare il tuo lavoro».

«Sei sordo per caso?» lo troncò immediatamente Pitch; «Non ti lascio solo in queste condizioni. Forza, lascia che ti aiuti a camminare: mi stenderò di fianco a te».

Frost provò nuovamente ad imbastire qualche scusa, ma l'Uomo Nero non lo stette neanche ad ascoltare: afferrandolo nuovamente per le spalle lo condusse indietro, attraverso lo stesso corridoio che avevano percorso insieme poco prima e poi lungo quello che conduceva alla loro stanza, quindi lo lasciò libero, togliendogli il bastone dalle mani e appoggiandolo delicatamente contro la parete di pietra.

Non appena si voltò vide che il giovane si era già accoccolato sul materasso e avvolto nella coperta, dunque, stupito, domandò: «Non ti spogli, Jack?».

Senza girarsi l'interpellato rispose: «Oh, no, oggi no, non mi va molto: ho parecchio freddo».

Sospirando l'uomo lo raggiunse, si stese accanto a lui e chiese: «Jack, è tutto a posto? Non ti senti bene?».

«Sì sì» si affrettò a confermare Jack; «Sto bene, sono semplicemente un po' stanco. Promettimi che non perderai tempo dietro a me e che uscirai per la notte di Halloween: è il tuo giorno, non voglio che tu lo perda per una sciocchezza».

Pitch, seccato, replicò: «Jack, dacci un taglio: non mi interessa se quella che sta per arrivare è la mia notte o un giorno qualsiasi, non vado da nessuna parte finché non sarò sicuro che tu stia bene. Ora stenditi meglio: sei raggomitolato come un gatto, se resti in quella posizione ti verranno i crampi. Forza, sbrigati. Jack...? Jack, mi senti?».

Non udendo alcun suono in risposta, nonostante l'insistenza delle proprie domande, l'Uomo Nero si preoccupò e si sollevò per controllare che l'altro stesse bene, e presto si accorse che questi si era già addormentato: evidentemente era così esausto da non riuscire nemmeno a sostenere una conversazione.

Con un sospiro preoccupato si chinò su di lui, posandogli il palmo sulla fronte per misurarne la temperatura e facendo scivolare indice e medio sulla carotide per contare i battiti, ma anche osservandolo da vicino non trovò nulla di anomalo, dunque si rassegnò e si stese dietro di lui. Impacciato dalla coperta si sistemò come meglio poté, cercando di insinuare il braccio sotto di essa per cingere l'amato in vita, ma il ragazzo, seppur addormentato, reagì bruscamente, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso fin quasi a sfiorare le ginocchia con la fronte e proteggendosi il ventre.

Intenerito da quella reazione involontaria l'uomo non insistette oltre e, facendo attenzione a non solleticarlo, si limitò a cingerlo per le spalle, carezzandogli le gambe e piegando le proprie per circondarlo meglio, quindi si addormentò.

Pitch si risvegliò solo diverse ore più tardi, giusto in tempo per l'inizio della lunga notte di Halloween, e come si aspettava trovò Jack ancora profondamente addormentato. Dopo averlo rapidamente controllato gli diede un rapido bacio sulla tempia, badando ad essere il più delicato possibile per non disturbarlo, quindi si tirò in piedi e si preparò ad uscire: considerato che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve non aveva alcun tipo di disturbo, ad eccezione di quella profonda stanchezza che lo aveva colto, era opportuno per l'Uomo Nero non perdere una così fortuita occasione per fortificarsi e, al contempo, lasciare che l'amato riposasse in pace.

Con un morbido movimento del braccio evocò Voluptas, aspettò che si sgranchisse le zampe e, prendendogli il muso tra le mani, gli sussurrò: «Resta qui a fargli la guardia, Voluptas, e quando si sarà svegliato portalo da me: sono settimane che aspetto di salutarlo come si deve e di passare un po' di tempo in tranquillità con lui, quindi non voglio attendere un secondo più del necessario».

Il Purosangue sbuffò, raspando il pavimento con lo zoccolo in cenno di assenso, quindi affiancò il letto e si mise a vegliare su Frost.

Soddisfatto della reazione l'uomo si voltò e si avviò lungo il corridoio, carico di aspettativa per la notte di caccia grossa che lo aspettava, ma soprattutto per l'incontro che, alla fine di questa, avrebbe avuto come premio.

La lunga notte di Halloween che seguì fu, per Pitch, la migliore e la peggiore che avesse mai vissuto. Complici gli accurati preparativi che aveva approntato e il duro impegno che mise nell'evocare e comandare la propria coorte oscura, quella spedizione fu, in assoluto, una delle più spaventose e proficue che avesse mai diretto, ma l'ansia per il suo piccolo fiocco di neve gli impedì di godersela appieno.

Finché era rimasto in Europa nessuna preoccupazione lo aveva assalito: Jack aveva dormito per sette ore appena, era del tutto normale che avesse ancora bisogno di riposare, dunque l'Uomo Nero aveva pazientemente aspettato, gettandosi a capofitto nel proprio lavoro per distrarsi.

Quando, tuttavia, compì la traversata per attaccare l'America, realizzò che era passata ormai mezza giornata abbondante e iniziò ad essere assalito da dubbi: perché questi non si affrettava a raggiungerlo in sella a Voluptas? Forse non si sentiva bene? Forse gli era accaduto qualcosa di grave? No, non era possibile: se così fosse stato il Purosangue si sarebbe senza dubbio precipitato ad avvisarlo. E se fosse impossibilitato a farlo? Se Frost fosse stato così male da necessitare di assistenza continua e lo stallone fosse costretto al suo fianco? Dannazione, sentiva che avrebbe dovuto lasciargli una scorta più nutrita! Era opportuno inviare un altro Incubo a controllare? Del resto, se il giovane fosse stato semplicemente addormentato, avrebbe rischiato di svegliarlo e di infastidirlo per il controllo troppo pressante. Ma allora, cos'era meglio fare?

Questi e mille altri pensieri contrastanti gli affollarono la mente, distraendolo al punto da fargli sbagliare strada, ma alla fine si risolse ad ignorarli, limitandosi a scrutare sempre più spesso il cielo vuoto, in cerca di una figura amata che non comparve mai.

Giunto alla fine della propria caccia Pitch si affrettò a richiamare parte della coorte oscura, lasciando comunque alcuni esemplari liberi di vagare e nutrirsi delle paure dei ritardatari, quindi balzò in sella al primo Purosangue che gli capitò a tiro e si precipitò nel proprio covo; senza rallentare né scendere dalla cavalcatura piombò in fretta e furia nella propria stanza, salvo trovarla nelle uniche condizioni che non si aspettava di vedere: le stesse identiche di quando l'aveva lasciata.

Jack, infatti, era ancora raggomitolato sul materasso, avvolto nella coperta e nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato, e Voluptas era in piedi accanto a lui, intento a vegliarlo e carezzarlo piano col muso; esterrefatto l'Uomo Nero domandò: «Jack è rimasto qui tutto il tempo a dormire? Non gli è successo nulla?».

Lo stallone annuì silenziosamente, tornando immediatamente a leccare il fianco del ragazzo, e l'uomo si portò una mano al cuore: da un lato era felice di sapere che il compagno non aveva avuto crisi o peggioramenti di qualsivoglia tipo, ma dall'altro non riusciva a non preoccuparsi nel sapere che venti ore non erano bastate per farlo riprendere dalla stanchezza.

Smontando con grazia lasciò che le due creature presenti si dissolvessero nell'aria, quindi si stese accanto a Frost, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio nella speranza di confortarlo e coccolandolo dolcemente per mantenergli i muscoli rilassati.

Dopo quasi tre ore di attesa finalmente avvertì un movimento e un lieve mugolio, quindi, scostandosi per lasciare all'altro tutto l'agio di cui poteva aver bisogno, lo fissò: lo osservò agitarsi, raggomitolarsi su sé stesso e quindi stiracchiarsi; seguì con gli occhi le sue mani scostare le coperte, tastargli il ventre e quindi stringersi alla sua vita come per mimare un abbraccio; infine, udendo un piccolo singhiozzo, si avvicinò e gli sussurrò: «Tutto bene, piccolo mio?».

Il giovane, palesemente colto di sorpresa, balzò via terrorizzato, trattenendo a stento un grido, quindi, fissandolo con le iridi sbarrate, mormorò: «Sei qui».

Interdetto l'uomo replicò: «Certo che sono qui, Jack, è il mio covo, la mia stanza, perché mai non dovrei essere qui? Hai dormito per parecchio tempo, sai? Quasi ventiquattro ore. Halloween è già passato, ora non ho più impegni e posso dedicarmi completamente a te. Come ti senti?».

Con fare agitato Jack si tirò seduto e commentò: «Oh, ventiquattro ore? Dovevo essere davvero stanco, vero? Beh, poco male, almeno ti ho lasciato lavorare in pace. Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Ora scusami, ma devo proprio andare».

Senza aspettare una risposta gattonò verso il bordo del letto, scavalcando il compagno, ma questi lo afferrò per un braccio e domandò: «Cosa significa "devo proprio andare"? E' da settimane che aspettiamo questo momento di tregua! Hai portato l'inverno in tutti i continenti, che altro devi fare?».

Sgusciando abilmente via dalla sua presa il ragazzo tergiversò: «Devo tornare in Asia, ho dimenticato alcune vallate, e poi è meglio che faccia un giro di ricognizione, magari in alcune zone la neve si è già sciolta».

Esasperato Pitch sbottò: «Non c'è nessuna necessità di far cadere il mondo in una nuova era glaciale: non morirà nessuno se ti prenderai una settimana di vacanza! Piantala di fare il testone, ieri sei arrivato qui stremato e hai dormito per un giorno intero, non puoi tornare subito al lavoro!».

«Ma certo che poss...» accennò Frost mentre si tirava in piedi, salvo cadere a terra prima ancora di finire la frase.

«Che cosa ti avevo detto? Guardati, non ti reggi neanche in piedi!» ruggì l'Uomo Nero, definitivamente esasperato.

Districandosi tra le coperte e la lunga veste riuscì finalmente a scendere dal materasso e raggiungere l'amato, ma non appena fece per afferrarlo per la vita questi si coprì il capo e gridò: «_Non toccarmi!_».

Al suono di quelle due semplici parole l'uomo si pietrificò: non aveva mai udito il giovane rivolgergli una frase tanto dura, ma, soprattutto, con una voce tanto intrisa di disperazione. Turbato fin nel profondo e impossibilitato ad accarezzare l'amato per tranquillizzarlo poté solo indietreggiare, aggirandolo fino a posizionarsi di fronte a lui, quindi si accucciò e, consapevole del fatto questi gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, disse semplicemente: «Jack, dimmi cos'hai: basta bugie».

L'interpellato rimase in silenzio ancora per un minuto buono, perfettamente immobile ad esclusione dei momenti in cui veniva colto da tremiti, poi pian piano raddrizzò la schiena e, pur rimanendo in ginocchio e col capo chino, confessò: «Aspetto un bambino».

Pitch ringraziò mentalmente lo spavento preso poco prima, o di certo sarebbe scoppiato a ridere a crepapelle: tra tutte le rivelazioni possibili quella era la più assurda, così insensata che, tra le ipotesi che aveva già formulato, non l'aveva neanche annoverata. Sfoggiando un sorriso divertito si protese verso di lui e lo rassicurò: «Oh, Jack, piccolo mio, non ti devi preoccupare: gli uomini non possono concepire. Forza, vieni qui: fatti dare un abbraccio e lascia che ti controlli, devi per forza avere qualcos'altro».

Invece di rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, come era sempre solito fare, Jack sfuggì alle sue mani tese e, abbracciandosi i polpacci, replicò: «Non sono stupido, so che gli uomini di solito non concepiscono, ma questa volta è diverso».

«Jack, non hai gli organi adatti a far crescere un bambino dentro di te, è fisicamente impossibile che tu possa aspettare un bambino» insistette dolcemente l'Uomo Nero.

«Non so cosa è fisicamente impossibile e cosa no, so solo che questa volta è diverso».

«Non ho notato nessun tipo di cambiamento in te, Jack: ci deve pur essere un motivo che ti porta a credere di aspettare un bambino».

«Lo aspetto e basta».

«Queste non sono spiegazioni!» sbottò l'uomo, spazientito.

Con uno scatto si tirò in piedi e diede le spalle al compagno: non gli piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la situazione. L'argomento in sé gli pareva ancora ridicolo, ma l'insistenza testarda e apparentemente ingiustificata del ragazzo lo turbava sempre più: perché mai si ostinava ad affermare di essere in dolce attesa, pur essendo un uomo e non avendo alcuna spiegazione possibile per un evento tanto innaturale? Che la droga assunta al rave party gli avesse danneggiato il cervello, provocandogli visioni di una pancia che, in realtà, non poteva esistere?

«Se non mi credi te ne puoi anche andare!» esclamò Frost con tono velenoso, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

Cercando di mantenere la calma Pitch replicò: «Non ti lascio solo, e comunque questo è il mio covo: non me ne vado».

«Non mi interessa se è il tuo covo, non ti voglio!» gli gridò dietro il giovane.

«_E allora vattene!_» ruggì l'Uomo Nero, girandosi di scatto.

Seppur trovando più che giustificata l'esasperazione che provava si pentì subito di quell'atto: egli, infatti, aveva non solo sfogato tutta la propria rabbia sulla persona che amava di più al mondo, oltretutto in un momento in cui aveva palesemente bisogno di aiuto, ma, non essendosi accorto che questa si era alzata in piedi, l'aveva colpita in pieno viso con un manrovescio, tanto involontario quanto violento.

Colto di sorpresa Jack si limitò a subire, incassando il colpo e quindi cadendo a terra con un lieve lamento; terrorizzato all'idea di avergli fatto del male l'uomo allungò la mano verso di lui, ma questi, con voce rotta, lo implorò: «No, ti prego, non fargli del male!».

Immediatamente Pitch lo rassicurò: «No, Jack, non l'ho fatto apposta, è stato un incidente, sai che non ti farei mai del...».

Non finì mai la frase, poiché realizzò improvvisamente un particolare di non poca importanza: il ragazzo aveva detto "non fargli", non "non farmi". Non aveva mai provato paura per sé stesso, ma per la creatura che sosteneva di portare in grembo, e il modo in cui si proteggeva il ventre, sostenendolo con un palmo e schermandolo alla vista con l'altro, era una conferma più che evidente di ciò che aveva affermato.

L'Uomo Nero, ormai, era tanto confuso e turbato da non sapere più cosa pensare, quindi, per amore del suo dolce fiocco di neve, decise di non pensare affatto: concentrandosi accantonò ogni dubbio, ogni incredulità, ogni rifiuto psicologico e persino la disgustosa sensazione di potere che il terrore emanato da Frost gli dava; quando vi riuscì si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio, aprendo le braccia come per invitare l'altro a raggiungerlo, quindi gli sussurrò: «Perdonami, Jack».

Il giovane lo fissò, tremante, gli occhi sbarrati in una espressione di puro panico, e sembrò sul punto di fuggire via, ma all'ultimo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e, con uno scatto, si gettò contro il suo petto.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro l'uomo lo strinse a sé, non stupendosi di sentirlo scoppiare a piangere, e coprendolo di baci e carezze mormorò: «Piangi, piccolo mio, piangi, piangi quanto vuoi, e non avere paura: io sono qui con te e ci sarò sempre».

Sentendosi ufficialmente accordare il permesso Jack si lasciò andare, aggrappandosi alla sua veste con una tale disperazione da rischiare di stracciarla e bagnandola con le proprie lacrime, quindi, tra un singhiozzo e un brivido, balbettò: «Non è stata colpa mia, io non volevo, ero seduto tranquillo su un albero e improvvisamente è successo tutto, avevo la pancia e ho avuto paura, ho provato ad andare via e mi sono svegliato e ho pensato fosse stato tutto un sogno, te lo volevo comunque raccontare ma mi sono dimenticato perché è stato quella volta in cui mi hai trovato a dormire da solo nel tuo letto, quindi ho lasciato perdere e poi sono stato impegnato e ci siamo visti poco e non ci ho pensato più, ma ero così stanco, Pitch, così stanco, facevo fatica anche a volare, non ne potevo più e alla fine ho visto la pancia e ho capito che era tutto vero, tutto orribilmente vero, e non sapevo cosa fare, ero così spaventato e non sapevo cosa fare...».

Sentendolo ansimare Pitch lo abbracciò strettamente e, accettando senza remore ciò che questi gli aveva raccontato grazie al rapporto di fiducia che s'era instaurato tra loro, intervenne: «Tranquillo, Jack, tranquillo: ti stai soffocando. Ti devi rilassare, o ti farai male. Vieni con me sul letto: ti farò tornare a respirare normalmente e poi potrai raccontarmi tutto quello che devi ancora dirmi».

Prendendolo delicatamente tra le braccia lo sollevò, lo portò sul letto e lo poggiò sul materasso, e immediatamente il ragazzo gli diede le spalle, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso come per proteggersi; senza offendersi né azzardarsi a forzarlo l'Uomo Nero lo coccolò, accarezzandogli le braccia e il petto per aiutarlo a respirare, baciandogli la tempia, la guancia e il collo per tranquillizzarlo e massaggiandogli le gambe per indurlo a decontrarre i muscoli, e alla fine ottenne ciò che desiderava: seppur a fatica Frost allungò gli arti, voltandosi supino, e smise di singhiozzare.

Approfittando di quel momento di remissività l'uomo si sedette sulle sue cosce, badando a non gravarlo col proprio peso, dunque gli prese il viso tra le mani e, sorridendogli, mormorò: «Bravo, Jack: sei stato bravissimo a rilassarti, bravissimo, come sempre. Te la senti di rispondere a qualche domanda? Mi hai detto che hai visto la pancia: quando ti sei accorto? E' successo mentre ero fuori per Halloween?».

«No, è successo tre giorni fa» confessò il giovane.

Pitch sussultò a quella risposta ed esclamò: «Tre giorni? Hai passato tre giorni interi da solo, portando un peso simile? Jack, che cosa ti è venuto in mente? Saresti dovuto venire immediatamente qui, avresti dovuto chiamarmi!».

«No, non avrei mai potuto!» replicò Jack; «Io non ho mai voluto essere così, mi vergognavo solo all'idea, e mi vergogno ancora. Farei qualsiasi cosa per far sparire quella pancia, ma non posso: ho provato ad aspettare, ma non è successo niente. E' ancora lì, so che è ancora lì, la sento anche senza dover controllare, e comunque non voglio guardare: non è mia quella pancia, non dovrebbe esistere».

L'Uomo Nero avvertì una fitta di dolore a quella confessione, non stentando ad immaginare quanto terribile potesse essere stato, per l'amato, scoprire che il proprio corpo stava cambiando in modo incontrollabile e del tutto inaspettato, ma una frase lo disturbò, quindi, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, gli disse: «Jack, guardami, guardami bene: qualunque cosa sia successa, qualunque sia lo stato in cui ti trovi, _non è colpa tua_. Mi hai sentito bene, Jack? Non è colpa tua. Sei stato tu stesso a dirlo, tu non volevi, tu non hai chiesto di cambiare, quindi non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Non voglio mai più sentirti dire che ti vergogni, hai capito? Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Ora ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa: posso guardarti la pancia? So che ti infastidisce, piccolo, ma è molto importante: ho bisogno di vedere com'è».

Il ragazzo rabbrividì visibilmente a quella richiesta, guardando subito altrove in un vano tentativo di sfuggire, ma alla fine, senza necessitare di ulteriori insistenze, portò le mani accanto al viso in segno di resa e annuì con decisione.

Chinandosi sull'amato l'uomo gli baciò la fronte, poi il naso, poi le guance, il collo e il petto, cercando di prepararlo a ciò che, di lì a poco, sarebbe successo, quindi, sentendolo pronto, scivolò più in basso; usando tutta la delicatezza possibile insinuò le dita sotto la sua maglia, sollevandola insieme alla felpa fino alla gabbia toracica, quindi abbassò lo sguardo e, immediatamente, impietrì.

Il ventre di Frost, da sempre tanto piatto da risultare quasi incavato, presentava una protuberanza, piccola, poco pronunciata, ben raccordata all'addome, ma ugualmente terribile: quella pancia non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare lì. Per quanto fosse ancora quasi impercettibile Pitch provava già orrore nel vederla, e rabbrividì nel vedere quanto si trovava vicina alla virilità: l'associazione di due organi tanto diversi nello stesso corpo era la cosa più sbagliata che potesse concepire.

Cercando di non dare a vedere il turbamento che aveva provato, per evitare di sconvolgere ulteriormente l'altro, l'Uomo Nero cercò di analizzare più accuratamente il bozzo che aveva individuato: usando dapprima solo i polpastrelli e poi l'interno palmo lo tastò, sentendolo ben sodo e non particolarmente elastico; poggiandovi sopra l'orecchio controllò se emetteva qualche suono, ma non riuscì ad udire alcunché; infine, ad una seconda e più attenta occhiata, si rese conto che esso era posto esattamente a metà strada tra le due ossa sporgenti del bacino.

«Allora, com'è?» domandò il giovane con voce impaziente, seppur esitante.

L'uomo sospirò, quindi spiegò: «E' una protuberanza molto poco pronunciata, ma soda, quindi non può essere un'ernia. Come consistenza potrebbe assomigliare ad una ciste, ma è decisamente troppo piatta perché possa esserlo davvero. Conosco altre malattie che colpiscono gli esseri umani e che potrebbero provocare una pancia simile, ma tu, ormai, non sei più un essere umano, quindi non puoi aver contratto una loro malattia, e, oltre a ciò, bisogna anche considerare che la protuberanza è posta esattamente al centro del ventre: una circostanza fin troppo fortuita per poter essere ignorata. No, Jack, è inutile negarlo: sembra in tutto e per tutto il principio di una gravidanza».

Due lacrime gemelle sfuggirono dagli occhi di Jack, scivolando tra i suoi capelli, e Pitch, dopo aver accuratamente risistemato felpa e maglia, si affrettò ad asciugarle, carezzando delicatamente quella pelle ialina e sussurrando: «No, piccolo, no, non piangere: so che la situazione non è delle migliori, ma io sono qui con te e ti aiuterò a superarla. La risolveremo insieme, va bene? Te lo prometto: non ti abbandonerò mai».

Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, quindi raddrizzò la schiena e si accoccolò contro il suo stomaco in cerca di conforto; l'Uomo Nero, naturalmente, glielo diede subito, stringendolo forte a sé e facendogli i grattini sulla nuca, ma alla fine si decise e disse: «Jack, voglio immediatamente fare qualcosa per te, dunque non rimanderò, né tergiverserò: dobbiamo andare da Dentolina, e dobbiamo andarci subito».

Per qualche secondo non avvertì alcun cambiamento nel compagno, e quasi s'illuse che questi avesse accettato la proposta senza fiatare; dopo poco, però, lo sentì agitarsi, e si preparò ad intervenire per tenerlo fermo.

Mi auguro sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^ come sempre, se avete domande o dubbi, non esitate a contattarmi ^^. Vi preciso solo che, per ora, Pitch ha trattenuto parecchio le proprie emozioni per amore di Jack: di suo non avrebbe mai accettato tanto docilmente una rivelazione simile, ma, vedendolo completamente sconvolto, ha deciso di accantonare le proprie idee per lasciar spazio alle confessioni dell'altro e consolarlo. Presto arriveranno idee e reazioni ben più compiute e complicate di quelle che vi ho qui descritto.

Allora, allora, settimana prossima sarò via dal 7 al 9 maggio, mentre il dieci sarò ad una mostra e l'11 ad un comics (Milano Anime Expo, vestita da Pitch e accompagnata da Calmoniglio, se vi dovesse interessare XD), quindi preferisco cautelarmi un po': pubblicherò entro martedì 14 maggio. Come sempre, se dovessi riuscire a finire prima, pubblicherò in anticipo ^^. Vi ringrazio per la perseveranza con cui mi seguite, auguro una buona serata a tutte voi, a presto!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: Ho ricevuto ben 4 fanart che si troverebbero rispettivamente in fondo ai capitoli 2, 3, 4 e 5, ma purtroppo non mi consente di pubblicare i link (come è successo per il prequel, peccato che non me ne fossi accorta ._.). Visto che le posto su tumblr solo quando pubblico la traduzione in inglese mi pare inutile farvi aspettare due mesi, quindi vi consiglio di andare sul mio profilo, accedere alla mia pagina di AO3 e guardarle da lì ^^ (le trovate sempre in fondo al capitolo)

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO SESTO**

Pitch si era aspettato fin da subito obiezioni da parte di Jack alla proposta che aveva fatto, e si era preparato ad opporsi ad esse con valide argomentazioni e un abbraccio tanto consolatorio quanto deciso, ma la reazione che seguì lo colse completamente di sorpresa. L'amato, infatti, non si limitò a protestare e tentare di sfuggire alla sua stretta: dopo qualche secondo di sospensione, in cui, probabilmente, aveva metabolizzato e compreso appieno l'ordine che aveva appena udito, aveva iniziato ad urlare, ricoprendolo di accuse e insulti, e a spintonarlo con tutte le proprie forze, arrivando addirittura a sferrargli qualche pugno.

Inizialmente l'Uomo Nero aveva tentato di rabbonirlo, pronunciando frasi di circostanza e ignorando stoicamente i suoi colpi male assestati, ma quando il ragazzo aveva allungato una mano fin sul suo viso, graffiandogli con decisione una guancia e mancando di poco la cornea, capì che quella debole difesa non sarebbe mai bastata: per quanto gli dolesse doveva passare alle maniere forti, e doveva farlo subito, per il bene di entrambi.

Con un agile scatto agguantò i polsi di Frost, imprigionandoli contro il materasso e costringendolo a stendersi, quindi schiuse leggermente le gambe, appoggiandosi finalmente con tutto il proprio peso alle sue cosce e bloccandogli i movimenti. Il giovane, ovviamente, non si fece scoraggiare e seguitò a gridargli di liberarlo, inarcando la schiena per eludere la sua presa, ma l'uomo ruggì: «Jack, controllati! Stai facendo male ad entrambi!».

Sentendosi rimproverare aspramente Jack s'immobilizzò, sbarrando le iridi, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto appieno di ciò che aveva fatto; lo fissò per un attimo, non negli occhi, ma qualche centimetro più in basso, mentre la paura e lo sconforto dilagavano nel suo sguardo; infine decontrasse ogni muscolo, socchiudendo le palpebre sulle pupille appannate che non erano più in grado di focalizzare alcunché e lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima.

Ormai certo che l'altro non avesse più la forza di attaccarlo Pitch si azzardò a liberargli gli avambracci e prendergli il viso tra le dita, ma questi mormorò con voce atona: «Perché resti qui con me? Ti ho appena graffiato e coperto di insulti».

«E tu, invece?» controbatté prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Tu perché sei rimasto con me, dopo tutte le volte in cui ho provato a strangolarti? Perché ti sei sempre ostinato a tornare nonostante io non facessi altro che insultarti, perché ti sei sempre accontentato dei miei silenzi da codardo cui non sono mai seguite delle scuse? Non mi interessa se provi a ferirmi verbalmente o fisicamente, finché avrai bisogno di me io ci sarò. Ti ricordi cosa ti ripeto sempre? Tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto: può sembrare un'affermazione egoista, ma, in realtà, significa principalmente che mi ritengo responsabile per te e, dunque, prima di pretendere qualcosa per me, devo assicurarmi che tu stia bene e sia felice. So che lo sai, l'hai sempre saputo, fin dal primo istante, ma, almeno per questa volta, ho voluto dirtelo apertamente, per farti capire che ti puoi fidare ciecamente di me. Fidati, Jack: voglio solo aiutarti».

L'uomo faticò immensamente a concludere il discorso conciso, ma convincente, che aveva imbastito: per quanto fosse ormai profondamente in confidenza con Jack, non aveva ancora superato del tutto le proprie timidezze, né, tantomeno, cambiato il proprio carattere schivo e poco incline a simili confessioni riguardo i propri sentimenti. Per non fallire nel proprio proposito aveva evitato di pensare e addirittura di respirare, giungendo col fiato corto a pronunciare le ultime parole, ma dopo qualche secondo di confusi ripensamenti e un generale senso di vergogna si ritenne soddisfatto del proprio coraggio: il ragazzo, infatti, sembrò apprezzare la dichiarazione e, finalmente, rasserenarsi un poco.

Dopo aver chiuso gli occhi e ripreso a inspirare ed espirare regolarmente Frost chiese: «Perché mi vuoi portare da Dentolina?».

Pitch emise un lieve sospiro, tranquillizzato dal tono calmo con cui l'altro gli aveva posto la domanda, quindi replicò: «Jack, mi prometti che non proverai a scappare? Non sei comodo in questa posizione, e non lo sono neanche io: vorrei stendermi accanto a te, ma lo farò solo se mi giurerai che non ne approfitterai».

Senza la minima esitazione il giovane annuì e l'Uomo Nero si spostò, alzandosi dalle sue cosce che temeva di aver quasi schiacciato e stendendosi finalmente al suo fianco; dopo essersi assestato lo attirò a sé, sistemandosi la sua gamba sinistra in vita e permettendogli di accoccolarsi contro il proprio petto, quindi spiegò: «Ora va meglio, Jack? Sei più comodo? Molto bene. Come ho già cercato di spiegarti prima voglio solo aiutarti, quindi la mia proposta è stata ben ponderata ed è motivata da validissime ragioni. La prima cosa che dobbiamo fare è cercare di capire come sia possibile che tu abbia concepito: è vero, siamo spiriti e dunque non sottostiamo alle leggi umane, ma non è normale nemmeno tra creature immortali una gravidanza maschile. Io, francamente, non ho mai sentito parlare in vita mia di un simile evento, e tu non mi hai saputo dare grandi informazioni al riguardo, a parte un racconto arruffato del sogno che hai avuto: dimmi, Jack, hai per caso altro da riferirmi? Qualche dettaglio che, nella fretta, ti è sfuggito? Vuoi descrivermelo daccapo e con maggiore calma?».

Jack sussultò a quella proposta, scostandosi leggermente dal compagno e stringendosi le braccia al torace, quindi mormorò: «No. No, non c'è nessun dettaglio: era un sogno molto confuso, non ha senso che te lo racconti di nuovo, non ti direi nulla di più di quello che già ti ho raccontato».

L'uomo non si stupì della sua reazione spaventata, certo che per il ragazzo fosse stato quasi un trauma dover ricordare nuovamente quel sogno sconvolgente, e non insistette oltre; dopo avergli carezzato premurosamente il capo e indirizzato un dolce sorriso commentò: «Va bene, Jack, non c'è problema, però capisci che non è molto su cui lavorare, giusto? Ci servono altre informazioni, dettagli aggiuntivi, notizie e racconti di qualsiasi cosa simile sia mai accaduta su questa terra o altrove, e a chi altri dovremmo rivolgerci se non alla Guardiana della Memoria? Dentolina conosce a menadito ogni evento successivo alla sua nascita e, sebbene non lo abbia mai dichiarato apertamente, possiede una vastissima biblioteca, piena di tomi ben più antichi di me: nel suo Palazzo è racchiusa la storia del Mondo, compresa quella incerta e nebulosa dei suoi albori, e sono certo che, da qualche parte, si cela la soluzione al nostro problema. Oltre a ciò devi anche considerare che Dentolina, in fondo, è una donna: anche se non ha mai avuto figli è senza dubbio più avvezza ad una gravidanza di quanto possiamo esserlo noi due. Sono sicuro che sappia intuire con maggiore certezza e facilità se sei effettivamente in stato interessante, e se così non fosse potremmo sempre sfogliare qualche libro riguardante questo argomento: in un modo o nell'altro ti faremo stare meglio e, chissà, magari potremmo anche scoprire che, in realtà, la pancia e il malessere sono causati da tutt'altro e ridere dello spavento inutile che ci siamo presi. Ad ogni modo non devi preoccuparti, piccolo: in un modo o nell'altro risolveremo tutto, e presto questo incubo sarà solo un ricordo».

Frost, che aveva iniziato a tremare nel momento in cui aveva udito il nome di Dentolina, si lasciò andare ad un singhiozzo e confessò: «Ma io non voglio che si sappia... Non voglio che qualcuno mi veda in queste condizioni».

Pitch emise un sospiro e disse: «Lo capisco, Jack, e ti assicuro che se solo potessi non coinvolgerei nessuno, ma non si può fare altrimenti: ho bisogno di consultare la biblioteca di Dentolina per capire come aiutarti, e non posso permettermi di impiegare anni a sfogliare tutti i libri prima di trovare quello giusto. Le devo spiegare qual è il problema, per farmi indicare quali sono i tomi più adatti da consultare, e comunque resta il fatto che mi serve un secondo e più esperto parere sulle tue condizioni. Forza, piccolo, non ti abbattere: sai quant'è discreta Dentolina».

A quell'affermazione il giovane si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo soffocato, un primo, piccolissimo accenno di risata che, pur non illuminandogli gli occhi, gli piegò finalmente le labbra in un timido sorriso, e l'Uomo Nero gioì a quella vista: quell'improvviso e innaturale cambiamento aveva comprensibilmente sconvolto il suo dolce fiocco di neve, ma, perlomeno, non gli aveva portato via tutta l'allegria che lo caratterizzava.

Ridendo a sua volta precisò: «Beh, in effetti le parole "Dentolina" e "discreta" suonano molto ridicole se accostate l'una all'altra: penso di non aver mai incontrato, in vita mia, una creatura più esuberante di lei! Scherzi a parte, sai cosa intendevo: è in confidenza con noi e specialmente con te, non si è mai fatta problemi ad ascoltarci e darci consigli e, soprattutto, nonostante sapesse sempre molto più di quanto noi le avessimo mai raccontato, non ha mai rivelato nulla a nessuno. E' la Guardiana della Memoria e sa bene come conservarla: a meno che non le venga chiesto di fare altrimenti sa tenere i segreti per sé. Sono certo che, se le chiederai di non diffondere la storia, terrà la bocca cucita».

Ancora incerto Jack si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo come per scappare da quella conversazione, quindi si accoccolò contro il petto dell'altro e sussurrò: «Non voglio lo stesso».

L'uomo non si stupì della testardaggine del compagno, poiché, per quanto potesse parere infantile, era una reazione del tutto normale a quell'assurda situazione, e proprio per questo decise di non insistere ulteriormente: l'amato non era nelle condizioni di accettare consapevolmente la proposta. Non aveva alcun senso cercare di convincerlo a parole, spiegando esaurientemente e ripetutamente perché era necessario coinvolgere Dentolina, tentando di convincerlo e rischiando di far degenerare la discussione in un litigio: l'importante era recarsi al Palazzo dei Dentini, e farlo il prima possibile.

Certo di aver scelto la linea d'azione migliore Pitch strinse la spalla del compagno, lo fissò negli occhi e disse: «Forza, Jack: prima ci muoviamo, prima ci libereremo di questo problema».

Frost tirò su col naso e non rispose, e l'Uomo Nero decise di prendere il suo silenzio come un "sì"; mettendosi in ginocchio lo aiutò dapprima a mettersi seduto, poi ad alzarsi in piedi, quindi evocò Voluptas e si preparò a montare. Il giovane, tuttavia, si allontanò dalla bestia, tornando verso il letto, e, dopo aver afferrato la coperta, domandò: «Posso portarla? Ultimamente sento freddo quando volo».

Ben memore di quanto Jack rimanesse intontito dal freddo eccessivo l'uomo rispose: «Ma certo, Jack. Anzi, lascia che te ne tessa una più lunga e calda: quella è troppo fine per resistere bene al vento».

Dopo aver evocato una giacca identica a quella che indossava ne asportò le maniche, si curò di richiudere i due fori lasciati, allargarne leggermente la forma e aggiungere un ampio cappuccio, quindi si concentrò, richiamando nuova sabbia nera per inspessire la trama del tessuto e modellando con le dita due sottili nastri per poterla richiudere; soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto drappeggiò il mantello sulle spalle del ragazzo, glielo allacciò al collo e gli coprì il capo, quindi lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo mise seduto all'amazzone sul garrese di Voluptas. Durante tutta l'operazione Frost non dimostrò la benché minima partecipazione, lasciandosi spostare come una marionetta e rimanendo sempre nella posizione in cui veniva lasciato, come se non avesse né la forza, né la voglia di muoversi in autonomia, e a Pitch si strinse il cuore nel vedere i suoi occhi appannati perennemente abbassati e la sua espressione derelitta: quella terribile scoperta sembrava aver tolto al suo piccolo fiocco di neve persino la voglia di vivere.

Cercando di celare il proprio dolore, per evitare di aumentare quello del compagno, l'Uomo Nero sfoderò un sorriso affabile e porse all'altro il bastone, attendendo paziente che lo afferrasse; quando lo vide stringere saldamente la sinistra sul legno montò sulla cavalcatura, si sistemò il giovane sulle cosce e si premurò di rimboccare come meglio poté il tessuto, in modo che questi non venisse investito dal vento, né disturbato da fastidiosi spifferi; infine, certo che ogni preparativo fosse ormai stato ultimato, disse: «Bene, Jack. Non serve che ti reggi a me, penserò io a tenerti, quindi tieniti ben stretto il mantello. Sei pronto?».

Ricevuta una debole risposta positiva si aggrappò alla chioma di Voluptas, quindi lo spronò al piccolo trotto, imboccando il corridoio a gomito e riflettendo su quale tunnel d'accesso fosse più conveniente utilizzare.

Dopo un'ora di viaggio attraverso monti, valichi e strette vallate Pitch condusse Voluptas lungo una cengia e, quando questa finì, sbucò finalmente nel regno di Dentolina. A differenza di tutte le altre volte che lo aveva visitato non si fermò ad osservarlo, né per individuare nascondigli e zone in ombra utili per il proprio oscuro operato, come era solito fare in passato, né per perdersi nei meravigliosi colori della foresta tropicale che ivi cresceva, come, invece, aveva imparato a fare negli ultimi mesi: si fermò solo per qualche istante, giusto per schermarsi dall'improvviso riverbero del sole e individuare le elaborate strutture dorate del Palazzo, quindi spronò la bestia, in modo che le raggiungesse con un'andatura regolare ma sostenuta.

Rassicurato dalla docilità della cavalcatura la lasciò a briglia sciolta, in modo da poter cingere Jack con entrambe le braccia e proteggerlo dalle rumorose e indiscrete fatine dei denti che, di certo, sarebbero accorse, ma non fu necessario: non appena queste li scorsero iniziarono a cinguettare fittamente, ma non si avvicinarono a disturbarli, scostandosi anzi dalla loro traiettoria per non rallentarli.

Incapace di addurre con certezza questo fatto alla loro solerzia nello svolgere il proprio compito o al loro intuito l'Uomo Nero non perse tempo e approfittò dello spazio lasciatogli per avanzare, puntando verso un'ampia piattaforma e stringendo le gambe ai fianchi dell'Incubo per reggersi meglio. Il Purosangue, dal canto suo, fece di tutto per risparmiare pericolosi scossoni ai propri cavalieri: sfruttando le tranquille correnti che spiravano in quella zona rallentò gradualmente, planando verso la piazzola con un'ampia curva, quindi atterrò morbidamente, piegando le zampe per attutire l'urto e percorrendo ancora qualche passo prima di fermarsi del tutto.

Mentre la bestia volgeva il muso per annusare il ragazzo una voce squillante esclamò: «Oh, ragazzi, che piacevole sorpresa mi avete fatto! E' da quasi un mese e mezzo che non vi vedo, stavo quasi iniziando a preoccuparmi! Avete passat... Jack, ti senti bene?».

Per nulla stupito dal brusco cambio di tono Pitch smontò e rispose: «No, purtroppo non si sente molto bene. Non hai un posto dove farlo riposare tranquillo? Preferisco che si stenda: non voglio affaticarlo ulteriormente».

Senza esitare né indulgere nella propria curiosità Dentolina replicò: «Certo, vedo bene che ha bisogno di riposo. Potrebbe stendersi sul mio letto: è morbido, spazioso e, pur trovandosi qui vicino, ben protetto dal traffico e dal rumore delle mie fatine».

Mentre afferrava il compagno per i fianchi e lo posava a terra l'Uomo Nero sussurrò: «Ti va di stenderti un po' sul letto di Dentolina, Jack?».

L'interpellato annuì debolmente, senza fissare nessuno dei due interlocutori negli occhi, e la fata lo incoraggiò: «Non preoccuparti, Jack, non è molto lontano: ti basta prendere quella rampa, salire una trentina di gradini e sarai già arrivato nella mia stanza. Forza, ti ci accompagno».

Posandosi a terra la Guardiana fece per prenderlo sottobraccio e scortarlo, ma Frost si ritrasse impaurito, e l'uomo, per coprire il suo gesto, si affrettò a cingergli le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo accanto alla propria imponente figura e proteggendolo.

Dentolina, da brava osservatrice qual era, non si lasciò certo sfuggire quella mossa maldestra, ma non aprì bocca, né provò ad insistere ulteriormente; alzandosi nuovamente in volo precedette i due amanti, lasciando loro tutto l'agio per procedere, e li attese pazientemente ad ogni curva, senza mai lamentarsi della frequenza e della lunga durata delle soste che era costretta a fare: il giovane, infatti, poneva un piede dietro l'altro con estrema lentezza, appoggiandosi pesantemente al proprio bastone e spesso barcollando al punto da rischiare di cadere, ma non chiese mai aiuto e, anzi, cercò di poggiarsi al proprio premuroso assistente il meno possibile.

Dopo cinque interminabili minuti il trio raggiunse la cima delle scale, accedendo ad una ampia e graziosissima sala, e Pitch approfittò della stanchezza dell'altro per ammirarla ad occhi aperti: non l'aveva mai individuata durante le sue spedizioni di spionaggio passate, e non si sarebbe mai aspettato che, in un regno tanto caotico e rumoroso, potesse esistere un luogo tanto sereno e silenzioso.

La stanza, infatti, si trovava all'interno di una delle numerose strutture allungate entro le quali venivano conservati gli scrigni, ma, complici la posizione elevata e la maestria con cui era stata incassata in essa, non lasciava penetrare alcun suono, ad eccezione di un debolissimo e rilassante brusio di sottofondo e del sospirante fruscio della brezza. Sapientemente scavata all'interno del metallo e del legno era adornata, su ogni superficie, dalle stesse minute tessere che decoravano ogni costruzione, dipinte di diversi colori ed affiancate l'una all'altra in modo da creare un elaborato mosaico astratto, più scuro e rilassante sul pavimento e più luminoso ed allegro sul basso soffitto. L'imponente copertura appuntita, nella quale, probabilmente, erano conservati dentini antichi che da anni non venivano toccati, digradava lungo il perimetro circolare, dividendosi in decine e decine di sottili diramazioni dorate che la sostenevano come colonne e che tanto assomigliavano alle venature delle ali trasparenti delle piccole fate, mentre nella zona centrale si alzava leggermente, formando una sorta di volta al di sotto della quale si trovava il giaciglio della padrona di casa.

Scostando i veli semitrasparenti del baldacchino, tutti agganciati ad un unico anello, Dentolina rivelò un materasso rotondo e si affrettò a sprimacciare e risistemare i numerosi cuscini, anch'essi rotondi, affinché il provato ospite potesse accomodarcisi; Jack, tuttavia, ignorò completamente quelle amorevoli cure, lasciando cadere il bastone a terra e accoccolandosi direttamente sulle lenzuola.

Atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione addolorata la Guardiana fece per allungare un braccio verso il ragazzo, forse per indurlo a sistemarsi in una posizione migliore o forse, semplicemente, per fargli forza con la propria semplice presenza, ma Pitch la afferrò per un polso e, cercando di controllare la propria voce incrinata, sussurrò: «No, non vuole. Ho bisogno di parlarti in privato».

Dentolina si volse per guardarlo, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, ma non proferì alcuna parola; dopo qualche secondo annuì silenziosamente e, lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Frost, lo prese per mano, conducendolo con sé.

L'Uomo Nero non si voltò mai ad osservare la figura dell'amato rannicchiato, ben consapevole che, se l'avesse scorta, non avrebbe avuto il cuore di allontanarsi lasciandolo solo, e si lasciò guidare docilmente dalla padrona di casa; seguendola raggiunse l'altro lato della camera, imboccò una seconda rampa di scale che, inizialmente, non aveva notato e risalì a spirale lungo la parete esterna della struttura, accedendo ad una piccola terrazza ombreggiata da uno snello gazebo e dagli alberi che, quasi per magia, si aggrappavano al promontorio che la circondava su due lati.

«Vieni, Pitch, andiamo a sederci, così potrai raccontarmi tutto con calma» lo esortò la fata, indicandogli un tavolino di ferro battuto.

Aumentando il passo l'uomo prese posto sulla prima sedia disponibile, accostandosi al piano e poggiandovi gli avambracci, quindi sospirò e disse: «Sarò sincero, non ho la più pallida idea di come introdurti la questione e, del resto, non ho nemmeno il tempo per farlo, quindi ti dirò subito come stanno le cose: probabilmente Jack aspetta un bambino».

«Cosa!?» esclamò la Guardiana.

«Hai sentito bene».

A quella conferma Dentolina sbarrò gli occhi, librandosi immobile sopra lo sgabello che, per la sorpresa, aveva fatto cadere, quindi lo raccolse, ci si accomodò e commentò: «Sono piuttosto sicura che tu sappia che solo le donne possono rimanere incinte, quindi, se mi vieni a riferire una notizia simile, avrai delle buone ragioni: spiegamele».

Pitch annuì, quindi rispose: «Sono stato il primo a stupirmi quando Jack mi ha dato la notizia, e il primo a non riuscire a crederci, ma non posso negare che siano accaduti fatti inquietanti e che ci siano diversi indizi che mi portano a credere alle sue parole. Ha fatto un sogno al riguardo, è da diverse settimane che è stanco e distaccato, e poi ha già un accenno di pancia, davvero, non so cosa pensare, sembra impossibile, eppure è l'unica spiegazione che mi viene...».

«Pitch, fermo, fermo» lo interruppe la fata; «Non sto capendo assolutamente niente: devi spiegarmi il tutto approfonditamente e con calma, cercando di riferirmi tutto quello che sai o che hai notato, e soprattutto devi partire dal principio e procedere per ordine. Qual è stata l'origine di tutto, il primo evento strano? Il sogno forse?».

«Sì, pare di sì» iniziò l'Uomo Nero; «Fino alla fine del mese di settembre è andato tutto bene: io e Jack abbiamo trascorso diverso tempo insieme e in lui non ho notato alcun tipo di cambiamento o turbamento, quindi suppongo che, all'epoca, non fosse ancora successo nulla. All'inizio di ottobre ci siamo separati, per poterci dedicare più attivamente al nostro compito, e durante uno dei suoi viaggi Jack ha avuto una visione molto strana: a quanto mi ha riferito si trovava su un albero e improvvisamente è accaduto qualcosa, si è ritrovato altrove e già con la pancia. Preso dal panico ha provato a fuggire, ma si è semplicemente svegliato, quindi ha pensato fosse stato tutto un brutto sogno e non ci ha dato alcun peso. Pare volesse riferirmelo, ma, siccome non ci siamo incontrati immediatamente, gli è uscito di mente e il giorno successivo si è dimenticato di raccontarmelo. Abbiamo dormito insieme e, stranamente, Jack ha riposato per sedici ore di fila, faticando a svegliarsi e mostrandosi chiaramente stanco. Poi...».

«Prima del poi c'è il prima, Pitch» intervenne la Guardiana; «Ti ho chiesto di raccontarmi tutto quanto in modo approfondito, e tu stai saltando una parte importante. Non fare quella faccia confusa, sai benissimo di non avermi detto che avete fatto l'amore».

Sussultando per la placida tranquillità con cui l'interlocutrice aveva presentato un argomento tanto intimo l'uomo esclamò: «Non sono affari tuoi questi! Prima di tutto non puoi sapere se è successo, e in secondo luogo la questione non ha nulla a che fare con l'argomento di cui stiamo discutendo!».

«Prima di tutto il mio intuito femminile non sbaglia mai e, comunque, sia tu che Jack siete delle frane a nascondere i vostri affari intimi, in secondo luogo mi risulta che, solitamente, i bambini si concepiscano proprio in quel modo» lo rimbeccò Dentolina.

Pitch si bloccò, impossibilitato a rispondere a tono, imbarazzato dalla facilità con cui l'altra riusciva sempre ad intuire cosa faceva con Jack e improvvisamente folgorato da un pensiero cui, sinora, non aveva mai lasciato spazio: il concepimento. Non aveva mai riflettuto su come questo potesse essere avvenuto, se per magia o per pura e semplice inseminazione, e aveva sempre pensato che la creatura che il ragazzo, probabilmente, portava in grembo si fosse generata dal nulla, una figlia di nessuno destinata a non appartenere a nessuno: e se, invece, come aveva implicitamente proposto la fata, fosse stata sua figlia? Se fosse stata una discendente di lui e Frost, nata dalla combinazione dei loro geni e delle loro essenze, esattamente come qualsiasi normale bambino?

Senza quasi accorgersene l'Uomo Nero si portò una mano al petto, avvertendo uno strano calore pervadergli le membra e un improvvisa fitta al cuore all'idea di ciò che aveva pianificato di fare, ma presto ogni sensazione svanì: quella non era la verità, ma una pura e semplice supposizione, e del resto, se anche, alla fine, si fosse rivelata esatta, non cambiava assolutamente nulla. Non aveva alcuna importanza che quell'essere di cui sapeva poco o nulla fosse un suo discendente o meno: il giovane non lo aveva mai desiderato, soffriva per la sua sola presenza e lo considerava unicamente come un problema, dunque l'uomo non lo desiderava, soffriva per la sua presenza e lo avrebbe considerato come un problema, e si sarebbe adoperato in ogni modo per risolverlo.

«Pitch» lo richiamò la Guardiana, intervenendo, casualmente, proprio alla fine delle sue riflessioni e chiudendole definitivamente; «Non ti sto domandando di parlarmene per curiosità morbosa. Vi ho forse mai chiesto qualcosa al riguardo? Vi ho mai fatto domande invadenti? I vostri momenti intimi sono vostri e basta, non mi permetterei mai di ficcare il naso, né spiandovi, né chiedendo informazioni al riguardo, ma in questo caso è diverso: è estremamente importante che tu me ne parli, riportandomi ogni dettaglio. Non serve che tu mi descriva ogni cosa, ovviamente, però ho bisogno di sapere se è successo qualcosa di diverso dal solito, qualcosa che, col senno di poi, potrebbe essere ricondotto alla gravidanza di cui stiamo discutendo. Riflettici bene, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, parla con calma e facendo una pausa ogni volta che lo desideri, però cerca di farti forza e raccontarmi tutto: è necessario. Prova a vederla in questo modo: più informazioni mi fornisci tu, meno domande dovrò fare a Jack dopo. Risparmiagli la fatica e l'imbarazzo di rispondermi: è già abbastanza provato, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, e un interrogatorio lo farebbe solo soffrire».

A quella frase Pitch sussultò, rabbrividendo al pensiero del dolore e della vergogna che il suo dolce fiocco di neve avrebbe provato se fosse stato costretto a confessare anche il loro amplesso, e si decise: per quanto continuasse a considerare la domanda estremamente invadente dovette ammettere che Dentolina l'aveva supportata con validissime motivazioni e che un'approfondita riflessione su ciò che era accaduto avrebbe potuto svelare importanti indizi.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo sospiro l'Uomo Nero si lasciò andare pesantemente contro l'alto schienale della sedia, alzò le iridi per seguire il placido ondeggiare di una fronda e quindi spiegò: «Era una notte d'ottobre particolarmente tersa e tiepida, assolutamente perfetta per una cavalcata, e io la stavo sfruttando per spaventare il maggior numero di bambini possibili e preparare il terreno per la festa di Halloween. Dopo qualche ora di lavoro intenso, tuttavia, ho iniziato a sentirmi stanco e a provare nostalgia per Jack, quindi ho deciso di liberare una decina di Incubi e tornare nel mio covo. Ho pregato con tutto me stesso di trovarlo là, e così è stato: lui era sul mio letto, nudo e profondamente addormentato. L'ho sempre trovato molto attraente, ma in quel momento mi è parso assolutamente irresistibile: mi è bastato semplicemente guardarlo per avvertire la stanchezza sparire e il desiderio di stare con lui farsi sempre più forte. Cercando di non disturbarlo mi sono avvicinato, l'ho corteggiato un poco e Jack, che nel frattempo si era svegliato, ha dimostrato di apprezzare quello che gli stavo facendo, quindi ho continuato e poi mi sono preparato ad andare oltre. Subito prima di riuscire, però, Jack ha improvvisamente cambiato atteggiamento e mi ha fermato: un secondo prima sembrava perfettamente consenziente e un secondo dopo sembrava essere caduto completamente nel panico. Mi sono stupito non poco, ma ovviamente mi sono fermato e ho cercato di rassicurarlo; sentendosi in colpa Jack mi ha confessato di non sapere il motivo per cui mi aveva fermato e, dopo aver ragionato un po', mi ha pregato di continuare, ma con delicatezza. Non so dirti il perché, e penso che non saprebbe dirtelo nemmeno lui: ha sempre apprezzato gli amplessi passionali, non s'è mai lamentato di nulla e, al contrario, non ha mai esitato a fare richieste esplicite e partecipare attivamente».

«Sì, so che vi divorate a vicenda quando fate l'amore» commentò la fata con aria sorniona.

Avvertendo l'imbarazzo, già estremamente alto, salire a livelli ingestibili a quella frase, l'uomo calò il pugno chiuso sul tavolo, facendolo vibrare tanto forte da farlo quasi saltare, e sbottò: «_Un altro commento simile e ti farò pentire di essere nata!_».

Per nulla spaventata dalla minaccia la Guardiana scoppiò a ridere, quindi replicò: «Oh, suvvia, non fare il permaloso: stavo solo cercando di sdrammatizzare! Ti sei irrigidito più di una statua quando hai iniziato a parlare, e hai pronunciato le ultime frasi a singhiozzo, senza nemmeno prendere fiato: ti sentirai male se continui così. Cerca di stare rilassato, va bene? Ricorda che tutto questo serve solo per cercare indizi per aiutare Jack. Ad ogni modo, non ti pare di esserti stupito eccessivamente per la sua richiesta? Non ci vuole molto a capire che Jack è un tipo passionale, ma è anche palese che è un ragazzo molto dolce: forse, in quel momento, voleva solo che gli dimostrassi un po' di tenerezza e questo non ha nulla a che fare con tutto il resto».

«No, ti assicuro che è stato anomalo» controbatté Pitch; «Ovviamente ci sono state occasioni in cui ha desiderato solo tenerezza, ma il tutto si è svolto in modo completamente diverso: lui si è dimostrato dolce fin da subito, mi ha sfiorato solo per coccolarmi e si è mostrato molto remissivo. Quella notte di ottobre, invece, si è comportato in modo molto passionale, come se fosse impaziente di vedermi procedere, ma quando siamo arrivati al dunque è cambiato di botto e ho percepito chiaramente il terrore che l'ha assalito. Aveva paura, Dentolina, paura di me come mai ne ha provata, e io mi sono sentito un mostro».

«Non sentirti un mostro, Pitch: non lo sei e non lo sei mai stato».

Affatto rassicurato da quella frase l'Uomo Nero volse il capo, cercando di allontanare il ricordo dell'orrenda sensazione che aveva provato, quindi proseguì: «Quello non è stato l'unico evento strano: è vero, ho allungato di molto i preliminari, ma congiungermi a lui è stato fin troppo facile e privo di dolore, la temperatura del suo corpo, specialmente quella interna, era molto più elevata del solito, e lui si è addormentato non appena abbiamo finito. C'è anche un altro particolare, ma non serve che te lo riferisca: ti basti sapere che è stato anomalo e che la gravidanza sarebbe un'ottima spiegazione».

Non si pentì per il tono affrettato e quasi infastidito con cui aveva pronunciato le ultime frasi, né per il modo brusco con cui chiuse definitivamente il discorso: riflettere sull'amplesso lo aveva aiutato a notare particolari cui prima aveva dato pochissimo valore, ma gli era comunque pesato affrontarlo. Aveva incontrato poche difficoltà nel parlare di sé, cercando di far leva sul proprio orgoglio e sul piacere che provava ad esibirsi e vantarsi delle proprie prestazioni per poter riferire tutto, ma aveva odiato dover parlare di Jack: gli sembrava di violarlo svelando i suoi segreti intimi, e, se era riuscito a concludere il racconto, era stato solo perché, combattuto tra gelosia e senso di colpa, era riuscito a non farsi sopraffare da nessuna delle due.

Folgorato da un ricordo improvviso s'affrettò ad aggiungere: «Oh, quasi dimenticavo: Jack ha cambiato profumo durante l'amplesso. Solitamente odora di vento e neve, ma alla fine ho avvertito un sentore di fiori molto intenso. E' scemato in pochi minuti e la mattina dopo era sostanzialmente sparito, ma non ha tardato a ripresentarsi e ormai è chiaramente avvertibile».

«Sì, l'ho sentito subito quando Jack mi ha affiancato per stendersi sul letto» confermò Dentolina.

Prendendosi il mento tra indice e pollice ponderò per qualche secondo, quindi commentò: «Sono tutti fatti piuttosto strani, segno del fatto che Jack ha subìto un cambiamento, ma sono piuttosto generici: potrebbero essere causati dall'intensificarsi dei suoi poteri o dalla stagione invernale in arrivo. Passiamo oltre: hai notato qualche sintomo specifico della gravidanza?».

Preso in contropiede l'uomo balbettò: «Oh, beh, ha... ha già un accenno di pancia e nelle scorse settimane mi ha detto di essersi sentito molto stanco...».

«La pancia lasciamola momentaneamente da parte» lo interruppe la fata; «E' passato solo un mese dal supposto concepimento, quindi è molto improbabile che sia causata da quello, ma ti prometto che la osserverò. La stanchezza, invece, è già molto più significativa. Altro?».

Sempre più confuso Pitch intrecciò le dita tra loro e accennò: «Ehm... altro...?».

La Guardiana sgranò gli occhi ed esclamò: «Pitch, non conosci i sintomi di una gravidanza!? E dire che hai avuto... no, niente. Sono sicura che, facendo mente locale, riusciresti a ricordarteli, ma non vedo il motivo di metterti alla prova. Jack ha mai avuto la nausea? Sbalzi d'umore improvvisi? Reazioni eccessivamente emotive? Giramenti di capo? Voglie? Voglie specificamente sessuali? Gonfiore o senso di pesantezza alle gambe?».

Travolto da quella sequela di domande l'Uomo Nero faticò a far mente locale, ma alla fine riuscì a rispondere: «Allora, le reazioni eccessivamente emotive sono iniziate fin da subito: Jack si è sempre dimostrato molto entusiasta di vedermi, e questo è normale, ma per poco non ha pianto quando ci siamo dovuti separare, ed è successo sia ad inizio ottobre che verso metà mese, quando ci siamo incontrati una seconda volta. Gli sbalzi d'umore, invece, ci sono stati, ma solo questa mattina, quando mi ha confessato tutto ciò che gli è accaduto, quindi non saprei dire se fossero dovuti all'agitazione accumulata o a questa supposta gravidanza. Non ha mai espresso desideri particolari, quindi non so se ha mai avuto voglie, ma di sicuro ha avuto quelle specifiche: quando eravamo a casa di Jamie mi è praticamente saltato addosso e, se solo quello stupido bambino non ci avesse interrotto, non ci avrebbe messo poi tanto ad andare oltre».

«A casa di Jamie!? Cosa ci facevate insieme a casa sua?» chiese Dentolina con aria sospettosa.

«Non pensare male!» la troncò immediatamente l'uomo; «E' stato un puro caso, io mi ero recato lì per lavorare e lui per fargli visita e, manco a farlo apposta, siamo entrati nella sua stanza nello stesso momento. Piantala di guardarmi storto, non abbiamo fatto nulla in sua presenza e ci siamo finti nemici per mantenere i nostri ruoli ben definiti e separati. Tornando a noi, ha avuto giramenti di capo, non ha avuto gonfiori alle gambe ma, a giudicare da come cammina, direi che le sente piuttosto appesantite, e per quanto riguarda la nausea... l'ha avuta, una volta, ma si era andato ad infilare in un postaccio pieno di musica ad alto volume e luci pulsanti, quindi non è improbabile che la causa sia stata l'ambiente poco salutare».

Riappoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia Pitch sospirò e si diede dello stupido: sconvolto dalla notizia non aveva assolutamente pensato di verificarne la veridicità controllando se si fossero presentati i classici sintomi della gravidanza. Col senno di poi non era stato poi un così grave errore: non avendo alcuna esperienza nel campo era a conoscenza di meno della metà di quelli citatigli dalla fata, ed era anche convinto che parte di essi fossero pura leggenda, ma l'idea di non aver avuto la situazione sotto controllo, e di non averla nemmeno in quel momento, era insopportabile per lui.

«Inutile dire che avete entrambi un'abilità innata nel cacciarvi nei guai, giusto? Bene, Pitch, direi che abbiamo parlato a sufficienza: se non hai altro da dirmi possiamo scendere, così potrò controllare Jack, fargli qualche piccola domanda e capire, finalmente, se è davvero incinto oppure no» concluse la Guardiana.

Senza nemmeno disturbarsi ad annuire l'Uomo Nero si alzò in piedi e, riponendo ordinatamente la sedia, si diresse subito verso le scale, in modo da precedere la propria interlocutrice e preparare l'amato alla visita; scendendo frettolosamente i gradini tornò al piano inferiore, aggirò il letto e, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, si sedette di fianco al giovane.

Quest'ultimo, che nel frattempo si era tolto il mantello, non si mosse e si limitò a mormorare: «Avete parlato per tanto tempo».

«Sì, Jack, abbiamo avuto tanto di cui parlare. Ora Dentolina avrebbe bisogno di farti qualche domanda: te la senti di rispondere?» domandò premurosamente l'uomo.

Il ragazzo non aprì bocca, dunque Dentolina si avvicinò e, inginocchiandosi sul materasso, chiese: «Jack, per caso hai avuto attacchi di nausea in quest'ultimo mese?».

«Sì» asserì con decisione Frost; «Ne ho avuti tanti, tantissimi, troppi: l'ultima settimana quasi non facevo in tempo a riprendermi da uno che subito ne iniziava un altro. Ho vomitato diverse volte, mi sentivo sempre più debole, avevo sempre mal di testa e male alle gambe e ai piedi e il mio stupido bastone non faceva altro che fare i capricci, e poi mi girava anche la testa e facevo fatica a volare, e infinite altre fastidiosissime cose che impiegherei una vita intera a raccontare».

Assumendo un'espressione addolorata la fata sussurrò: «Jack, Pitch mi ha detto che hai un accenno di pancia: posso controllarlo?».

«_No!_» sbottò senza alcun preavviso il giovane, facendo sussultare dallo spavento sia l'amato che l'amica; «Non c'è niente da vedere, è solo una stupida pancia con dentro una stupido bambino che non ho mai voluto avere! Perché cavolo siete tanto interessati a guardarla? E' orribile e basta, mi fa schifo averla e non la mostrerò a nessuno! Vi serve per essere sicuri che io sia davvero incinto? E' davvero un così grande sforzo credermi quando parlo? Non mi sto inventando bugie, so cos'ho sognato e so di aspettare un bambino, quindi piantatela di perdere tempo a discutere del nulla e guardarmi! Se Dentolina non sa cosa fare voglio andare nella sua biblioteca e cercare una soluzione a questo maledetto problema, e voglio farlo subito!».

Nonostante a Pitch fosse gelato il sangue nelle vene nel vedere una simile ed improvvisa aggressività la Guardiana parve non farci troppo caso e, con tono serio, precisò: «No, Jack, ti crediamo: volevo vedere la pancia solo per capire in che condizioni fosse e che aspetto avesse, perché non è molto normale che si sia già gonfiata, ma se ora non te la senti controlleremo più tardi. A proposito del sogno, invece, non hai nulla da raccontarmi? Pitch mi ha riportato una storia estremamente breve e confusa».

Jack tremò visibilmente a quella richiesta, rannicchiandosi ancor di più su sé stesso di quanto già non fosse, quindi balbettò: «No, non ho nulla da raccontare: era un sogno confuso di cui ho capito poco o niente».

Dentolina aggrottò la fronte e, avvicinandosi al suo viso, insistette: «Jack, ne sei completamente sicuro? Non c'era una persona insieme a te?».

«Ho detto di no» sillabò con tono velenoso il ragazzo, digrignando i denti, ma guardando subito altrove; «Abbiamo finito con le domande? Possiamo finalmente cercare informazioni?».

La fata rimase immobile a fissarlo per diverso tempo, assumendo un'espressione sospettosa e, al contempo, preoccupata, ma alla fine spianò il cipiglio e concluse: «Va bene. Purtroppo non ho mai avuto notizia di una gravidanza maschile, quindi non vi posso aiutare immediatamente, ma, come ha suggerito Jack, possiamo andare a controllare nella mia biblioteca: ho diversi tomi molto antichi che potrebbero tornarci utili. Manderò qui Dente da Latte per condurvi fino all'ala del Palazzo dove si trova: io, nel frattempo, vi precedo e inizio a selezionare i titoli più interessanti».

Detto questo si rialzò in piedi e, sfruttando l'ingresso posteriore della stanza, volò via, sparendo presto alla vista e lasciando i due amanti soli.

Erano ormai passate ore intere da quando il trio era entrato nella biblioteca, attraversandone i corridoi alti e stretti per raggiungere l'antro dove, su rozzi scaffali scavati direttamente nella pietra, venivano conservati i tomi più antichi. Avvalendosi della luce di numerose candele avevano iniziato a consultarli, ciascuno per conto proprio, ma, nonostante la pila di libri fosse calata notevolmente, ancora non avevano ottenuto alcun risultato: in tutte le storie che avevano analizzato non solo non si descriveva alcuna gravidanza maschile, ma quei pochi concepimenti citati erano a malapena accennati e venivano presto liquidati in poche righe.

Richiudendo con uno sbuffo l'ottavo libro che aveva consultato Pitch sollevò lo sguardo e vide Jack ancora chino sul primo che aveva afferrato, intento a reggersi il capo con entrambe le mani e a sforzarsi con tutto sé stesso per non chiudere gli occhi.

Intenerito dalla sua perseveranza l'Uomo Nero sussurrò: «Jack, sei stato davvero bravo ad aiutarci, ma adesso sei esausto: non è necessario che ti sforzi troppo, prenditi pure una pausa per riposare».

L'interpellato sospirò e, con tono incrinato, commentò: «Ma insomma, guarda, tu hai già letto otto libri, Dentolina sei e io invece sono arrivato a malapena a metà del primo! Non posso andarmene ora, lascia perlomeno che lo finisca».

«Jack, non fare confronti: ognuno ha i suoi tempi per leggere e non serve correre» lo esortò Dentolina.

«Certo che c'è fretta, non posso impiegare anni a trovare la soluzione!» sbottò il ragazzo.

Accostando la sedia a quella del compagno l'Uomo Nero gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e mormorò: «Jack, non sei solo in questa ricerca, e comunque non sarà certo qualche ora di riposo ad allungare eccessivamente i tempi: se anche ti imponessi di continuare procederesti sempre più piano e, peggio ancora, rischieresti di perderti qualche informazione importante a causa della stanchezza. Hai già fatto un ottimo lavoro sinora: la scrittura di questo libro è irregolare e molto più minuta dei testi sui quali ci siamo esercitati, le frasi lunghe e noiose e le parole complesse, mi ha sorpreso vederti arrivare sin qui. Non fare confronti con me o Dentolina: noi siamo abituati a leggere da tanto tempo e ci basta cercare le parole chiave per capire se una pagina è interessante o no, tu, invece, non lo puoi fare».

Frost si morse un labbro, chiaramente rattristato dal fatto di non riuscire a procedere alla stessa velocità degli altri e forse intenzionato ad insistere, ma alla fine cedette e disse: «E va bene: basta così. Sono stanchissimo, mi si chiudono gli occhi e faccio persino fatica a tenere la testa dritta, quindi è meglio che riposi un po': non posso permettermi di lasciarmi sfuggire la soluzione al mio problema da sotto il naso».

«Bravo, Jack, ottima decisione. Torna pure a riposare nella mia stanza: ti assicuro che i cuscini sono comodissimi per schiacciare un sonnellino! Vuoi che ti accompagni?» domandò premurosamente la fata.

«No, no» la interruppe subito il giovane; «Mi ricordo la strada e non ho problemi a camminare. Voi restate pure qui: tornerò appena mi sarò ripreso».

Dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi Jack si alzò, afferrando il bastone che aveva poggiato al bordo del tavolo e sfruttandolo fin da subito come valido sostegno, quindi si allontanò senza una parola né uno sguardo, la schiena curva e le gambe saltuariamente scosse da tremiti.

Con un'espressione carica di dolore l'uomo lo osservò zoppicare, avvertendo una fitta ogni volta che inciampava e faticando non poco a trattenersi dall'accorrere in suo aiuto, ma si sforzò di rimanere immobile: il ragazzo si sentiva già sufficientemente inutile e psicologicamente oppresso, e un'assistenza continua e pressante non avrebbe fatto altro che deprimerlo ulteriormente, facendolo sentire incapace persino di compiere i gesti più semplici.

Non appena Frost voltò l'angolo Pitch sospirò e si alzò in piedi per afferrare un nuovo tomo, ma la fata lo precedette, allungandogliene uno e dicendo: «Mi si stringe il cuore a vedere Jack in quello stato».

L'Uomo Nero emise una stanca e amara risata, quindi commentò: «Già. E' per questo che sto consultando tutti questi libri: per trovare una soluzione a questo assurdo problema e ridargli le energie e il sorriso. Ancora non riesco a credere che sia potuta accadere una cosa simile, e ancora non riesco a capire».

«E' proprio questo il problema» intervenne la Guardiana; «Prima di poter fare qualcosa dobbiamo capire e, francamente, non penso che questi libri ci aiuteranno. Non sto proponendo di interrompere la lettura: se davvero trovassimo una storia o anche solo uno stralcio riguardante una gravidanza maschile potremmo senza dubbio imparare come trattarla, e questo potrà solo tornarci utile. Il punto, però, è un altro: dobbiamo capire cosa sia realmente successo. Non è possibile che tutto sia accaduto per puro caso e senza alcun segno rivelatore: c'è qualcosa che ci sfugge».

L'uomo rifletté per qualche minuto, ma, non appena si rese conto di avere la mente completamente vuota, replicò stancamente: «Che vuoi che ti dica, Dentolina, ti ho raccontato tutto quello che so e, anche riflettendoci, non saprei cosa aggiungere. Sicuramente capire come e perché è accaduto tutto ciò ci aiuterebbe, ma, alla fine, non è essenziale: l'importante è capire come rimettere tutto a posto».

«Non penso che si possa...» iniziò Dentolina, ma presto si interruppe, fissando incuriosita il corridoio.

Stupito dal brusco silenzio Pitch si voltò, aguzzando lo sguardo per capire cosa stesse succedendo, e presto individuò un puntino colorato; accompagnato da un fruscio continuo e da singhiozzanti pigolii questo si avvicinò rapidamente e l'Uomo Nero non tardò ad intuire che si trattava di Dente da Latte: avrebbe riconosciuto la sua vocina acuta tra mille.

Afferrando il tomo che gli era stato offerto lo aprì, leggendo rapidamente il titolo e affrettandosi a voltare subito pagina, e, come immaginava, la fatina lo sorpassò, raggiungendo la padrona di casa e iniziando a discutere fittamente con lei. Concentrandosi più che poté cercò di ignorare i cinguettii e i trilli della nuova arrivata, sforzandosi di esaminare il testo senza farsi sfuggire alcun particolare, ma dopo qualche secondo la Guardiana esclamò: «Jack è caduto!? Dove? Quando?».

Sollevando di scatto il capo l'uomo domandò: «Cosa hai appena detto!?».

Dentolina si attardò ancora per qualche istante a discorrere con la propria piccola aiutante, quindi lo afferrò per un braccio e ordinò: «Vieni, subito! Jack è caduto dalle scale!».

Maledicendosi per non aver scortato l'amato Pitch balzò in piedi, travolgendo la rozza sedia su cui era seduto e imboccando immediatamente il corridoio d'uscita; correndo più veloce che poté seguì le altre lungo i meandri labirintici di quella biblioteca e quando, finalmente, uscì le scostò con malagrazia, facendo subito vagare lo sguardo per individuare il compagno.

«Dov'è?» chiese ansiosamente, non scorgendolo da nessuna parte.

«E' caduto dalla rampa sospesa, Pitch, dev'essere giù a terra!».

Udendo quell'affermazione all'Uomo Nero si gelò il sangue nelle vene: già una semplice caduta dalle scale poteva rivelarsi pericolosa, soprattutto visto lo stato interessante di Jack, ma un simile volo nel vuoto rischiava seriamente di diventare fatale.

Facendo appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo si lanciò verso il bordo della piazzola e, da lì, sulla foresta sottostante, scandagliandola con gli occhi per scovare una macchia blu in mezzo a tutto quel verde mentre precipitava a velocità folle; proprio quando si trovò a poche decine di metri dal terreno riuscì ad intravedere una felpa ben nota far capolino dal sottobosco, quindi, evocando frettolosamente una nube di sabbia magica, ci scivolò sopra, sfruttando l'attrito con la rena per rallentare quanto bastava e ruzzolando maldestramente nel sottobosco.

Districandosi a fatica tra i rampicanti e le felci si rialzò, incespicando in continuazione e chiamando a gran voce l'amato, e Dentolina lo imitò, accorrendo più in fretta che poté dall'alto.

Animato dalla forza della disperazione l'uomo raggiunse il ragazzo per primo e, vedendolo, temette il peggio: egli, infatti, era riverso a terra, col viso affondato nel muschio e il braccio destro piegato in una posizione innaturale, e giaceva perfettamente immobile. Usando tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace Pitch lo afferrò per le spalle, girandolo lentamente sulla schiena, ed emise un gemito alla vista del suo viso pesto e completamente lordo di sangue.

«Pitch, fammi vedere! Per tutti i dentini, è completamente coperto di sangue! Respira ancora?» domandò con fare concitato la fata.

«Sento il battito, ma è debolissimo, e quel taglio alla tempia non mi piace per niente: dobbiamo subito fare qualcosa per aiutarlo! Mi servono delle pezzuole pulite, dell'acqua calda, delle erbe disinfettanti e delle bende, ne hai?» chiese con urgenza l'Uomo Nero.

«No, ma so dove trovarle!» rispose la Guardiana mentre già si allontanava.

Con le mani che tremavano l'uomo accarezzò Frost, per verificare che non avesse subito fratture o altre ferite, quindi lo baciò sulla fronte insanguinata e sussurrò: «Jack, riesci a sentirmi? Sei sveglio? Tieni duro, piccolo mio, non appena Dentolina sarà tornata ti curerò e ti prometto che farò di tutto per farti riprendere, tutto il necessario e tutto quello che vorrai! Tieni duro, piccolo!».

Dopo pochi secondi Pitch avvertì un suono sordo alla propria destra e venne investito da un vento caldo, ma, prima ancora che potesse rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo, udì Dentolina gridare: «Entra nel portale, Pitch!».

Senza indugiare né fare domande l'Uomo Nero prese il giovane tra le braccia, lo sollevò e corse verso il portale che era appena stato aperto, sostenendo il capo del suo dolce fardello con un sottile tentacolo di oscurità e pregando intensamente che, oltre alle ferite al fisico, il suo piccolo fiocco di neve non ne avesse riportate alla mente.

Mi auguro sinceramente che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^. Come potete vedere ho iniziato a esporre ed analizzare i pensieri di Pitch in modo più compiuto e approfondito che nello scorso capitolo, ma non ho ancora concluso il lavoro e ho volutamente messo solo piccoli accenni di questioni che egli affronterà meglio in futuro e insieme a Jack. Come sempre, se siete impazienti o curiose, siete libere di domandarmi tutto ciò che desiderate ^^.

Considerato che avrò qualche impegno, un libro da scrivere e la fiera di Novegro i giorni 24 e 25 maggio preferisco cautelarmi e fissare la data di pubblicazione a mercoledì 28 maggio. Sarà giusto? Non sarà giusto? Insomma, è tra due fottutissimi mercoledì! Tecnicamente il terzo a partire da oggi... Dio m'assista, tra due settimane e un giorno. Libere di tampinarmi alla fiera di Novegro, ovviamente XD.


End file.
